


龙堡百合

by yehorro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehorro/pseuds/yehorro
Summary: 喵光，双龙骑lofter百粉福利，午夜亲点梗[花吐症]私设症状及成因，认真就是以太学ε=(´ο｀*)))一开始没想着r，写到最后水到渠成……_(:з」∠)_文中诗句均摘自伊丽莎白·毕肖普的诗集~♪新增番外→《薄明夜逃》
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Warrior of Light
Comments: 27
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 龙贴着勇者的脖颈，低声说你的体内有百合的芬芳。

冒险者觉得嗓子里有异物，好像他不小心吞了一粒种子，狡猾的小东西就粘在内壁上，吐不出来又咽不下去。起初冒险者并没有在意，以自己豪迈的吃相，偶尔被食物卡住喉咙也不奇怪，总之多喝水少说话，光之战士哼哧哼哧扛起武器，对着强大的恶名精英使出全力一击。  
伊尔美格的仙子们一直对妖灵王的小树苗充满了好奇心，远远看着冒险者被泥人糊了一头污泥，齐齐发出孩子般咯咯的笑声。忽然，其中一只仙子指着冒险者对伙伴说：“快看，小树苗要开花了！”  
冒险者经历了一场恶战早已口干舌燥，身上又沾满了黏稠的泥巴，索性跳进身镜湖灌了大半个胃的水，那颗种子似乎因为得到了充足的水分而苏醒，慢慢抽芽长叶，他甚至能直接感受到柔软的枝条如同人类的手拂过食管，轻轻呵护幼小的花蕾向着齿缝间的阳光蔓延……冒险者一时不能呼吸拼命游上岸，张开嘴大口呼吸新鲜空气，这时他的口中掉下一枝青色花苞，落地的瞬间绽开纯白的花瓣，错季的幽香令他的大脑一片空白。  
“这是什么？”  
魔女眼中的世界颠覆了她的认知，雅·修特拉看到冒险者从体内剥离出一团混沌的以太，而冒险者却告诉她这只是一朵百合花，从他嘴里长出来的花朵。  
说完，冒险者猛地咳嗽几声，紧接着一阵干呕……雅·修特拉看到了，冒险者的手里多了一团一模一样的以太。  
“你有没有感觉哪里不舒服？还有，在什么情况下会有吐出花朵的反应？”  
冒险者指了指脖子，说：“嗓子有点发痒，我试过了，只要开口说话就会变成这样，咳！那些妖精抢着要把我变成草人，幸好菲奥把我送回了水晶都……咳咳！”又一朵百合在他的掌心绽放。  
“你去了伊尔美格，难道是仙子们的恶作剧？”  
“应该不是，菲奥说不是妖灵的力量咳！”  
“你先别说话。我头一次遇到这样的异变，简直不可思议，就像回到最初光之泛滥的时候……啊，别担心，至少目前看来你还能保持自己的意识，这比什么都好。”  
话虽这么说，向来冷静睿智的魔女居然也会表现出一丝焦躁。冒险者注意到雅·修特拉猫尾不停地左右摆动，忍不住多看了几眼，被魔女一瞪缩回脖子乖乖坐好。  
“我去找水晶公和于里昂热，正好那位博识的恩莫族学者还留在水晶都，他也许会知道些什么。如果第一世界的修复间接影响了你的以太，那么我们不得不暂停手上的工作，重新寻找稳妥的解决方法。”  
冒险者点点头，转而兴致勃勃研究自己吐出的花朵，乍看之下这些不过是普通的百合，花瓣细腻的触感教人爱不释手，可以制作成朴素的头饰或是可爱的曼德拉玩偶，冒险者的工匠之魂在熊熊燃烧，但转念一想——这是从自己身体里长出来的花儿，难道我不小心中了妖灵的诅咒，将来会变成一只巨无霸花篮在伊尔美格横行霸道吗……光之战士的思绪渐渐飘远，直到水晶公风风火火赶来，于里昂热和拜克·拉各紧随其后，“英雄阁下，你怎么样了！”  
冒险者回过神才发现，他无意揉碎了一朵百合花瓣，那些白色的碎片却自行分解成细小的光点，连成一串萤火从旅馆的窗口飞走了。  
拂晓的记录者上前取过剩下的百合花，仔细观察后缓缓说出自己的见解：“这是生命力的以太‘结晶化’现象，就像物质界的以太在一定条件下可以凝聚成水晶，人体的属性平衡一旦遭到破坏，处于优势的元素属性将会结晶化，理论上这是生物死亡后才会出现的现象……”  
水晶公急忙否认：“不会的！一定有其他的原因，就像我把自己与水晶塔融为一体，身体也渐渐趋于结晶化，人体的以太本就不可避免受到环境的影响，我们现在要做的就是找出影响英雄阁下以太的源头，这样才能找到解决的方法！”  
“恕我直言，这与光污染的症状十分相似，区别在于冒险者可以将结晶化的以太分离出来，虽然是以这种代谢的方式……然而目前看来情况并不乐观，一旦肉体失去了所有的以太，也就意味着生命的消亡。”雅·修特拉陷入沉思。  
冒险者左看看右瞧瞧，显得异常平静，经历了光之泛滥差点沦为大食罪者的光之战士从来都把自己的健康状况摆在最后一位，如果要在以太枯竭死亡和变成一只头大无脑脑大长草的妖灵之间进行选择，他会毫不犹豫选择前者。  
毕竟在走向死亡的途中，他还能做出选择，去做一些他想做的事情。  
一片沉寂之中，拜克·拉各盯着百合喃喃自语：“结晶化的以太之花吗……宇宙宫的藏书似乎有记载这一‘症状’，我记得叫做‘花吐症’……”  
所有人的目光立刻集中在恩莫族魔法师身上，除了冒险者。  
花吐症，直白又朴素的命名，冒险者不禁想起迦巴勒幻想图书馆的某本典藏，大概在第一世界，一位白魔法师首先发现了这种奇怪的病症吧。  
冒险者感觉奇怪的知识点又增加了，忘记自己才是这场风暴中心的主角。  
“据记载，两百多年前，宇宙宫一名女佣患上一种只要说话就会口吐鲜花的疾病，宫廷术士称之为‘花吐症’，不过她吐出来的不是百合而是三色堇，以太的结晶花朵……后来一名人类魔法师尝试为女佣治疗，女佣却拒绝了，最后她年轻的生命随风凋零。”  
雅·修特拉不解：“请问这病症有什么特殊之处，竟让人心甘情愿放弃生命？”  
拜克·拉各稍作思忖，说：“魔法师在书上留下了一句‘直面自己内心的情感’，我想这应该就是线索。个体内包含的以太成分十分复杂，除了我们熟知的魔法，情感也可以以以太作为原动力表现出某些现象，那么结晶的以太之花大约就是某种情感的具象表达。”  
“我想到了！梦园仙子提儿·拜克可以把梦境中的恐惧变成实实在在的怪物，还有丽耶美格梦园也……咳咳咳！”冒险者急忙捂住嘴，然而花蕾依然落在他的掌心，在众目睽睽之下舒展洁白的花瓣。  
“如果不是亲眼所见，我真不敢相信这会是现实……”恩莫族魔法师拈起一朵百合，感受其中以太的流动，突然睁大眼睛：“这是……龙族的力量？不不，这比菁灵族崇拜的飞龙力量更加纯粹、强大！你究竟是什么人，仅仅是取回黑夜的暗之战士吗？”  
冒险者张口正要回答“大画家阿尔菲诺的助手”，经水晶公担忧的眼神示意，只好摇摇头，一切交给拂晓伙伴处理。雅·修特拉第一时间想到某位桀骜的龙骑士，以及当初随同加隆德飞空艇追击魔大陆的经历，便将原初世界伊修加德与龙族的恩仇向拜克·拉各简单说明，其中也包括拥有龙眼力量的苍天之龙骑士。  
“龙眼同时作为龙族以太的容器，即使尼德霍格陨落，龙骑士体内依然留存着部分龙族的力量，会不会是这些残余的龙族以太引起了英雄的情感波动？”  
“雅·修特拉阁下说的不无道理，作为以太的一种形式，情感也能运用在各类魔法创造中，我们身边就有很多这样的例子。这样推论，当某种情感过于活跃打破了体内的以太平衡，就会呈现出结晶化，那么……”水晶公似乎意识到了什么，脑中哗哗闪过数十张泛黄的书页，那些文字描述的历史一时间鲜活如初，一幕幕传奇的画面跃然纸上。古·拉哈不由感到沮丧，连猫耳也不自主低垂。  
雅·修特拉看着冒险者：“那么我们的英雄是否有意无意忽略了自己内心的某些情感呢？”  
于里昂热由衷感叹：“他隐秘地用手掌接住，如果你没有留意，他会吞下它。但如果你发现了，就交给你，清凉宜人犹如地下的泉水，纯净可饮。”  
深夜，冒险者从凌乱的被窝中抬起头，白天没有结果的结果颇为恼人，他自暴自弃般抓抓头发，嘴唇略微蠕动，无声的话语试图唤醒沉睡的影子。  
弗雷，他说。  
一位寒冰蓝长发的少年扑进冒险者的怀抱，亲昵地蹭蹭脸颊，宽慰他：“你别出声，我能听到你要说什么。”  
好吧，我明明喊的是弗雷？  
“弗雷说，那不是你的负面情绪，他不管。”  
……真是无情啊。  
“还有，这是给你一次反省的机会，你要好好珍惜。”  
……这是弗雷说的？  
“不，这是阿尔博特说的。”  
……  
  
“现在尚不清楚究竟是龙族以太调动了你的情感，还是你的情感催化了龙族以太，或者二者相互影响，这也不是没有可能。我建议你先回到原初世界，确认龙骑士们是否也出现了类似的症状，尤其注意与你一同被龙眼选中的那位埃斯蒂尼安……”  
雅·修特拉故作轻松耸耸肩，这几日她与于里昂热一头扎进宇宙宫的藏书堆，希望找到更多关于花吐症的记载，然而收获甚微，年轻的面容略显疲惫，却依然露出淡淡的微笑调侃冒险者：“虽然我们都想把你留在水晶都好好观察，可你一定会闲不住找机会偷跑，不如直接交把任务交给你，让你放手去做，以英雄的能力，说不定会比我们先找到解决的办法呢。”  
“谢谢你，玛托雅妈妈……”  
“看来龙族以太已经破坏了你的大脑，你还是睡过去吧。”  
魔女举起法杖假装吟咏昏睡咒语，冒险者捧着盛开的花儿仓皇逃命。  
作为丧灵钟唯一的酒馆，第七天堂完美满足了所有旅行的需求。如果你要前往北方的伊修加德，可以来一份香醇的葡萄酒煎豹肉搭配松软的骑士面包，再加上泽梅尔家风味焗菜，提前品尝山都人民内心的炽热，离开前不要忘了留下金币，再拿走酒架上层的一瓶蒸馏酒。  
酒馆某一角落的位置是异国的诗人专属座位，如今成了诗人的朝圣地。冒险者恍惚记得很早的时候他与那位神秘的酒客交谈甚欢，不知不觉喝多了醉了仰面睡倒在吧台桌下，醒来之后发现异国诗人已经离开，只留下一本记录冒险者战斗回忆的诗集。冒险者随手翻了几页，十分怀疑到底是自己天马行空的想象力占据优势，还是艺术家的修辞手法一贯如此夸张？  
冒险者盯着调酒师手中上下翻飞的调酒器具犹豫许久，最后点了一杯鲜橙汁。  
鲜橙汁口感略涩，还有点苦味，令冒险者的脑袋逐渐清醒，他小口嘬着饮料缓慢思考接下来的打算。塔塔露拥有广泛的人脉与拂晓的资金管理权，少了可露儿的以太追踪，她也无法准确掌握埃斯蒂尼安的情报，只说远东之国暂时没有关于「作恶之龙」的信息，为了改善人与龙族关系的龙骑士应该不会出现，而白色幼龙奥恩·凯因失去了远行伙伴，目前只在艾欧泽亚地区活动。  
埃斯蒂尼安一度被邪龙之影附体，心智几乎湮灭，却能在最后关头找回自我，如今他舍弃了仇恨，还会被龙族以太左右情感吗？  
这个疑惑随着果汁气泡浮上表面，仅仅持续了数秒就自行破裂。  
不，一定不会。冒险者十分肯定。  
两位龙骑士以自己的方式向曾经的邪龙道别，送上尖刃与鲜花，而埃斯蒂尼安一并接过尼德霍格孤高的守护，他向来随心所欲，这才是真正的冒险者，知道背后永远会有一个容纳自己的地方，于是龙骑士愈发肆无忌惮，随时准备踏上未知的旅途，他的冒险一定不会逊色于光之战士。  
冒险者呢，他在伙伴提出离开的时候没有挽留，也没有主动邀请对方一起行动，两人挥手道别，期待下一次的重逢。  
他用喝烈酒的姿态喝完了果汁，抹嘴时触碰到下巴新生的胡茬，忽然笑得像一个孩子，冒险者把杯子重重往桌台上一拍，提起背包同时丢出金币，挥挥手潇洒走出酒馆大门。  
也许这就是旅行的意义。  
  
雅伯里克曾对他说过埃斯蒂尼安的过去，包括那个被尼德霍格摧毁的芬戴尔村，一度埋葬龙骑士童年的东部高地。  
第七灵灾彻底改变了库尔札斯的气候，寒冷和死亡堵塞了通向东部高地的道路，然而破损的钢卫塔断崖之下还有一条狭窄的暗道，当初冒险者为了寻找埃斯蒂尼安无意发现这条曲折的裂缝，这也许就能解释龙骑士在被邪龙诱引与同门决战后何去何从——他或许在冰雪的刺激下恢复冷静，意识到龙眼压迫性的、善于蛊惑人心的力量难以控制，于是通过这条灵灾形成的隧道回到家乡，隐蔽地磨炼心性……每个人的心里都有一个能让自己安静下来的地方，埃斯蒂尼安也不会例外。  
“同是被龙魅惑之人，看来逃不过相吸的命运。”这是两位龙骑士重逢后的第一句话，一切从一开始就安排好了。  
冒险者第一次来到东部高地，没有依靠任何指引自然而然找到了化为废墟的芬戴尔村，大雪早将这里过去的痕迹擦拭得干干净净，而附近山坡上立着几块突兀的石碑，那应该是芬戴尔村居民的安眠之所。  
冒险者突然想起身上并没有携带鲜花，一路走来也没有发现预示春天到来的生命，要不要用棉布棉线制作一束布花呢？凭他的工匠手艺绝对没问题。然而冒险者的小脑瓜总会让他做出一些出乎意料的选择。  
“哎——埃斯蒂尼安——！”  
空旷的山谷回荡着冒险者的呐喊，声音呗粗糙的石壁切成薄薄一片，向着更远处飘去了。  
他低头接住怒放的百合，用矮人棉布扎成花束放在山坡下，也许下次他还会再来，用新采摘的妮美亚百合表达他的歉意。  
“这不是冒险者吗？你怎么会在这？”  
雅伯里克闻声而来，他穿着大地使者的外套，还扛着锄头和铲子，少了平日里形影不离的长枪。冒险者一时有些惊讶，想要开口解释此行的目的却又踌躇不决，于是指了指刚才留下的百合花，又故意夸张演绎左右张望的动作，好像在寻找什么人。  
雅伯里克见怪不怪，从前冒险者不怎么爱说话，他时不时私下对这个听话的徒弟倾诉养子迟来的青春期种种叛逆行为，而冒险者只会做出点头、摇头以及惊讶三种反应，实属优秀的情感树洞，不知不觉就掌握了埃斯蒂尼安许多黑历史，当然此处可另开一篇。  
龙骑士导师大致理解了冒险者的意思：“我因为曾经的软弱，令年幼的埃斯蒂尼安无家可归，退隐之后偶尔我会到这里整理村民的遗物，也算是对过去的一种交代，我不会丢下这份责任的。”  
“你在找埃斯蒂尼安？那可遭了，连你也找不到他的话，我根本毫无头绪。”雅伯里克长叹一声，“之前他与奥恩·凯的寻龙之旅是那位拂晓的女士告诉我的，我委托她给埃斯蒂尼安多带些钱财……如你所见，那小子行踪飘忽不定，而且从不写信报平安！我一直在怀疑当初的决定是否正确。”  
只要一提及任性的徒弟，雅伯里克就打开了话匣子，顶着寒风向冒险者诉说父亲与师父双重身份的艰辛。冒险者与埃斯蒂尼安有过短暂的会晤，不仅看到了埃斯蒂尼安潜入帝国首都的经历，这段情感的共鸣过于真实，他甚至还体验了一把邪龙咆哮下的龙血沸腾，龙骑士以一己之力破坏神兵武器，单枪杀出重围，最终安全返航。  
之后很长一段时间冒险者都在细细回味那场精彩的战斗，竟有些意犹未尽。  
等等……难道说那一次，他的龙之力受到了埃斯蒂尼安的影响吗？  
雅伯里克注意到冒险者的表情变化，关心说道：“你怎么了？看你的样子似乎有心事，不介意的话告诉我这个师父吧，我会帮助你的。”  
“事实上……”  
冒险者把自己患了花吐症一事大致说明了一下，并当面吐出一朵百合，他自己倒是能保持乐观的心态，雅伯里克着实吓了一大跳：“这！不应该啊，从你获得龙之力开始，我就看出你是一个心志坚定的人，不会轻易受到外界的干扰，龙诗战争的终结就是你的能力最佳证明！”  
冒险者颇为无奈笑笑，他自己也不清楚自己是不是真像旁人说的那么伟大，不过是有些事情他想做就去做了，愿意去做便去做了，不得不做的事也迎头去做了……没有那么多的弯弯绕绕，一往无前的直行反而忽略了身后的影子，英雄的掠影因此而生，继承了冒险者所有还来不及展露的心性——然而弗雷这回彻底装死，摆明就是要让他重新正视自我，连密斯托和阿尔博特也跟着沉默，沉默是今晚的伊修加德。  
“据我所知龙骑士团在翻云雾海进行巡视工作，目前还没有人报告身体异常的情况，厄斯蒂安的话，她凭借自己的枪术在尾羽集落成为了一名猎人，奥恩·凯不时会给我带来她的消息，不过她似乎没出什么问题……”  
雅伯里克拍拍冒险者的肩膀，宽慰他：“我猜，埃斯蒂尼安多多少少会出现一些特殊变化吧……你们共同经历了这么多的战斗，彼此间的牵连早就不局限于‘同一时代被选中的两名苍天之龙骑士’，如果有什么真心话不妨主动敞开了说……至少我认为，他对你一向坦诚，你是不是也可以试着多依赖他？”  
  
山坡上一双脚印正对着下方谈话的二人，风雪呼啸许久，终于将其掩盖。


	2. Chapter 2

伊修加德的重建工作正有条不紊地进行，相较于火热朝天的施工现场，神殿骑士团可以说是一切活动的枢纽，而身兼上议院议长与骑士总长两份重任的艾默里克每天都被山丘一般高耸的文件埋没。虽然得到了出入许可，冒险者在办公室外徘徊一阵，直到艾默里克桌上的红茶消散最后一丝热气，他决定不去打扰忙碌的好友。  
那，稍微占用副官一点点时间应该在允许的范围之内吧？  
“您在找苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安阁下？”看过冒险者递来的信件，昂德卢低头思索一番，给出了意料之中的回复：“很遗憾，我们也无法联络他。星芒节时曾有莫古力前来送礼，其中就有寄给埃斯蒂尼安阁下的，那些礼物放在神殿骑士团许久无人认领，最后都交给了雅伯里克阁下保管……也许，埃斯蒂尼安阁下没有去过阿德内尔占星台。”  
冒险者张开了嘴，第一个字母的气音卡着喉咙，很好的堵住了他的秘密。  
骑士团副官稍稍欠身：“实在抱歉没能帮上您。神殿骑士团会继续留意埃斯蒂尼安阁下的消息，一旦他回到伊修加德我会马上通知您。”  
冒险者点点头，看来他需要换一种方式，比如，奥恩·凯大概很期待一场新的寻“龙”之旅？  
他低头思索着挪到门口，没留意迎面撞上一位熟人。那位龙骑士先是愣了一下，而后脱下头盔兴奋地向冒险者打招呼：“……呀，英雄阁下，真是好久不见！”  
他没有花吐症的病状。冒险者呆呆看着面前的龙骑士，摇头，那龙骑士毫不在意，又指了指自己的脸，笑着说：“我是布吕斯蒙，曾经与厄斯蒂安一起监督了你的苍天试炼，后来我们还共同讨伐了格劳利血龙，还记得吗？”  
这么一说他倒是有点印象了，当年冒险者还是一名普通的格里达尼亚枪术师，意外被龙眼选中成为了苍天之龙骑士，因此结识了埃斯蒂尼安以及龙骑士团的成员，其中就有厄斯蒂安和布吕斯蒙。而在埃斯蒂尼安离开后，他与龙骑士团一同对付格劳利血龙，也亲眼目睹了龙骑士次席命运般的转折点……  
冒险者缓慢地点了头，不过布吕斯蒙也不在乎大英雄是否真的记起了过去，出于好意他向冒险者道出自己所掌握的情报：“我正巧听到你和昂德卢的谈话，你在找埃斯蒂尼安？我刚从龙堡参天高地回来，听说最近出了一名能与龙族并肩作战的猎人，有人在陆行鸟之森目睹过他们战斗的身影。只可惜我没来得及验证这条消息的真实性，如果你有兴趣的话可以去看看。”  
“龙骑士与龙族互为死敌持续千年之久，如今伊修加德与龙族的关系正在逐渐改善，但最了解龙族的还是龙骑士啊……”  
冒险者的脑筋转了一个弯：这句话反过来说，最了解龙骑士的就是龙族？  
布吕斯蒙不知冒险者的大脑掀起了一股云海风暴，见对方心不在焉眼神迷离，以为自己唐突的耽误了冒险者的行程，便匆匆说了声“我还有事，不打扰你”窜入神殿骑士团。冒险者的思路随着轻飘飘浮草上下起伏，最后降落在天极白垩宫的四臂广场，而他回过神来，才发现自己傻傻杵在骑士团大门正中央，门里门外无数充满好奇的吃瓜群众或光明正大或偷偷摸摸打量龙诗战争的英雄，冒险者情急之下一个跳跃，从积雪的房顶逃走了。  
等骑士总长知道他的大英雄今日造访伊修加德，夜幕已经降临，至少他还等来了一位意想不到的老友。  
  
库尔札斯终年被灵灾带来的严寒所笼罩，而在阿巴拉提亚山脉以西，龙堡参天高地则透出深秋的萧瑟，时而黄沙迷眼，时而阴云密布，偶尔兽雷怒号——这是一个极为危险的信号，经验丰富的老猎人往往会警告新手不要轻易挑战荒野深处的幻影女王，她的枝角就留给那些卖命的佣兵和冒险家吧，快快退入充满生机与活力的陆行鸟之森！  
那时他们还很“无知”，带着两份不同的愿望去换取和平，不知道前方会迎来怎样残酷的真相，足以折断少女的意志长枪。当冒险者一行人穿越西部高地的灰色风雪进入陆行鸟之森，第一次感受到黯淡的铁锈红与凋零的枯黄也是如此耀眼的颜色，野生陆行鸟的鸣叫悠扬如星芒节圣歌旋律。冒险者脸上没什么表情，心里的小人早就乐开了花，甚至想大大拥抱他的搭档——噢，那是一只平平无奇的陆行鸟，不是某位龙骑士——这也成为了日后弗雷吐槽他的一件糗事。  
埃斯蒂尼安呢，龙骑士抬起头不说话，也许在提防随时会出现的龙族，然而七天树叶子茂盛，作为完美的天然屏障庇护着陆行鸟之森与尾羽集落。  
悄声小道寂静悠长，曲折仿佛没有尽头，冒险者明白这是夜色作祟，高大的七天树将月光过滤成细碎的白沙，洋洋洒洒抛了一地，反而让脚下的道路愈加模糊，像是通往噩梦终焉之地。他打起十二分的精神打算一口气穿过密林，记忆中只要沿着宽慰河向西南顺流而下，过了邪龙雕像再折向西北就能抵达不洁三塔，冷静克制的龙族维德弗尼尔应该能解释他的龙血为何躁动。  
不知维德弗尼尔再见到埃斯蒂尼安会有怎样的反应？如果埃斯蒂尼安能与他同行的话……  
他突然感到一阵眩晕，意识仿佛跌入泥沼没有天地的界限，黑暗半开，岩石碎裂，有光出现，一对屏息的火焰，无火花，在树干上自由地燃烧。  
是龙吗？还是觅食的斑玃兽？  
冒险者强忍住破裂般的头痛，依靠肌肉的惯性继续向前走，那一对飘摇的火苗也随着他逆流而上，直至悲叹飞泉的古代遗迹。这只野兽拥有足够的耐性，它早就注意到猎物状态不佳，它有信心等待猎物筋疲力尽倒下的那一刻，便能毫不费力获取新鲜的食物。  
冒险者发现了尾随的危机，凭自己的力量解决一只四肢发达的野兽不成问题，只是突如其来的头疼让他一时无法集中注意力。他暗中攥紧长枪，假装吃力地倚靠石柱坐下，等着野兽误以为自己筋疲力尽而袭击，他要的就是这个机会，反过来结果对方的性命。  
流淌的夜色渐渐凝固，头疼似乎也有所缓解，冒险者晃晃脑袋，难道是超越之力的恶作剧？他并没有看到任何人的过去，却看到了一只单独的巨大眼睛，瞳孔像梭子一样直立，眼白如水波粼粼，充满了温柔。这是一只龙眼，龙眼淌下的泪滴落入泥土，迅速滋长一片纯白的百合花田。  
「……tosk□……dra□or……」  
「……tei□……a□……」  
潺潺流水碾碎月色，一层、两层、三层……波纹从岸边晕开，巨大的影子缓慢侵蚀微弱的呼吸，忽的卷起一阵烈风，那只斑玃兽猛然扑向岸边瘫坐的冒险者，与此同时两支尖枪的利刃在野兽体内碰撞，摩擦的力道瞬间撕裂肉体，腥臭的液体洒了冒险者一脸，而从高处跳下的龙骑士直直将枪尖穿裂骨头，深深钉入土中。  
埃斯蒂尼安一把拉起冒险者背在背上，像飞鸟一样迅速穿越陆行鸟之森最后的屏障。高大的七天树被他们远远甩在后头，视野顿时开阔，风沙打磨的巨岩无声散落，有的如同长眠的龙的尸体突兀的横亘在途中，有的相对矗立成掎角之势，满月无声铺满荒烟野地。冒险者看到龙骑士雪白的长发沐浴着皎皎月色，晚风撩动丝丝云缕拂面而来，弄得他鼻尖有些痒痒，忍不住贴着对方后颈蹭了蹭，才没打出哈欠。  
龙骑士在某处一线天小径入口停下。冒险者感觉眩晕的状态消失了，自觉从伙伴身上滑下来，他正要询问埃斯蒂尼安是否就是“与龙并肩作战的猎人”，埃斯蒂尼安却抢先开口。  
“喂，伙伴，你知道当初我们是怎么猎龙的吗？”  
冒险者愣了一下，不明白埃斯蒂尼安为什么会问这个问题。  
龙骑士淡淡叙述着过去传统又危险的猎龙行为：“利用其他生物的尸骸……最好是龙族的眷属，引诱出真正的龙族，杀死目标后，再利用龙族的尸骸引出更为强大的龙族。”  
“饵食台地有不少散居的龙族，那只斑玃兽的尸体迟早会引起他们的注意，为了果腹，其他龙族可不一定认你这位大英雄。虽然我相信你有实力不会惧怕任何敌人，然而……伙伴，你好像总是把自己置身于危险之中啊。”  
冒险者试着用微笑掩饰心虚，立刻被龙骑士瞪了一眼。  
“……不过那致命一击十分漂亮，该说不愧是你，嗯？”  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手揉揉冒险者的脑袋，半长的头发有些油腻，胡茬也如青苔蔓延，原本身上浓厚的野兽气味被刺鼻的、复杂的加工涂料味道替代。据传英雄阁下在天穹街启动仪式上露面片刻便不知去向，几天后带着大量素材空降施工现场，不眠不休埋头苦干，结合众人之力短短数日就完成了第一阶段的基础建设。“说起来，你们两个某些方面异常相似呢，埃斯蒂尼安，你不是那种会参与感人重逢场面的人，我们的英雄也不是能好好坐下叙旧的人。”他的好友甚至直白表达了错过冒险者的遗憾，转而意味深长看着自己，埃斯蒂尼安简单询问冒险者的去向，得到确定答复后照旧从骑士团的窗户跳了出去。  
从踏入陆行鸟之森开始，他莫名感受到一股悲伤的龙之力，像一首没写完的诗，摇摇晃晃飘荡在林间，牵引着自己顺利找到遗迹群中精神不振的伙伴，然后龙骑士就看到愚蠢的野兽正欲袭击冒险者……  
冒险者任由伙伴摆弄脑袋，心里却在思考另一件事。他在悲叹飞泉“看到”的龙眼，那是因为埃斯蒂尼安吗？还是说，那是遗迹的过去？伊赛勒说的，曾经人龙友好的证明？  
当初伊赛勒与埃斯蒂尼安还为此争论一番，最后阿尔菲诺出面调解，说让拥有超越之力的冒险者来判断，不过这个问题至今没有答案，冒险者不能确定自己现在看到的究竟是埃斯蒂尼安的记忆……又或者，邪龙之影的回忆，和遗迹的历史。  
无论是邪龙之影还是古代遗迹的记忆，二者都弥漫着一缕哀伤的气息，他不知道这份心情来自回忆本身的渲染，还是因为他想起了千年前的悲剧，矛盾在闪耀、碰撞、颠簸……总之，埃斯蒂尼安没有花吐症的症状，这是好事。冒险者暗暗松了一口气，看来只有自己的龙之以太产生了异变，任务完成，差不多可以返回水晶都向水晶公和拂晓众人汇报情况了。  
那么花吐症一事，还需要对他的伙伴埃斯蒂尼安说明吗？  
他不想这么快结束旅行。  
“喂，你怎么了，怎么露出那种难过的表情？”龙骑士顺手拍拍冒险者的脸，看着搭档一副状况外的模样，埃斯蒂尼安皱了眉头，自己已经站在冒险者面前了，冒险者却好像不打算对他说点什么。  
“如果觉得身体不舒服就好好休息，前面是那些蚂蚁的洞穴，我们就在这里露营，至少你能享受一个安静的夜晚。”骨颌族自有一套驱龙的办法，使他们得以在夹缝中生存，埃斯蒂尼安看准了这一点便决定在此露营，他正要去捡木柴，回头又看了看：“伙伴，你真的没事吗？”  
冒险者向过去一样微笑，点头。  
龙骑士耸耸肩，真拿你没办法。  
  
冒险者记得，那个篝火之夜他全程没有开口说话——阿尔菲诺在反省自己的无知，埃斯蒂尼安难得主动透露往事，伊赛勒依然在思考人与龙的未来，冒险者却偏过头看莫古唐打呼噜……现在也是一样，他一言不发，盯着龙骑士的魔枪出神。埃斯蒂尼安也做着跟上回一模一样的事，随手往火里丢木柴，他也保持沉默。  
夜的寂静最终被龙骑士掐断。  
“伙伴，你怎么会突然跑到龙堡参天高地来了？莫非你就是传闻中与龙并肩作战的猎人，还有奥恩·凯那个小家伙？”  
冒险者回以他迷茫的表情，片刻后忽然瞪大了眼，好像领悟了什么，不可思议般看着埃斯蒂尼安。“不，实际上……”他说，自己并不是为了打听龙猎人的消息而来，随即讲身体产生的异变一五一十告诉搭档，尽量完全转述拂晓伙伴与水晶公关于结晶化以太的解释，当然他剔除了那些拗口的专业词汇，换成自己的理解：“……恩莫族的学者说，这叫‘花吐症’，体内的以太会被‘情感’影响以鲜花的模样呈现，目前还没有具体的结论解释这种以太变异的成因咳咳……我以为是龙之力影响了我的以太，但你和伊修加德的龙骑士们没有出现这种怪病，大概还有别的原因吧，于是我想要到龙堡寻找龙族……唔！”  
话未说完，喉咙里异物上涌的恶心感令冒险者下意识捂住嘴，龙骑士已经冲上前握住搭档的手腕强行移开，他担心冒险者会做出某些伤害自己的行为。“伙伴！你没事吧！”而冒险者双眼翻白，舌头不自主翘起，几次干呕后只有一些涎水顺着下巴滴落，埃斯蒂尼安急忙松开手小心又谨慎轻拍他的后背，将对方的脑袋搁在胸前，以环抱的姿势支撑他的伙伴……然而经过这一番折腾，冒险者所描述的“花吐症”并没有出现，只是人有些虚脱，抵着龙骑士的胸膛大口喘着气，他的背后布满了冷汗，风一吹刺骨的寒意侵入腠理，吓得他连连打了好几个喷嚏，蜷缩身子朝着温暖的热源蠕动。  
他贴紧那块裸露的皮肤，感受到血液无声奔涌的炽热，喉咙溢出舒适的呼噜声，失去意识前他从一束束银色月光的缝隙中看到了高耸的塔尖，那里似乎是龙的安眠之所……彻悟窟下翻腾的熔岩包裹着龙伤痕累累的尸体给予最后的保护，继而由外至里点燃坚硬的鳞甲，烧毁肌肉，空剩一副骨架，最后也会被岁月侵蚀与这片土地合为一体吧，龙在世上唯一的证明已被人分食殆尽。  
他又看到了，在他的正上方那颗巨大的眼球默默注视着这一切，干瘪的百合花瓣纷纷扬扬洒了一地。  
「……dra□…so……m□……」  
「…□oshk……mor□…」  
「…□ehsk……ea□s…a□……」  
「…k□ash……e□sk……」  
悠远的、深深的悲伤缠绕他的四肢，似曾相识，冒险者不由脱口而出：“埃斯蒂尼安？”  
无人回应，如长吁，又似短叹，像哽咽，仿佛呻吟，断断续续的抽泣随着每一片花瓣飘落，堆积在脚边垒砌成细碎的白色残骸，而龙眼细长的瞳孔越来越狭窄，变作一条细缝，最后完全消失，只剩一颗硕大的、发光发热的卵状以太块悬挂高处。  
那是“太阳”吗？冒险者不禁产生这样的疑惑。  
这时“卵”的表面骤然出现一道曲折的裂缝，似乎其中孕育的新生命即将破壳而出，一道、两道、三道……裂缝越来越多，越来越明显。冒险者脑中忽然闪过一幕尘封的画面，大叫不妙，他想要拿出长枪应对，才发现自己两手空空，这里是光轮祭坛的终点，四周是陡峭的山壁，下方是滚烫的熔岩，他无路可退。  
“卵”的碎片轰然坠落，一阵热浪迎面袭来，冒险者抬手去挡，高温气旋却携着绿叶红花将整个荒芜的世界翻新，狰狞的岩石摇身一变化作翠绿的乔木，汹涌的岩浆摇荡褪色滤出清澈的湖水，唯有脚下那一具龙的骸骨没有消失，翼骨间的薄膜百孔千疮貌如蛛网，吸引了无数美丽的蝴蝶，修长的颈骨半截入土，白石小径蜿蜒向前，两对弯曲突出的龙角淹没在妍妍繁花之中。  
冒险者目瞪口呆之余，一个高挑的身影从对面狂奔而来，抓起他的手毫不犹豫从悬崖上跳了下去——  
那里，左边永远是右边，影子其实是实体。进入那个倒立的世界，我们彻夜无眠。


	3. Chapter 3

想象中溺水的窒息感姗姗来迟，身体先一步作出求生的反应，手脚胡乱速腾，一旦触及救命的浮木立刻牢牢抓紧……冒险者悠悠转醒，直面迎上埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛，两人额头对着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼吸与心跳的节奏同拍，一条明亮的光河从灰色圆石的表面淌过，似乎连眼睫颤抖的微小影子也能捕捉。  
冒险者急忙从伙伴身上滚下来跌坐在一旁，“埃斯蒂尼安？！抱歉……”说着，冒险者摸摸脖子，一惊，只有一个简单的吞咽动作，他的嘴里没有长出百合花，先前折磨喉咙的异物堵塞感也凭空消失了。  
“奇怪，花呢？”  
四周只有发白的石头和枯草，这些都是真实存在的东西，而当他抬起头，月亮已向西方倾斜，山的那边出现了鱼肚白。  
“看来你恢复的不错，伙伴。”埃斯蒂尼安脸上看不出喜怒，整个人笼罩在淡淡光晕之中，朦胧而又虚幻，看起来如同一头初醒的龙，“身体没事了吗？”  
冒险者沉默好一会儿，才试着重新开口说话：“我……昨晚还发生了什么吗？”  
若是无事发生，他反而感到些许不安。  
埃斯蒂尼安递过来一件东西，将冒险者本就扑朔迷离的梦境搅得天翻地覆——那是一片单薄的百合花瓣，更像一块蛋壳的碎片。冒险者伸出手轻轻触碰它，感受到一股熟悉的暖流缠绕指尖，鲜活的龙之以太跃然而起，龙的低吟由内向外回应同伴的呼唤……他的思绪从幻境的彼岸缓缓驶入现实，仅仅微小的接触，龙骑士的铠甲就被完全侵蚀。当初埃斯蒂尼安透过龙眼看到了死去的邪龙，龙之力与之共鸣、情感共融，其中仇恨的怒火被无限放大，邪龙之影趁虚而入。就连日后的神龙也是一样，龙眼作为信仰的核心，汲取了极度的痛苦和绝望而被召唤。  
如今自己看到了流泪的龙眼，这是证据，还是警示？  
冒险者一时不知该如何解释，想着自己要是能有拂晓记录者十分之一的文采，兴许能用一些晦涩难懂的词句来抒发内心的苦闷。相反的，龙骑士一脸平静收好花瓣，故作轻松说道：“前半夜你说了不少胡话，我听不清楚内容。本来我想直接把你带回伊修加德，让你好好躺上一段时间……不过我认为有些事还是得本人亲自确认会比较好，你有非来不可的借口，我也一样。”  
龙骑士暗自咬咬牙，补充说道：“伙伴，如果你的龙之力失衡，换句话说，尼德霍格残余的龙眼力量伤害了你，我有必要为此负责。”  
“或许是我理解错了，搭档，你看，‘花吐症’不像我之前描述的那样，万一……”想起魔女的忠告，冒险者不由苦笑，计划总是与现实背道而驰，龙骑士化身为龙愤然离去的场景至今历历在目，他不敢，也不能拿朋友的安危来冒险，而雅伯里克建议他多多依赖同伴，至少自己应该告诉埃斯蒂尼安潜在的危险：“……我看到了一个巨大的龙眼，龙眼流下的眼泪变成了花朵，好多好多的百合花，我还听到了一首龙诗，虽然我不知道是哪一条龙，但可以清楚感受到他的悲伤，难道是这股悲伤的力量影响了我的龙之力？这种感觉有些奇怪，又很熟悉，似乎自己有过类似的经历……伙伴，你说我会不会也变成了龙呢，如果我失去理智嗷呜嗷呜到处作乱，那就必须请你这位‘屠龙专家’出马了哈哈……啊！”  
话音刚落，冒险者脑门上结结实实挨了一击。  
“你和阿尔菲诺可不是这么做的，我也没有理由放任你独自行动，我们是搭档，有问题就该共同面对。”不容拒绝的陈述口吻，龙骑士扣着冒险者的肩膀强迫他面对自己：“你马上把那什么‘花吐症’再仔仔细细从头到尾跟我说清楚，不管是什么怪病，两位红血之龙骑士联手，还有亲人和朋友的帮助，难道不能解决问题吗！”  
“可是，埃斯蒂尼安，这次的情况跟以往不同，万一……”  
“你忘了我体内也有龙之力吗，相信只要对比一下很快就能找到你那病症的原因吧。还是说你认为我才是导致你以太失衡的源头，所以千方百计想要远离我？”  
“不、不是的，我不是这个意思！”冒险者着急辩驳，自己被口水呛到咳嗽几声，龙骑士也慌了，又要去抓他的手腕，这次却被推开。冒险者摇摇头示意自己没事，这一动作被搭档解读为另一种意思：“伙伴，你没有受到花吐症的影响，对我来说就是最好的消息。这病症应该是我自身的原因，我不想麻烦你。”  
冷静的面具裂开一道细微的裂痕，那里流露的温柔莫名让冒险者渐渐放松，埃斯蒂尼安盯着那一双湿润的蓝眼睛不觉软了语气，看似漫不经心岔开话题：“什么麻烦不麻烦的，你的麻烦加起来比翻云雾海的海狸还少吗。与其胡思乱想，不如趁早行动，或者说你想多睡一会儿？后半夜你倒是睡得很安稳，就跟那些海狸似的，一边睡一边打鼾，特别响亮。”  
冒险者努力配合他的表演：“库啵啵，库啵！这都被你发现了！”  
“哈，海狸就该听话好好睡觉！”  
埃斯蒂尼安突然欺身上前箍住冒险者的脖子，狠狠揉了一把对方乱糟糟的后脑勺，被汗水浸透的短发一簇簇昂首冲天，像极了莫古力头上炸裂的绒球，龙骑士心里得了乐趣，又去搓额上脸上细密的汗珠，手下没个轻重弄得伙伴哇哇乱叫，然后冒险者也笑骂着伸手去抓乱他的头发……两人就这样打闹了一会儿，冒险者竟真觉得有些困了，大大咧咧倚靠搭档的肩头再次入梦。  
他的鼻尖还挂着汗珠，身体像初生的幼兽不自主微微颤抖，几个小动作暴露了冒险者的梦并非一个平静的世界，龙骑士见状稍稍收紧手臂把人圈在怀里，下巴抵着伙伴的额头，就像昨晚那样——龙骑士低声哼起小时候母亲哄他入睡的童谣，大部分的旋律已经忘得差不多了，照顾弟弟的时候他也唱不出完整的一首歌，来来回回就那几句，随着呼吸的风扑在冒险者脸上，轻轻拂去那些微不可见的白色碎晶。  
山岩巨木将今日稀薄的晨光分成三份，一块落在陆行鸟之森七天树的树顶，和着水汽滋养沉甸甸的果实，另一块飘向阿巴拉提亚山麓，被终年不散的云雾吞噬，而最后一块完全贴紧荒烟野地，为千年的残垣镀上一层冷金色，破损的邪龙雕像半截入土，威严犹在。  
龙骑士一向对这些破砖烂瓦不感兴趣，可这回不一样，他握紧了拳，手心还是冷的。  
只要有什么契机，冒险者就能够看到过去的真相。被遗忘的废墟和龙眼……当时阿尔菲诺是这么说的，因而埃斯蒂尼安为了尽快结束与冰女的口舌之争，随便敷衍答应了，实际上他并不认为自己与其他三人是同伴，不过是拥有相同目的暂时合作的路人罢了。  
但是现在不一样了……他反复告诉自己，不一样了。  
  
“雅·修特拉，感受如何？”  
“这些藏书和纸质材料能够躲过光之泛滥的侵蚀已是难得，能够保存至今尤为珍贵，就像无光之海的星辰一样耀眼，看来拜克·拉各阁下也是一位爱书之人啊。”魔女小心合上书籍，轻轻叹了一声：“人类之于星球，犹如树叶之于大海，那位侍女并没能在这些浩繁卷帙中留下姓名，反而花吐症这个怪病因她得以命名，真是可怜的人。于里昂热，你那边的收获怎么样？”  
“那位乐于助人的魔法师也是一位无名之辈，如此新奇的以太症状竟然没有过多的记载，就像被人刻意抹除存在一般……或许我们该换个方向，查看一些‘特殊记录’说不定能有新的突破。”  
“特殊记录？你的意思是……”  
“每个人都有不足为外人道的秘密，而承载这些秘密的多是私人的日记和信件，宇宙宫的秘闻也应如是，说不定某个角落会留下曾经的魔法痕迹，只是……”于里昂热的目光眼前随性打扫的魔法扫帚移动，“人类之于历史犹如尘埃，一个枪术师就能轻易将其抹去。”  
这时，图书馆的大门缓缓打开，十数只仙子猪驮着大量成捆的书籍鱼贯而入，拂晓的记录者随手拿起一本装帧精美的册子翻了几页，笑道：“即便是尘埃，只要有心整理，也不会被遗忘在时间的角落。何其幸运，我们的英雄不会成为微尘，也不是拿着扫帚扫大街的清洁工。”  
“第一世界和原初世界时间流速差异也是个不稳定因素。不知道原初世界那边有没有新的进展，这段日子没有收到大英雄的任何消息，真让人感到不安。”  
“最近水晶公似乎在和妖灵王商量如何利用丽耶美格梦园与原初世界进行沟通，至少我们能可以过梦境直接联络英雄阁下。”  
“但愿一切顺利。”  
  
不洁三塔通向龙族的安眠之所，某种意义上来说，那里也是一个虚幻的梦境，近乎不朽的生命终将回归绵绵不断流淌的时间，像波纹一样扩散到无垠的宇宙，同时新的波纹从星海的另一头无声涌出，默默向着千百万星里外的彼岸推移。  
现在他们就站在塔的底端。不知是不是因为近期龙血活跃的缘故，冒险者发觉自己听到了更多来自龙的声音，高塔之上熟睡的龙沉重的呼吸，归来的龙扑腾双翼掀起了强风，刚出壳的幼龙第一声尖叫，还有远在彻悟窟深处的、几乎微不可闻的心跳，犹如乐团正在演奏一首复杂的叙事诗，低沉的大号、浑厚的提琴、尖锐的短笛、断断续续的鼓点，旋律起伏跌宕，层层叠叠攀向高潮，连他的心弦也为之战栗……不，那是共鸣，是游离的孤独者终于回归族群的喜悦，狂乱而令人愉快。  
他猛地揪住胸口，奋力阻挡突如其来的喧哗，龙骑士见状立刻抱起伙伴冲出不洁三塔。冒险者晃晃脑袋，此时的太阳就像一颗富有弹性的像皮球在波光粼粼的荒原上反复跳跃，直到飞溅不出一片浪花才趋于平稳。龙的咆哮像海绵一样膨胀，从水底缓慢上升，接触到空气的一瞬凝固，现在他听得清了。“伙伴！没事吧？听得到我说话吗？”冒险者点点头，那是埃斯蒂尼安的呼唤，他能感受到龙骑士身上传来的令人心神宁静的气息，剩余的那点意识告诉他伙伴似乎安然无恙，没有受到一丝惊扰……当埃斯蒂尼安焦急的面容渐渐变得清晰，冒险者觉得喉咙有些干涩，好像有什么东西顶在舌头下面，吐出一看，又是一朵含苞的百合，落在枯草丛中绽放渺小的纯白。  
冒险者因过于惊讶张大了嘴，难道昨晚的经历只是一场过于真实的梦？可埃斯蒂尼安明明就在身边。  
而埃斯蒂尼安先一步拾起百合，细细嗅了一番，再与之前小心保管的那片花瓣进行对比，似乎在确认什么。冒险者不知该用哪些词汇来形容搭档的复杂表情，猛虎与蔷薇是刚与柔的和谐，龙骑士与百合则成了捕食者与被捕食者的奇妙组合——埃斯蒂尼安突然咬下一片花瓣含进嘴里，像品尝食物那样咀嚼。“没什么味道啊。”龙骑士面无表情点评。冒险者却被这一幕吓到了，好一会儿才反应过来，急忙扑上去试图用手指撬开搭档的嘴，埃斯蒂尼安反过来利用体型优势避开伙伴胡乱挥舞的手。  
“快吐出来，埃斯蒂尼安！你在干什……咳咳！”  
埃斯蒂尼安闪身躲过冒险者情急之下挥出的拳，反手牵制对方的胳膊将人摁倒，盛开的百合被碾碎在脚下，化为微弱的萤光融化在烈日下。龙骑士语气中明显透出一丝不快：“我改变主意了。就像我利用龙眼感应尼德霍格的情感一样，虽然不能获得与你完全相同的体验，但我可以感受到其他的变化……伙伴，冷静点，这不算坏事。”龙骑士一贯任性妄为，眼神坦然、态度坚定让人难以驳斥。  
“还有力气出拳，看来这个花吐症不是什么大问题……不过你现在这个状态，我要是认真跟你打一场，你会输得很惨。”  
冒险者的拳头顿了顿，最后缓缓松开。他看起来沮丧极了，懊恼与不甘同时出现在脸上，埃斯蒂尼安记得类似的表情，龙骑士第一次主动称呼他为“伙伴”、邀请他一起去屠杀邪龙的时候，冒险者也是这样，迅速收起不希望被人看到的情绪，咧咧嘴，挤出一个笑容：“谁胜谁负还不一定呢，不过我很乐意再揍你一次咳咳。”  
冒险者站起身拍拍衣服上的泥土，把新的百合抛入宽慰河，让烦恼与花儿随水漂去。  
“等你养好身体再说。”龙骑士伸出手：“走吧，伙伴，我们没多少时间了。”  
他们的阴影倒映在破裂的天花板上，像龙的翅膀，无所畏惧地向上爬，设想这一次或许能够裹着黑夜进入光芒。  
其实不洁三塔不会说话，作为索姆阿尔的唇齿，栖息于此的龙族小心又谨慎地保持安静，同时使用龙火简单粗暴地驱逐不速之客，以免打扰长眠的灵魂。埃斯蒂尼安提议翻越围墙，绕开守门的炎龙直接跳入塔中，冒险者有些疑惑，随即也明白了搭档的顾虑，尽管新的和平年代已经开启，但不是所有的龙都能马上接受曾经站在对立面的龙骑士。冒险者曾经协助维德弗尼尔夺回龙族圣地灵峰，又与莫古力族和龙族一起修复四臂广场，赚了不少好评；反观埃斯蒂尼安一向做好事不留名，全靠奥恩·凯一张嘴刷好感，也不知多少龙族会承认这位传说中的红血之龙骑士。  
如果能将红血之龙骑士的故事谱成“诗”，交由龙来传唱呢？冒险者又萌生了新的创造念头。  
“待会儿你先别说话，我来跟白龙谈谈。”埃斯蒂尼安打断冒险者的幻想，顺手揉了一把伙伴毛茸茸的脑袋。  
维德弗尼尔被窗外的动静惊醒，逆光中他以为那是初来乍到的双足飞龙，然而陌生又熟悉的龙之力教他心生警惕，不得不打起十二分的精神应对。  
「原来是你啊，勇猛的人类。想不到我只睡了一个午觉，你的力量已经如此强大，让我误以为你是我的同族。」当他看向一旁的埃斯蒂尼安，未穿着铠甲的龙骑士依旧盛气凌人，犹如尖枪一般刺激背上的伤口。理智告诉白龙这是尼德霍格之影给予圣龙眷属的惩罚，维德弗尼尔不至于迁怒埃斯蒂尼安，只是长吁一声：「哦……傲慢的人类，你为何出现在龙的安眠之所？」  
龙骑士坦言：“我们来寻求龙族的帮助。”  
「……哦？」  
“我想你应该知道，龙骑士远超人类的力量源自于尼德霍格，即使尼德霍格已经消失，这股龙之力依然留存。现在我的伙伴身体出现了一些问题，似乎是因为龙之力，而我却无事发生，也不知道这种异变从何而来。我请求你能帮助他，无论什么条件我都能做到。”  
「人类的报酬对于龙来说不值一提……不过，确实如你所说，我能感受到他的体内有一股异常活跃的力量，与我的先祖七大天龙十分相似。勇猛的人类，请靠近一些。」  
冒险者走上前，短短几步的距离好几次往这边看，龙骑士耸耸肩，无所谓又无所畏惧，他的搭档噗的笑出来，被他一眼瞪了回去。  
两位龙骑士之间奇妙的“对话”在维德弗尼尔看来犹如两只幼龙的窃窃私语，依靠吐息确认彼此的存在，这是龙在呼气的过程中为数不多的体验，白龙伸长脖子以吻部触碰冒险者的头、胸口和四肢，吻部的肉鳞相对浓密而柔软，像刷子一样轻轻扫过冒险者的皮肤。  
有点痒……冒险者缩了缩脖子，他并不讨厌这样的触碰，甚至很开心，当他躺在草地上沐浴阳光、舒展身体的时候，那些沾着露珠的草叶和花瓣也会像这样给与他湿漉漉的亲吻，温柔地安抚着躁动的龙之以太。  
真是可怜啊……维德弗尼尔这么想。  
人类没有锋锐的利爪和獠牙，也没有坚硬如铁的鳞甲，渺小、脆弱、不堪一击，却学会了制造比龙牙龙爪更锋利的武器和比龙鳞更加坚固的铠甲，在这广阔天地间博得一块繁衍生息之地，然而对于龙族来说，人类是转瞬即逝的飞鸟，是善于躲藏的昆虫，是逆流而上的地鱼，人类的灵魂是一闪而过的流星，即便陨落，抬头依然可以看到满天星辰。  
眼前这颗被龙眷顾的最闪耀的星，如今蒙上了一层阴影。  
埃斯蒂尼安等得有些心急，忍不住跨出一步，问：“怎么样，他还好吗？”  
「安静，人类……」维德弗尼尔眯着眼又打量了一番冒险者，呼气的力道明显加重：「我看到了……勇猛的人类身上同时具备我的先祖与尼德霍格的力量，这份力量充满了生命力，它在生长，也在死亡。」  
“这话是什么意思……”  
「就是如此。人类，龙族在尘世看护的那一点东西，不多，大约有多少要看我们能留存多久，以及它们能留存多久……」  
“喂，我说你……”  
“我还有一个问题——”冒险者突然出声打断龙骑士的发难：“百合对于龙族来说意味着什么咳咳……”话音刚落，那鲜活的生命从他的口中脱落，百合自掌心盛开。  
维德弗尼尔没有表现出过多的惊讶，倒不如说龙族的面部表情过于单一，他们的情绪往往通过眼神和语言表达，而白龙闭上眼似乎陷入了回忆，好一会儿缓缓才呼出气流：「一种普通的野花，在龙堡的各个角落随处可见，人类称之为“百合”，于是我们也把这种花叫作龙堡百合。不洁三塔的郊外一度开满了白色的龙堡百合，一千年前，尼德霍格的龙火烧毁了一切，从此只剩下荒烟野地。」  
直到一千年后，不断膨胀的怨念、永日焦灼的复仇心以及拯救友人的心愿，三道意志的剧烈碰撞……龙堡的百合再度盛开，却隐藏了一份难以言说的情感。  
  
漆黑的巨龙曾经向龙骑士提出请求：「如果你们接下来准备去祭悼我的祖上，那么请采一些龙堡百合带上吧。它生前最喜欢这种花的花香。」  
冒险者顿悟了。梦中的百合花，那也是尼德霍格千年以来超脱于人类时间和记忆的情感载体吗？


	4. Chapter 4

埃斯蒂尼安这几日开始咳嗽，好像不小心吸入了一群调皮的莫古力，那些轻飘飘的绒毛随着他的呼吸上下起伏，小巧的爪子故意抓挠他的气管，惹他急躁。龙骑士强迫自己把喉咙里的异物咳出来，除了肺部出现轻微撕裂的痛觉，他并没有像冒险者表现出特别明显的症状，吐出花朵，或是莫古力的绒球。  
“还真是糟糕的体验呢……”  
他接过冒险者递来一杯温热的果汁，据说是七天树烂熟的果实发酵制成，然而与自由脑窟穴生产的七天树果酒相比少了一点独特的鲜味，龙骑士眸光黯淡，第一次因为食物不合口产生失落感。  
冒险者知道内情，但为了好身手一众骨颌族的生命安全着想，他决定保持沉默。  
“怎么了？露出这样的表情，你在思考接下来的打算吗？”显然，埃斯蒂尼安误会了什么，龙骑士伸手抓了抓伙伴额前的碎发，那双蓝眼睛忽闪看着他，犹如受惊扑腾的蝴蝶翅膀，显得茫然无措。  
意外的可爱，龙骑士不自觉将伙伴此时的模样与记忆里的小东西划上了等号。  
从前库尔札斯还未覆盖冰雪，一些野生的陆行鸟会穿越西部的高山进入东部的草场，这些大胆粗心的家伙在繁衍期霸占了大大小小农场的圈舍孵育后代，离开的时候却总会落下几只还不具备行走能力的雏鸟。牧羊的精灵少年就在自家的羊圈里发现了一只刚出壳的巧儿黑陆行鸟，小小的脑袋，大大的眼睛，装满了无数的问号。  
“埃斯蒂尼安，你真的不要紧吗？咳……”  
一声咳嗽把龙骑士拉回现实，他抢过冒险者的百合，攥在手里任由花儿舒展花瓣，似乎陷入了思考。  
“我没事，你应该多关心一下自己吧。你还在做噩梦吗？”  
“不……没怎么梦到和龙有关的东西了。”  
“那就算个好消息吧。你看，既然我们找到了龙血异变的源头，只要想办法把这部分以太从你的身体里直接摘除就好。”  
嘴上这么说，然而埃斯蒂尼安心中并没有十足的把握，该怎么做、能怎么做？会不会对他的伙伴身体造成不可逆转的伤害？毫无头绪。而冒险者不会拒绝任何请求。就算食用以太结晶，他也没有办法以此作为媒介洞察冒险者内心的真实想法，就好像行驶在茫茫大海上的帆船，他就站在甲板上，可以看到远方盘旋的白鸟，可以侧耳倾听微风的细语呢喃，也可以观察海浪预测未来的风暴，唯独不能看到平静海面以下的深层漩涡。当时自己指责阿尔菲诺不该把讨伐蛮神这样的重任说得如此轻松，现在他也站在了同样的位置上，而冒险者依然是那个冒险者，作为光之战士，所承担的压力和苦痛是任何人都无法感同身受的。  
据说黑色的陆行鸟天生拥有飞行的能力，精灵少年喜出望外，一次又一次把幼鸟抛向天空，想让他的朋友早日掌握飞行的技巧，回归自由……  
他才发现，手中的百合花渐渐凋萎，碎成一粒粒的光点四散而去。七天树茂盛的枝叶遮蔽了天空，夜幕从枝头垂下，将所有的光和热合拢在这一方小小的空间，冒险者抬头看了看还未消失的萤火，微小而耀眼，仿佛那是遗落的星辰，他的脸上显出沉醉的表情，嘴唇蠕动几下有如喟叹。  
“真好看啊……”  
冒险者轻咳几声，没有吐出花朵，花吐的症状时好时坏，似乎会受到附近龙族的影响，他已经习惯了。  
“什么？”埃斯蒂尼安顺着冒险者手指的方向看去，只看到斑驳的树影。  
“是星星啊……我在伊修加德认识了一位来自萨雷安的占星术士，她教了我一些占星学知识，还带我到不同的地点感悟星座。有一回去了钢卫塔，在那里我看到了冰天座……”冒险者顿了顿，眼中火焰的影子欢快地跳跃，“蕾薇瓦老师告诉我，相传月亮神梅茵菲娜将月光冻结成冰块，而战争神哈罗妮以长枪将冰块加工雕琢，筑起庄严的宫殿，因此象征冰天座祝福的力量名为‘长枪’。”  
冒险者向后靠着树干，把自己包裹在一件手工大衣里，尽量缩成一团，只露出一对亮晶晶的眼睛：“那个时候我忽然想到了你……我和雅伯里克师父曾经到悬崖下面找过你，崖底都是厚厚的积雪，我们没找到你，但是发现了落单的石像鬼，顺手把它消灭了哈哈……现在想想时间过得好快啊，那好像是很久之前的事了咳……”  
一些萤火虫似的光点从大衣领口钻了出来，悠悠然旋转飞舞，轻轻一碰就俏皮地后退，完全躲藏起来，一下就找不到了。  
龙骑士低声说：“……钢卫塔的悬崖下有一条路，可以通向我的故乡芬戴尔村。等这件事彻底解决，我带你去看看吧。”  
“好啊好啊，咳咳！”冒险者心满意足合上眼，“不过，埃斯蒂尼安……其实有件事我没有告诉你……”  
他的声音越来越小，最后完全被木柴燃烧的声音盖过去了。  
「…□ess……do□…」  
夜风习习，沁人心脾，百合的幽香似有似无，悲伤的龙诗若隐若现。而森林深处，传来了一声诡异、绵长的嚎叫——同时，冒险者所倚靠的七天树，背后响起了极度微小的脚步声，对方显然是一个经验老到的猎手，若不是长年厮混战场磨砺而生的敏锐感，恐怕无法第一时间觉察。埃斯蒂尼安不动声色握紧魔枪，蹲下身挪到冒险者旁边，伸手捏了捏对方的掌心——冒险者毫无反应，脸上还挂着入睡前安详的笑容，那句意味不明的龙诗或许是一个信号，引诱他重新进入龙的梦境去窥探逝去的秘密。  
麻烦了啊……  
龙骑士回头扑灭篝火，以极快的速度抱起伙伴跳到树上，小心安置好昏睡的冒险者之后，他重新把枪尖对准声源，准备随时攻击。

冒险者睁开眼睛，发现自己又来到了梦中的光轮祭坛。祭坛中心矗立着一座人龙雕像，人的部分已经毁坏，龙的部分爬满了伤痕，不远处，那具龙的骨架依旧卧在芳草之中，而眼窝处开了一朵纯白的龙堡百合，深色的花芯犹如眼珠，花蕊如瞳孔，微风拂过，龙的眼眸流转，有意无意引导冒险者向某一处看去——  
又是一朵龙堡百合，花芯朝着另一个方向，那里还是只有一朵龙堡百合，在众多野花杂草中尤为显眼。  
尼德霍格，还是邪龙之影？他想要告诉他什么呢？  
星星点点的百合花连成一条珍珠小径，通向人龙雕像背后的迷雾水境——上回他陷入困境的时候，埃斯蒂尼安突然出现将他带出绝地——在这之前，那里是悬崖峭壁，崖底流淌的滚烫的岩浆融化了无数龙的尸骸。  
埃斯蒂尼安……？他的脑中突然闪过伙伴的片段。  
这好像又不是梦。  
冒险者确信当时混乱中自己看清了对方的面容，银白发丝掠过他的脸颊，那些细腻如风的抚摸难以忽视，龙骑士的手甲像铁铐一样锁住他的手腕，腕骨几乎被捏碎的痛如此真实，而埃斯蒂尼安真的出现了，无论梦境还是现实，龙骑士一直在重复同样的、对伙伴一次又一次的拯救。  
至于为什么龙骑士能够闯入他的梦，冒险者从未去细究其中深意，自己清醒的时候确实看到了熟悉的搭档，他就坦然接受了这个事实，仿佛危机时刻龙骑士就会来到自己身边，这是一件多么稀松平常的事情。  
这一次埃斯蒂尼安也会出现在他的梦里吗？  
冒险者顺着百合花路慢慢绕到人龙雕像背后。  
一扇巨大而华丽的门耸立在悬崖边上，黄金镶边，琉璃切面光滑，乍看之下波光荡漾，近看镜的那一面却是流淌的熔岩，镜的这一面则冒险者倒映出十数张一模一样惊讶的脸。这不是伊修加德或是龙堡遗迹风格的装饰品，冒险者认得出，这分明是丽耶美格梦园的“门”！  
冒险者惊诧不已——这时，梦园之门无声打开，两个熟悉的身影向他缓缓走来。  
“你们怎么来了？”

经的龙骑士、如今的猎人厄丝蒂安依然穿着那套古旧的腾龙铠甲，金属表面黑紫的漆几乎剥落干净了，光泽沉淀如玫瑰金的朝霞，整个人看起来愈发英气。埃斯蒂尼安发现她换了一柄白尖锥形长枪，这样挺好，盖博尔格都已经成为了历史，龙骑士们也在寻找各自新的出路。  
“这可真是意外的‘收获’啊……”厄丝蒂安忍不住感叹，“我设想过与旧友重逢的场景，只是没想到会在这种情况下同时见到两位苍天之龙骑士。”  
“更正，‘苍天之龙骑士’的称号已经被我舍弃了。”  
同行的奥恩·凯点点头，颇为得意说道：“咳嗯！现在应该称为红血之龙骑士，是与龙并肩作战，燃烧龙之力战斗的骑士！”  
然而那位英雄陷入了沉睡。冒险者似乎完全觉察不到现实世界发生的任何变动，包括自己被抱起跳上树又跳下来整个过程，不时发出梦呓一般模糊不清的音节。埃斯蒂尼安只当他的伙伴又做了噩梦，于是再一次把人圈在怀中，让冒险者聆听胸膛里强有力的心跳声，这不过是他在好几个同样的夜重复做的同样的事。  
金发女精灵与白翼幼龙面面相觑，厄丝蒂安实在找不到一个准确的词语表达此时的心情，也不知道该如何形容这一幕，仿佛哈罗妮与诺菲卡终于化解恩怨成为挚友，二神的长枪和镰刀把信徒砸出满头问号。坚韧的女龙骑士呆愣了好一会儿，忐忑开口问道：“……恕我冒昧问一句，英雄阁下这是怎么了？”  
埃斯蒂尼安头也不抬回答：“等他醒了再说吧，他需要好好休息。”  
“……好吧，我想我有必要提醒你们——这段时间是长须豹的繁殖期，换句话说长须豹女王极大可能会出现。根据尾羽集落猎人的笔记记载，这种传说中的妖兽可以改变周围的天气，于是我借助奥恩·凯的经验推断兽雷出现的规律，看来应该就是最近几天。不管你们有什么目的，最好还是注意一下长须豹的动向，尤其……”厄丝蒂安咬咬牙，“英雄阁下看起来状态不佳，你别太过乱来，等天亮了我可以护送你们回皇都。”  
“哦？原来你就是那个驯龙猎人，什么时候又接了护卫的活儿？”说着，埃斯蒂尼安轻笑一声，瞥了一眼对面的奥恩·凯。  
奥恩·凯摇摇头，以老头子的口吻抱怨：“唉唉，小孩子一点也没变，还是这么不会说话呢……我和厄丝蒂安是搭档、搭档啦！就像你和冒险者一样。再说厄丝蒂安也是好心，加上我保护你们绰绰有余！你在担心什么呢？”  
某个词勾起了埃斯蒂尼那点不愉快的情绪，他刻意忽视气鼓鼓的幼龙反问厄丝蒂安：“那么，热心的猎人和勇猛的龙又在午夜的陆行鸟之森做什么呢？想要狩猎长须豹女王赚取高额赏金吗？”  
厄丝蒂安耸耸肩，对昔日同僚尖锐的态度不以为意：“不，长须豹是斑玃兽的天敌，猎人的职责就是维护自然的秩序。我们巡视森林一是防止偷猎者破坏规矩，二是提醒路过的商队特别时期注意安全……你知道的，总有一些不听劝的家伙，我们只好把他们‘送’出去了。”  
龙骑士默不作声，心思完全落在冒险者身上，分不出一点精力听取厄丝蒂安的暗示。  
“喂，我说你这人真是……”厄丝蒂安不了解其中内幕，埃斯蒂尼安不肯说，她除了干着急也不能真的强行把人轰出陆行鸟之森，只好暗自腹诽龙骑士首席那十年来一如既往倔强的臭脾气，以此发泄愤懑的情绪。  
奥恩·凯好像发现了问题所在，幼龙径直越过篝火飞向冒险者，近距离一番观察后奥恩·凯微微睁大眼睛，那应该是领悟的表情：“好熟悉的感觉……虽然不太明显，但我能感应到他体内的龙血发生了变化，就好像……一只准备出生的龙一样。这就是你们回到龙堡的原因吗？”  
“龙血？！”厄丝蒂安下意识摁住心口，很早之前她被异端者强行灌下格劳利血龙的血，虽然获得了心心念念追求的力量，却也被这份力量折磨意志和身躯，不得已离开了龙骑士团，幸好后来遇到了白翼幼龙奥恩·凯，这只对人类报以善念的龙族给予了她极大的帮助，厄丝蒂安因此慢慢摆脱龙血的影响，后来凭借出色的枪术成为了一名猎人。  
往昔沉浮之事一并涌上心头，厄丝蒂安一时心乱如麻，胸口忽然一阵绞痛，犹如龙之利爪一瞬间揪住了心脏，几乎要捏爆人类这团最柔软的肉块，血液在狭小的空间翻腾、回旋，寻找机会冲破阻碍——  
温热的触感濡湿额头，一下又一下，温柔而巧妙的力道，幼龙正在轻轻舔舐女精灵，他的孩子气俏皮又乖巧，双手合拢包裹住同族兄弟的愤怒，撒娇似的掰开锋利的爪子、远远的推走，再回过头来安抚那团变形的软肉，亲昵地送上他的吻。  
厄丝蒂安长舒一口气，像过去那样与奥恩·凯蹭蹭脑袋：“谢谢，我好多了……看来我还需要继续修行啊。”  
“嘿嘿，我会保护你的。”奥恩·凯发出嘹亮的叫声，在半空翻了个跟头，转而看向目睹了这一切的龙骑士：“你看、你看，如果龙血让人类感到痛苦，像这样舔一舔就好啦！龙的力量才不是你们想象的那么可怕呢，现在让我来舔舔冒险者吧！”  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手挥开再度凑上来的幼龙，脸上露出了嫌弃的表情：“……啧，谁会乐意被你舔一脸的口水啊？！我会想其他办法的。”  
“试一试嘛，人类不是经常说‘买不了吃亏买不了上当’吗。”  
“不行！”  
奥恩·凯大声嚷嚷：“奇怪、太奇怪了！你又不是龙，怎么这么护食？”  
厄丝蒂安一愣，急忙插话：“奥恩·凯，‘护食’不是这么用的！”  
仔细想想，好像也没错呢？  
这一通闹剧在黎明来临的时候接近尾声，埃斯蒂尼安背过身去，两个影子融合为一体平静地投映在粗糙的树干上。不知过了多久，在火焰中，龙骑士缓缓垂下了头……  
正如当情感远远超越其原由时那样，燃烧的水潭让人心安。


	5. Chapter 5

被尼德霍格注视的时候，他看到了扭曲的影子，或许因为当时的他心中没有复仇的烈火，冒险者不能完全感受那份持续千年却恍如昨日的仇恨，只有注视邪龙拖着冗长的阴影独自行走，那些浓稠的黑影化作龙巢的雷电狂风肆意摧毁一切，直至满目荒芜……和一粒微不足道的尘埃。  
被赫拉斯瓦尔格注视的时候，他看到了一片冰封的湖水，无尽轮回的极光高悬天穹，冰天一色……直到他的信念长枪贯穿冰层，才发现湖底还有一点希望的火种。  
被梦之龙眼注视的时候，悲伤满满当当填满了眼，这明明不是他的情感，却极好的嵌入了过去的经历，如同两个齿轮完美咬合迫使记忆倒带——被动的不甘、顺从的沉默、压抑的绝望、自欺欺人的孤独，狰狞的模样一瞬间放大了十倍甚至百倍，密不透风包围了他，许多模糊的人影夹杂其中，从相互依偎的精灵双胞胎到眼睛闪亮的人类男孩，他见过的认识的有名的无名的人也都在看着他。  
这些是我的泪水，我的愤怒，我的力量……他说，于是主动走上前张开双臂，而后那百合花，枯萎的、饱满的、鲜活的，像雪一样的花儿争先恐后在人们的面庞上盛放，铺天盖地笼罩了整个世界……直到龙的眼睛缓缓合上，安详而沉寂，遗留下一个背影、一丝破绽，一份他看不真切的……  
  
被奥恩·凯注视的时候，冒险者看到了一丛温暖的篝火。  
白翼幼龙咂咂嘴，略微惊讶说道：“那个笨蛋龙骑士还真有办法呢，难道、难道这也是人类和龙的区别吗？”  
冒险者一头雾水，不明所以看着面无表情的搭档。  
“就是，你的龙血啊……”  
奥恩·凯的话还没说完就被埃斯蒂尼安打断，龙骑士不耐挥挥手，说道：“行了，小家伙别浪费时间，你不是说要当我们的向导吗，哪有向导走在人群后面的。”  
奥恩·凯吐吐舌头，忽然贴近冒险者耳畔小声叮嘱：“要是觉得身体不舒服一定要告诉那个笨蛋龙骑士哦……当然啦你悄悄地告诉我也可以，不过我可不想被他揍。”说完，白翼幼龙感受到龙骑士警示的目光，立刻拍拍翅膀逃也似的飞走了。  
“埃斯蒂尼安？”  
“没什么……我们走吧，伙伴，去天极白垩宫，圣龙应该有办法对付那些变异的龙之力。”埃斯蒂尼安果断迈开长腿快步走在前头，他带起一阵湿热的风，泥土的清苦与无名花的香甜混在一处，弄得冒险者鼻尖痒痒，连连打了好几个喷嚏。  
不管怎样，这是令人心安的味道。  
而被厄丝蒂安注视的时候，冒险者摸摸自己的脸，下巴长出了新的胡渣，有点油，还有点扎手，确实该清理一下了，如果方便的话，他想顺便再洗个澡。  
“冒险者，现在感觉如何？”金发女精灵露出担忧的神色：“说实话，我对龙血还是一知半解，虽然这是我梦寐以求的力量，可我还是对它报以畏惧之心，不敢轻易使用……你和埃斯蒂尼安不一样，奥恩·凯说你体内的龙血发生了变化，你还好吗？”  
冒险者回以微笑安抚朋友：“放心，我没事。而且，不仅仅是龙血的原因，我和埃斯蒂尼安还在寻找真正的源头，或许正是那些被我忽视的咳……咳！”  
厄丝蒂安确信哈罗妮与诺菲卡两位女神不仅握手言和，甚至交换了信物，一朵象征永恒的爱的百合花，这朵圣洁的花却以极为诡异的方式出现在冒险者的掌心。冒险者把花瓣捏在拇指与另一指间，摩挲柔滑的脉络，无奈笑笑，大概说明了这次旅行的缘由，然而两位龙骑士的进展止步不前，龙眼给予他的所有梦境不尽相同，唯一的联系就是这百合花，还有一首飘渺的龙诗。  
“原来是这样，人的情感与龙之力相结合的‘病症’……那么，我曾经对苍天之龙骑士力量的渴望以及矛盾的立场，就是我被龙血折磨苦痛的根源。如果没有奥恩·凯的帮助，恐怕我早就臣服于龙血的诱惑，本以为自己终于有机会战胜这股力量，直到昨夜……我才发现我的试炼还没有结束。”厄丝蒂安暗暗握紧了拳，虽心有不甘但从未遗憾，她始终铭记对长枪许下的誓言，眼眸依旧明亮如星：“雅伯里克师父说得对，或许从一开始这就不是一个人的战斗，即便一往无前，也要回头看看那些可以依赖的同伴们。这是我的领悟，冒险者，那你呢？”  
他的脑中忽然闪过无数水晶碎片，从遥远的时空穿越而来，倒映出一张张熟悉的面孔，他想要抓住其中一人，却被一股莫名的力量推出更远……冒险者无法立刻回答厄丝蒂安的问题，他看向陆行鸟之森的出口——龙骑士和白翼幼龙似乎等得不耐烦了，一个咋咋呼呼扑腾翅膀，一个时不时往看向这边，皮靴有一下没一下敲打地面。  
只是看着那个人，冒险者就感觉轻松许多。  
女精灵假装生气埋怨他：“嘿！冒险者，要说可以依赖的朋友，你的眼前明明就有一个。”  
冒险者心领神会，咧咧嘴笑：“谢谢你，朋友……咳。”  
厄丝蒂安附身拾起那朵初生的百合，用花儿装饰飞枪游隼，锥形的枪尖犹如天山的云帽，在山顶的另一侧太阳会升起，那里还有一片摇曳不定的花田。  
厄丝蒂安开心地向冒险者展示她的成果：“真好看，以前我从来没有发现，长枪和百合也可以这样搭配，这倒让我想起小时候听过的一首童谣，不过现在应该很少有人会唱了……”  
这时，龙骑士略显焦急的催促穿透风声逐步靠近。  
“喂，你们两个磨磨蹭蹭的干什么？”埃斯蒂尼安又折返回来，目光钉在他的伙伴身上，然后才发现对方掌心的百合。  
冒险者有样学样，踮着脚把百合系在搭档的魔枪上，轻轻吹了吹：“好了，这样就不会被龙吃掉了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安侧首看了一眼，像林间的日光一样闪烁不定。  
无论如何我都渴望了解，你想做的事情你要去的地方。  
“放轻松点，只是老朋友之间平平无奇的叙旧。”厄丝蒂安掩嘴偷笑。  
龙骑士转而对她挑衅似的笑：“哦？我还以为你又要掉队了。”  
飞枪猎人拍拍胸膛，自信满满保证：“可别小瞧我，我会很快追上你们的步伐，到那时候就让我见识一下红血之龙骑士真正的实力吧！”  
不远处奥恩·凯懒懒打了一个呵欠，自言自语说：“他们怎么都慢吞吞的，比维刹普巨龙走路还要慢……咦，这就是人类描述的‘流淌的时间’吗？”  
  
途径竖骨岛上空时，巨大的白龙没有多做停留，他知道雪白的花儿在焦黑的残骸中再度生长，陪他一同度过了一千个年岁，回忆一样飘渺的花香早已渗透鳞甲的每一分每一寸，因此他的双翼变得沉重，又经过灵风的抚摸变得蓬松柔软……赫拉斯瓦尔格认为，这是云，来去随风，无处安定的云。  
那些胆小又好奇的莫古力们经常在私下底偷偷称赞圣龙不同于一般龙族的羽毛翅膀，“就像白云花一样库啵！”噢，原谅那些可怜的小东西吧，由于想象力的匮乏，几乎所有龙堡和阿巴拉提亚地区的白花都会以云来命名，圣龙的翅膀也不例外。  
除了龙堡百合。  
索姆阿尔云帽下多么安逸！就像镂空的网，缓缓溢出海的波涛，浮草的种子四散而逃，全是一片银白色，周围没有一个生灵。圣龙想，倘若有一天自己化作腐朽，必定要从灵峰的最高处急剧坠落，任由庞大的身躯摔成一滩烂泥，直到这个世界上没有人再想起“赫拉斯瓦尔格”这个名字。  
“拉塔托斯克”和“尼德霍格”也一样。  
然后他听到了久违的喇叭声……真是奇了，近乎永生的龙也会发出时光飞速流逝的感叹，而会在这种意外时间里打扰一条龙的养老生活的家伙，也就只有那两名与龙渊源颇深的龙骑士了。  
维德佛尔尼尔之子也在，还有一名拥有夕阳一样美丽金发的精灵女性，熟悉的轻锐小队。  
听完几人的叙述，赫拉斯瓦尔格陷入了沉思。“花吐症”，情感失衡所导致的以太结晶化现象，而龙血的异变是失衡的根源？圣龙能够感应到遗留在龙骑士们体内的同胞的力量，那柄魔枪，那副铠甲，还有奔腾的血液，那相似的犹如噩梦一般扩散的仇恨啊，如今终于得到了安息，然而忆罪宮的龙诗还在吟唱，亘古的思念却落了在另一个人身上。  
「……的确是我和尼德霍格的力量，这不奇怪，龙眼是龙族的力量之源，也是你们龙骑士的力量之源。」  
冷金色的冰河已被英雄的长枪砸出一道裂痕，缓慢地膨胀，那狭长的瞳仁又好似萎缩的茧，紧紧包裹着英雄单薄的身影。  
英雄回望着龙，眼中跳跃着可爱的半透明蓝色火焰。  
“你可以帮助我吗？”向来助人为乐的冒险者这样发出请求——他指着开在红莲龙血上的纯白百合，说：“我想要看清这份力量。”  
圣龙传来了饱含同情的意念：「为什么不回头呢？」  
埃斯蒂尼安皱眉，挥手打断哀伤的龙诗。“无关紧要的事到此为止。你能不能为我的伙伴取出这份异变的力量？无论付出任何代价，我都愿意承担。”  
“我也一样，请您帮助我的朋友。”  
“还有、还有我！我也想帮助冒险者。”  
厄丝蒂安与奥恩·凯纷纷响应。  
「清醒一点，龙眼是力量之源，却不是引起异变的源头。龙骑士啊，你应该最为清楚。」圣龙发出震耳欲聋的长啸，如悲叹，如惋惜，似乎是在提醒埃斯蒂尼安那段深刻的“记忆”。  
“……你说什么？”  
「过去，我的兄弟尼德霍格的眼睛选择了你，他的影子也一度吞噬了你的意志，因为那是他的执着与疯狂，持续千年的怨恨，还有不绝的悲伤，他正是看到你拥有着与他相同的情感，才选择了与他如此相似的你。」  
虽是亲身体会，早有所悟，这个回答依然让龙骑士大惊失色：“你的意思是……！难道说……”  
「人类本身的情感就是一种潜在的力量，龙眼不过是放大了这份力量，正如我的挚爱希瓦那慈爱而强大的灵魂，她赠与我人类的信念，让我在无边的绝望和愤怒中保持理智……冒险者啊，我曾经在你的身上看到了耀眼的决心和希望，那么此刻的你，又是为何被龙眷顾？」  
面对圣龙的质问，冒险者低下头默默看着粗糙的掌心，长年紧握武器和各种工具的掌心早就布满伤痕，他把手按在胸前的铠甲上，想要抓住什么，指甲在金属表面刮出刺耳的声响。  
黑雾似的以太从他的心口溢出，分离成两团有生命的活物，像一双手灵活地游走于冒险者的身躯，他那曾经迷茫的眼睛，如今紧绷的肌肉，原本属于普通人的肉体……然后，黑雾渐渐凝聚成人类的模样，一高一矮，左右陪伴在英雄身侧。  
奥恩·凯猛然大呼一声：“有、有怪物！冒险者快躲开，我来对付他们！”  
厄丝蒂安也拔出了飞枪游隼应对：“小心，奥恩·凯！这是什么东西……”目光一撇，她注意到她的同僚愣在原地，甚至没有拿起武器。  
“埃斯蒂尼安？！喂！你在做什么！”  
对方依然一动不动。真是糟透了！女龙骑士暗暗骂了一声，堂堂苍天之龙骑士……不，开什么玩笑，埃斯蒂尼安那家伙绝对不会被任何敌人吓到！厄丝蒂安立刻抛弃先前荒唐的念头，龙骑士怎么会因畏惧敌人而退缩，她向外踏出一步，忽然起跳，瞄准较为浓烈的人形黑雾从半空中刺下——“厄丝蒂安！”这是奥恩·凯的呼喊。圣龙爆发出一声充满魔力的咆哮，突如其来的强风席卷天极白垩宫，由内而外撞破笼罩空岛的云雾，吹散一切阴霾。厄丝蒂安急忙拧腰翻转堪堪落地，将尖枪插入地面避免被吹下台阶，奥恩·凯则毫发无损来到她的身边，习惯性安抚伙伴兴奋的龙血。  
“好险、好险！厄丝蒂安你没事吧，刚才真是吓死我了。”  
两人搭档已久，厄丝蒂安清楚只有战斗结束的时候奥恩·凯才会做出这些亲昵的行为，难道就在圣龙短暂吐息的一瞬间，战斗就结束了？  
“怪物、怪物消失了。”白翼幼龙兴奋地扑打双翼。  
厄丝蒂安看向冒险者——只见龙骑士如大梦初醒一般，埃斯蒂尼安忽然扣住冒险者的肩膀，迫使对方直面自己，而他小心又谨慎抬起了手，避免手甲尖端划破皮肤，龙骑士拗着手腕用光滑的金属掌心轻轻抚摸伙伴的脸，换来了冒险者茫然又疑惑的眼神。  
那些黑雾出现的时候他几乎就要冲上去了，可是一个带有魔力的意念像诗一样在他的脑中回响：“别担心……我不会伤害他……”那个声音这么说着，那是冒险者原本的声音。龙骑士的身体犹如霜雪封存的冰柱，冷意浸透四肢百骸，冒险者还是冒险者，英雄也拥有自己的影子，而那个影子正看着他，一滴透明的液体划过脸颊，沉甸甸的，透着微不足道的光……就只一星秒，镶嵌在平整的白石地板缝里，那拔高的影子摇晃不定，瑟缩的阴影又把他们拉了回去。  
“伙伴……”  
「冒险者，你跟我来。」  
圣龙以宽大的吻部分开对视的两人，他伏低身体，示意冒险者坐上去，而埃斯蒂尼安一把抓住冒险者的手腕，语气坚定：“我和你一起去。”  
「人类啊，终究还是要直面自我。现在你能看见那纪念物了吧？是什么呢？」  
圣龙传来温和的意念，如同绵长的纤云，透过轻薄的缝隙他可以看到朦胧的阳光。冒险者将另一只手盖在伙伴的手背上，柔韧的金属材质染上掌心的温热，他们之间始终有一道清凉的微风，在接触的那一刻屏住呼吸，冒险者没有其他表示，或显露一点不舍。  
龙骑士握紧了、又送开了手。  
冒险者乘上银白巨龙的背，朝翻云雾海的尽头飞去。  
埃斯蒂尼安忽然一阵剧烈的咳嗽，挠心抓肺的痛感令他跪倒在地，好像有什么活物从胸膛下的那肉团中长出，顺着气管攀爬向上，一路开枝散叶挤压脆弱的内壁，直至口腔时捕捉到齿缝间一丝光亮，于是用最后一点力气孕育花蕾……  
柔软的白色绒毛紧密而不失轻盈，小巧的种子来不及着陆，一部分被精灵那渔网似的凌乱长发捕捉，成为了不幸的猎物，另一部分钻过空隙，乘着风若即若离，成为了云彩闪亮的碎片。  
山在云端之上，天空压得很低，这么低，没有视野中的“远方”。


	6. Chapter 6

翻云雾海的终点，有一座已经从人类的历史中消失的宫殿。  
微风吹拂废墟的每一寸土地，掀起回忆的细沙，细细填充黄昏色的角落，曾经作为七大天龙之一拉塔托斯克的宫殿，如今成了龙族悲伤的谢罪之所。对于近乎不朽的种族来说，忆罪宫的时间已经停止，栖息于此的云海生物不断繁衍、不断死去，盲目重复着同一种行为，而已故诗龙的诗融入了微风，永无止境盘桓，与千年前的景象没有任何差别。  
拉塔托斯克失去了时间，赫拉斯瓦尔格跟上时间的脚步，尼德霍格则把时间踩在脚下。  
龙骑士们重新拨动时间的指针，如指针一样的长枪划出道优美的弧，打破了禁锢的时间。  
「我们到了。」  
华美的宫殿矗立在余晖尽头，仿佛苍穹顶端的洞穴，悠远的风从世界那温和又柔美的口中拉出一首若隐若现的哀婉龙诗，冒险者确信这里是他曾经造访的“试炼之地”。似乎受到这股悲伤的龙之力影响，冒险者久违的感受到心口那团软肉膨胀的疼痛，英雄最怕的事他仍需去做，虽然他必定惊讶、受伤、跌倒，却没有逃离。  
圣龙感应到他的痛苦，却缓缓闭上了眼轻声喟叹：「这个香气……龙堡百合，拉塔托斯克的味道。」  
“我记得尼德霍格他……他的眷属法乌涅姆说，尼德霍格生前最喜欢这种花的香气。我和奥恩·凯采了些龙堡百合一起到阿拉米格皇宫进行祭奠，或许你还不知道，那里才是尼德霍格最后消逝的地方……埃斯蒂尼安，他也用自己的方式进行悼念了咳。”  
「我要那位龙骑士对着灌注龙族魔力的长枪发誓，将来为了龙和人类的未来而战，如果他能做到，我会代替拉塔托斯克赠与他一副全新的铠甲……显然，他把另一套给了你。」圣龙脸上浮现出一个奇妙的扭曲表情，一声吐息绵长至淡薄：「无论如何，谢谢你们……龙在哪里死亡，又在哪里重生，已经不重要了，所有的灵魂终会回归安眠之所。」  
“我好几次梦到了光轮祭坛，那里开满了龙堡百合，还有一副龙的骨架……这些都是尼德霍格曾经看到的景象吗？唔……咳咳。”  
「翻云雾海有很多像云朵一样的花，唯独没有百合，拉塔托斯克偶尔会带回一些人类的东西，这种花应该是她带上来的……只不过，我的妹妹更喜欢留在地上与人类相处，龙堡的人类便为她另外筑造了一座宫殿，就在不洁三塔北方的美夏醒言高台上，从那里望去，纯白的花田与清澈的河水绵延向远方的灰色山麓，像极了人类少女的长裙。」  
荒野的花儿展露温柔的笑颜，那一天龙的呼吸如摇篮曲远远传来，回忆千丝万缕，只为寻求这一刻的安宁。  
「我的兄弟虽然不满，但他还是默许了。后来他拗不过拉塔托斯克的邀请，一次，两次，他开始主动到地上看望妹妹。人类见到尼德霍格与拉塔托斯克要好，也为漆黑的巨龙铸造了一座雕像。黑曜石铸造的雕像，在百合花田里尤为醒目，拉塔托斯克为此调侃尼德霍格，说兄长是她的路标……这座空荡荡的宫殿反而成了真正的纪念物。」  
“原来不洁三塔外的邪龙雕像是这么来的。美夏醒言高台？就是悲叹飞泉上方的饵食台地吗，埃斯蒂尼安告诉我那座遗迹成了部分龙族的栖息地，不过他应该不知道我偷偷趁着打雷天气去钓雷鳞蝾螈咳。”  
圣龙在乎的却是另一个名字。  
悲叹飞泉，惋惜之晶。  
仇恨与绝望蒙蔽了双眼，微小而无尽的思念无处藏身。  
这时，金色的、重重叠叠的影子纷纷攘攘迎接这位久违的访客，热情冲击冒险者的意识……他晃了一下神，手中似乎握着什么柔软的生命，定睛一看，那是一束鲜艳的妮美雅百合，而他一度引以为傲的坚硬铠甲不知去向……啊，是了，他已经舍弃了苍天的称号，如今只是一个迷途的流浪汉，带着所剩无几的家当（破魔艇？好吧，这是朋友赠送的礼物，现在是他的了，如果那把魔枪也算的话）在曾经的足迹上来回奔走，最后来到了这里。  
祈祷吗？道歉吗？致敬吗？  
尽管自己没有合适的身份和立场站在这里，他选择单膝跪下，轻轻放下百合，低声说战争结束了。  
人们认为妮美雅会为旅行者指引前进的方向，无论旅行者是生是死，因而这种以行星与命运之神命名的花朵，通常被当做祭奠死者的镇魂之花。  
他的旅途终点又在哪里？  
「为什么不回头呢？」  
柔和的意念再度包裹他的身体，巨龙蓝翼翅膀煽动下的清爽魔力如慈母的爱抚……冒险者闻声回过头来，发现圣龙静静注视这一幕许久。  
原来这里还遗留着一块时间的碎片，从过去静默至今，从未改变。  
刚刚那是，埃斯蒂尼安的记忆……  
他看到了很多——他的伙伴，掩饰被窥视的心意时而表现的笨拙反应（不过圣龙真的有偷窥的嗜好吗），看到人龙遗迹中完好保存的兵器库时而显露的惊喜表情（当初是哪个笨蛋说面对这些破石头有什么好感慨的呢），为了纪念友人而替甲胄取名“冰之心”的严肃态度（你听到了吗，我们的朋友）……  
埃斯蒂尼安他，明明也拥有不输于冒险者的奇幻经历，可他们什么都没说，龙骑士生来的孤高与任性，鲜少与人倾吐，从不主动退避。冒险者想伸出手去握紧伙伴的魔枪，如果他正好面对枪尖，他会抓住最锋利的边缘，通过咆哮的血液去感受同伴的温度，如果他握住了长柄，他会毫不犹豫加上自己的力量，与龙骑士一起把尖刃推入敌人的胸膛。  
柔光下交错的幻影逐渐与现实重叠，他确确实实站在这里，心脏变作一汪苏醒的泉眼，那些沉淀的祝福随着龙血的活跃涌向微末的关节和指骨，似乎旅途中的折磨都是错觉……冒险者摇摇头，不，那并不是折磨，他见到了伙伴，他和伙伴开始了新的冒险，他几乎要欢喜起舞！龙骑士大概错过了法尔夏姆舞团在大审门特别举办的露天表演，那是一种激励人心的战斗之舞，于是苍蓝甲胄低声附和飘渺的风之诗语，关节的金属摩擦吟唱古朴的歌谣，冒险者的身体颤抖着，饱满的花蕾合掌为他祝祷未能发声的心意，然后摊开手掌，怒放的生命。  
还有很多、他的伙伴不知道的，花儿都知道。  
「……拉塔托斯克是只自由的龙，她经常往来于不同的大陆，用她编织的‘诗’向同胞传递我们的故事。对龙族来说，“诗”既是一种语言，也是承载情感的容器。当然，人类还有额外的表达方式，但这些都不重要了。」  
垂垂暮年的白龙意有所指。  
「冒险者，你知道这座宫殿最初的名字吗？」  
过去的成为了追寻的，未来的成为了遗忘的。  
然而你无法再弄乱，或重新整编你的诗篇。  
那么，你可以献上一朵有形的花，也可以大声说出无形的语言。  
但雀鸟却能重编它们的歌，那些深意不会再变。  
「Hess Wahi……」  
  
螺旋桨轻易搅碎纠缠的云朵，从它们体内拆出一根根半透明的线条，在金属纺车上重新织造龙骑士的白色足迹，每一步都异常柔软，每一步又迫不及待。破魔艇的呼啸划破吟唱挽歌的天空，埃斯蒂尼安的出现如同昨日的初见，从高处一跃而下，长臂伸展一把将他的目标箍在怀里。  
太近了……银白的发丝覆在脸上，像乌云一般遮蔽了视野，朦胧中冒险者恍惚又见到那双撩拨心弦的眼，与他之前见过的龙眼不一样，那是激荡海浪的灰色礁石，从中可以窥见暴风雨来临的前奏。头顶灼热的呼吸是飓风，急剧的鼓点敲打胸前的铠甲，灵魂游离的空壳回荡着心脏的轰鸣，似海啸，似地裂，弄得他头晕目眩，直到野兽的腥气混合草木土香钻入鼻腔，龙骑士掌心的温度穿透铠甲浸染他的后颈、臂膀，抚慰僵硬的背脊、腰窝，不经意间点燃皮肤，搅动沉默的血液。  
原来龙血是这么烫人的吗？  
太热了……他脑中只剩下一个念头，双手却照旧抱住对方，唇角溢出熨帖的喘息，如归巢的雏鸟心安理得享受这般亲密的关怀。  
环抱周身的魔力一度从冰凉唱到温热，愈发浓烈而滚烫。那份粘稠的意念与他的情感一同沸腾，仅此一瞬，过热的温度骤然下降、冷却，看似波澜不惊。  
雪藏的花蕾终于迎来了合适的时机，又或许这本就是即将孵化的一枚卵，先端均匀分裂，浅绿的幼体懵懵懂懂钻出缝隙，纤细的四肢依然牢牢抓紧花萼，在生长过程中逐渐变得肥大、丰满，尽情舒展湿漉漉的白色鳞片，在阳光下抖开柔嫩的花瓣……然而对龙来说这样的双翼不足以飞行，它挂在龙骑士的领口，小家伙无法嚎叫，只能可怜兮兮淌落混杂血丝的黏液。冒险者惊住了，手忙脚乱拉开彼此的距离，猛然警觉事情似乎正在朝着无法预料的方向发展，他想起梦中雅·修特拉和于里昂热的叮嘱，又急忙扑上前要掐碎那血百合，埃斯蒂尼安始终快他一步，看准时机扣住伙伴的手腕，不料引来对方更为剧烈的挣扎。  
血百合在两人拉扯过程中掉落在地，朝着黄昏的边缘翻滚，携着满身尘埃消散在风中。  
怎么会这样……明明什么都没来得及说，明明什么也说不出来，这朵百合就在他毫无准备的情况下提前宣告花期到来，又带着不为人知的情感匆匆凋零。啊啊，我亲爱的伙伴，我常常疏于自怜而一往无前，这就是我应得的？我想是的。  
作为旁观者的巨龙低吼一声，忽然转身投入云海下层，留下两位龙骑士面面相觑。“呃，伙伴，你怎么也来了……”话一出口，冒险者发现自己嗓音沙哑，喉咙似乎遭受了一场烈火灼烧，又干又疼还止不住咳嗽——不可思议的事再次发生，嘴里掉落的不再是完整的花朵，仅剩下单薄的花瓣一片接着一片碎了一地，冒险者捂着嘴试图堵住更多的花瓣，掌心苦咸的汗液反而刺激他一阵干呕，硬生生逼出了几滴泪水。  
龙骑士重新握住伙伴手腕上的痕迹，相比之前动作温柔许多，在冒险者茫然的目光中俯身覆上那干枯的唇瓣——他还是个初学者，小心而又谨慎磨蹭粗糙的表面，牙尖一点点撕扯下凸出的死皮，当然这般行为不可避免制造伤口，小小的呜咽立刻被他吮吸干净，又伸出舌尖继续涂抹浅浅的褶皱。他没有拒绝。埃斯蒂尼安始终睁大眼睛观察伙伴的反应，冒险者半眯着眼，藏在鸦羽下的蓝宝石有意无意躲闪他的目光，龙骑士存了惩戒之心，故意加重碾压的力度，冷不防牙关磕碰在一起，两人吃痛同时退开一截，后知后觉刚才发生的一切多么荒唐。  
你……  
我……  
他该说点什么？嘿，埃斯蒂尼安，你在开玩笑吗？  
或许他应该附带一个大大咧咧的笑容，那种每一次战斗胜利后沐浴在汗水中的得意笑容，然而自己好像真的经历了一场激烈的战斗，整个人像一块松软的海绵，浑身上下吸足了水，让人恨不得把这具躯体拧成麻花，最好把那点奇怪的小心思一并拧干了才好。  
冒险者犹疑了，他小心翼翼打量白发精灵的表情，希望能从中看出什么破绽，云海的风却不断撞击他的耳膜，砰砰嘲哳的声响扰乱了判断，让他误以为那是百合开放的声音……不不，他的心脏好端端的困在胸膛里，血百合的球茎拥有充足的时间休养，为下一个花期做好准备。  
他是如此期待，又是如此害怕。  
“喂，你感觉……怎么样……”  
不出所料，埃斯蒂尼安率先打破尴尬。  
“什么？什么……怎么样……”  
冒险者茫然地看着伙伴，全然没有意识到精灵的耳尖通红透亮如黄昏珊瑚。龙骑士下意识舔舔嘴唇，他盯着那两片丰润的杏色软肉，后知后觉味道有点苦，但并不算差，对于不喜欢甜食的他来说刚刚好。  
“就是……小家伙，奥恩·凯说这样做可以安抚躁动的龙血，我也不知道有没有用……那，你觉得呢，刚刚那个……有用吗？”说完，埃斯蒂尼安立刻侧过脸，逆着光，冒险者只能看到龙骑士立定犹如一座黝黑的雕像，线条硬朗，而粗糙的磨工让人产生石像的身体正在微微颤抖的错觉。  
“……原来是这样吗……”冒险者稍稍提起嘴角，绷紧，不知道这个微笑看起来比哭还要难看：“啊啊，伙伴，谢谢你，不过我好像没什么感觉，也许这种……这种方式对人类来说不管用吧，总之还是谢谢你。我想说，我们先回去吧，我有点累。”  
龙骑士像是卸下了什么沉重的负担一般，长长说了一口气，小声抱怨白翼幼龙的方法果然不管用，回去以后要好好教训他之类的。冒险者点头或摇头回应伙伴，扮演一个尽职尽责的倾听者。  
  
入夜，冒险者躺在毛绒绒软绵绵的草垫上辗转反侧，海德林啊，他的伙伴到底从莫古力之家拔来了多少龙堡浮草，那些可怜的莫古力们敢怒不敢言，只好跳舞画圈圈诅咒可怕的龙骑士今后吃不到美味的库啵果。  
厄丝蒂安负责守夜，女猎人听到铠甲摩擦的动静时不时过来关心一下。埃斯蒂尼安不在，奥恩·凯也不在，一人一龙大概跑到某个角落开展屠龙演习去了。  
冒险者真的困倦了，又无法立刻合上眼睛，他翻过身注视着半片星空，看着点点星辰吸纳周围的黑暗，变得如同熟透的葡萄那般丰盈，沉甸甸垂挂在头顶，直到天穹的枝丫无法承受星辰的重量，它们纷纷下坠破裂，大量浓稠的黑暗四处飞溅，很快吞没了他的视野……  
冒险者无法设想下一个梦境会见到怎样的一双眼，这一边的世界不会比另一边更加清晰，也不会有不同的颜色，不会遇见不同的陌生人。如他所愿，这个梦境空荡荡的，如同龙火过境的荒烟野地，什么也没有。


	7. Chapter 7

“我们的大英雄似乎总能给人带来意外惊喜呢。”  
拂晓的魔女接过仙子猪送来的茶点，疲倦的面容难得有一丝松懈，遨游知识的海洋的确是一件令人愉快的事，如果仅仅只是因为爱好而产生的愉悦行为就好了呢……雅·修特拉无奈笑笑望着人不远处被魔法扫帚追着跑的冒险者，虽然在魔女眼中，那不过是无数团小巧的以太追着另一团硕大蓬松的以太。  
要说那是某种植物的绒毛或许过于笼统，它看起来更像是一双卸去鳞甲的战士的手，粗糙的颗粒表面并不算光滑，却拥有柔软的内里，仔细呵护着掌心的宝物，又像小孩子一样把玩河滩上的顽石。被珍藏的物什随着英雄的呼吸起伏颠簸，上下滚动。纵使魔女见多识广，她也无法确定这是否就是英雄炽热的心脏，种子已经生根，在无光的世界里发芽长叶，植物的枝蔓顺着气管和骨骼搭建的支架顺利攀缘向上，却被堵在了狭窄的喉部。  
魔女出手制止扫帚的执着，冒险者终于摆脱了纠缠不休的尾巴，心有余悸拍拍胸口一屁股坐在书堆上，哗啦啦！笨重的铠甲压垮了脆弱的知识。  
“或许我不该多此一举……”雅·修特拉蹙眉，不知是心疼宝贵的书本还是埋怨英雄的无心之举。  
冒险者赶紧往外跨出一步，尽量远离那些动物毛皮和植物纤维，避免造成更多不可挽回的损失。  
“你大概无法想象这样一个画面——我一踏进宇宙宫，那些扫帚突然从角落里冒了出来，仿佛饥饿的食罪灵对着我围追堵截，发生了什么吗？你和于里昂热的新发明吗，那我可不可以拿走一个啊？跳跳会很喜欢的，圣林牧场也非常需要能够自动打扫阿马罗粪便的魔法道具咳咳……”  
魔法扫帚会不会清理阿马罗粪便尚不可知，这些没有思想的小家伙先冲着冒险者吐出的花瓣来了，噗噗噗把以太碎片吃得干干净净，像一只只讨食的小狗围着冒险者打转。  
“唉，我的大英雄，我们让你回第一世界不是让你接下所有的委托再度消失……”雅·修特拉失去神采的双眼紧盯着冒险者的躯体，此时的胸口透明如水晶，显露出一截植物曼妙的身姿。魔女短暂的露出黯然的表情，仅此而已：“不过，看在你为自己带来突破性进展的努力上，我就不给你施加昏睡咒语了，保持脑袋清醒接受现实是对英雄最好的惩罚。”  
冒险者不由打了个寒战。  
“俾斯麦告诉我们，他曾经在梦中隐隐感受到一抹悲伤的力量沉入始源湖，于是我们借助梦园仙子的力量窥探俾斯麦的梦境，找到了那股悲伤的源头……我想你大概猜出来了，患上花吐症的侍女并没能入土为安，她的尸体被投入湖中抹杀存在，然而一切仿佛时间魔法的捉弄，我们在侍女生命消逝之处发现了几块特殊的水晶，于里昂热带回笃学者庄园研究去了，如果他的猜想正确……”  
雅·修特拉摇摇头，热爱知识的魔女并非第一次试着否认摇篮中的猜想：“不……也许还有别的可能，经历光之泛滥后的第一世界无奇不有，猜想和结论永远等待着后人去推翻重建，但说实话，尸体能以自然结晶的形态保存下来，我还是第一次见到。”  
“不知道水晶公什么时候能把那位埃斯蒂尼安阁下带过来呢，听你的描述他似乎也有一些花吐症状。真是不可思议，每个人都有难以说出口的情感吗……”  
冒险者不知为何轻轻笑出了声，抢在魔女之前说出了那段悲伤的咒语：“那么我会变成水晶凉南希吗……咳咳、咳！”  
有什么东西，没能在温柔的掌心绽放，甫落地就碎成了晶莹的尘埃，四散飞溅。  
  
布拉基最近有一个小小的烦恼。  
黑夜回归之后，很长一段时间里有不少傻乎乎的家伙向店员询问暗之战士买过的东西，说是想和自己憧憬的人买一样的东西……暗之战士作为诺弗兰特的全民偶像，这是无可争议的事实，想要成为偶像那般优秀的人，这也无可厚非，想要和偶像打扮的一模一样……  
布拉基这几天一直在关注那名尘族男人。对方看起来是个年轻的冒险者，脸上干干净净，布拉基不太清楚他什么时候来到了水晶都。如今水晶都向所有人敞开大门，许多新晋冒险者奔着暗之战士的传奇而来，或许他就是其中一员？短发的尘族总是在日出时出现，日落时消失，东奔西跑在宇宙和音市场打杂，布拉基好几次拉住尘族男人询问姓名，结果总是被对方报以歉意的微笑，要不就是对方突然莫名惊吓掉头逃跑，布拉基回头一看，只有一位优雅的猫秘族女性站在贩售咖啡和小甜饼的店铺前沉思。  
冒险者迅速沿着既定的路线奔跑、攀爬、翻窗，稳稳当当回到房间，却不想这里多了另一个人。  
“埃斯蒂尼安？！你……你怎么来了？”  
冒险者回到第一世界已有一段时间。他当然没有提前告知埃斯蒂尼安，偶尔一次不辞而别是个不错的选择，他认为自己需要冷静一下好好思考一些事。  
既然龙血将隐秘的情感倾泻而出，那又何必讲究形式，随波逐流？冒险者想要一直忙碌不停的旅行，穿过沙漠时不太需要可以遮蔽风沙的斗篷，行走在林间也许可以拿上一把长弓，如果要出海带上火铳比罗盘要令人安心，翻越雪山的时候遇到一丛篝火那是最好不过……然后他就遇到了出逃的龙骑士，双方在主动与被动的追击游戏中你来我往，互相较劲，冒险者却觉得游戏规则对他来说太不公平：英雄无论走到哪都会引人瞩目，英雄的伙伴却默默无闻。他也想作为一名普通冒险者的搭档，在同伴赖账的时候当面砸掉对方索取的麦酒。  
可当他的手指抚摸干燥的嘴唇，原本坚定的决心再度动摇。  
埃斯蒂尼安大约不会在意这种做法吧，两个惯犯之间不需要太多的言语就能掌握彼此的心思——真的是这样吗？冒险者有些心虚，他发现自己其实需要大量的工作来转移注意力。  
他按照雅·修特拉和于里昂热的要求留在宇宙宫接受观察一阵，期间却偷溜出门无数次，不是在圣林牧场赶鸡，就是在悬挂公馆钓鱼，中庸工艺馆的匠人们委托他收集材料，冒险者忙碌的身影重新出现在诺弗兰特大陆的每一个角落，直到被成群结队的仙子猪包围送回宇宙宫。拂晓的贤人们深刻意识到自己无力看管天生劳碌命的大英雄，于是拜托水晶公把人留在水晶都，至少在众人研究出治疗花吐症的药物前，大英雄绝不能再耍起失踪的游戏。  
大英雄表面上服从安排，暗地里剪了头发剃了胡子，穿上当年的衣服，趁着古·拉哈处理事务的间隙跑到市场冒充新手愣头青给人跑腿，尽情挥洒汗水，身体连轴运转导致无暇顾及其他，仿佛一台热心又无情的以太储存器。  
魔女透过睿智的双眼看到，无光之人体内无法盛开鲜花，过剩的营养促使植物肆意开枝散叶，将孤独的心脏牢牢缠绕，颜色由深至浅，最后呈现出水晶半透明的色泽。  
冒险者察觉到了，战栗的顿悟，超出他的控制。  
这些小小的插曲对于原初世界来说，不过是时针轻微颤抖了一下，蝴蝶起飞的一瞬间，龙骑士追寻冒险者来到水晶塔而忽然陷入幻境，闭上眼又睁开的那一刻……  
“我也不知道怎么回事，就像做了个梦一样……醒来的时候发现自己躺在一个奇怪的地方，到处都是鲜艳的色彩，还有很多会飞的萝卜和野菜，它们比陆行鸟还吵，一个两个不知道说些什么乱七八糟的，吵得我耳朵疼！”  
初来乍到的龙骑士不满揉搓长长的耳朵尖，皮肤表面泛起健康的红色，像锻造炉里烧得红亮的铁，就在冒险者的注视下，埃斯蒂尼安莫名觉得这块软骨被烫熟烫软了，空气中不安分的尘埃也因为波动的热浪上下扑腾，龙骑士咕噜一声，将涌上喉头亟待怒放的欲望咽了下去。  
“噢，他们是仙子族，都是小孩子脾气，淘气一些很正常。”冒险者挠挠头，有些难为情说道，“我……我没想到你这么快就来了，雅·修特拉说不会这么快的，要是我早些知道的话，我就去观星室等你……”  
他好像想起了什么高兴的事，没忍住噗一声笑出来，蓝眼睛久违的亮了，如闪蝶的翅膀活泼灵动，却笨拙地躲避龙骑士的目光。埃斯蒂尼安莫名感受到了一丝古怪的味道，他正要开口追根究底，忽然意识到此行的目的，一度放松的姿态又端了起来。  
“行了，我在那个五彩斑斓的菜园里见到了拂晓优雅的女士，她拜托我帮个忙，算作一份委托，我没有办法拒绝……怎么说呢，我十分乐意接下这份活儿。”  
魔女透过丽耶美格梦园之门告诉龙骑士，种子已经种下，并且生根发芽，然而两个不坦率的孩子分别遏制了自己的花期，又小心翼翼保护彼此的存在，真令人头疼。  
假设尼德霍格依然注视着我，我大概已经成为一条恶龙了。龙骑士这么想。  
“如果你非要以这种形式给我一个惊喜，我想你不会介意我立刻用手中的魔枪把你揍一顿！”  
然后像真正的恶龙一样，把他所珍视的宝藏拖到巢穴深处藏起来，杀死所有怀揣觊觎之心的匪徒。  
埃斯蒂尼安恶狠狠瞪着他的伙伴，后者因为愧疚只好低下脑袋，露出后脑浅浅的发旋，如同一个情绪漩涡把龙骑士那呼之欲出的愤怒尽数吸收。  
“……我刚刚答应她，下一秒我就落在一间画满星星的房间里，一只红发的猫魅族自称水晶公，对我说这里是第一世界……我一个人独来独往习惯了，去到哪里都一样，如果不是见到了你，伙伴，我真的会以为自己在做梦。”  
“不，我或许真的在做梦，从我回到芬戴尔村开始，这一切都是一场梦……”  
最后一句他说得极轻，仿佛大梦初醒时的低喃。冒险者无意捕捉到某个字眼，原来从一开始他就知道……英雄的脸一下子烧了起来，记起自己幼稚的举动，那本该被他上交换取报酬的棉布成了粗糙的装饰，包裹着一枝真诚的祝福和思念，留在一行孤独脚印的尽头——他不能叫出安眠在雪地下每一个灵魂的名字，可是埃斯蒂尼安认识，因为那是他的亲人，这样就没关系啦。还有纵情肆意的呼唤，当时他以为只不过是雪燕的啼鸣，早已淹没在奔腾的雪风之中，现在回想一番，那其实是龙啸，可以传到世界的任何角落，然而只有与龙最为亲近的龙骑士才能接收到这段特殊的波长，一段摇晃的心弦颤抖着谱成的诗，冒险者充满孩子气意味的行为，原来已经毫无保留被他的搭档看在眼里，记在心里。  
“不，搭档，我保证这一切都是真的。”冒险者大胆去握住伙伴的手，这个温度让他的肌肉下意识瑟缩，在拔除龙眼时他能明显感到一股强大的抗拒的力量，龙骑士的影子涂上了那种讨厌的颜色，铠甲的倒刺狂妄张扬，不像现在这般温顺的贴服皮肤，任由他握紧了、包裹了，平稳的分摊一点过分的炽热。“你能来到这个世界，我很高兴。我保证，真的。”  
如果尖锐的金属要穿透他的手指，像铆钉一样紧紧扣住两人交握的双手，他也会心甘情愿接纳。  
龙骑士轻哼一声：“那么，现在我要开始执行任务了。”  
  
布拉基最近有一个大大的烦恼。  
在得知那名尘族男子就是暗之战士之后，隆索族汉子心中的大石不仅没有落下，反而高悬在了喉咙。慕英雄大名而来的冒险者只多不少，每天打听英雄行踪的好事者也有增无减，布拉基只恨自己没早点认出一番梳洗后的暗之战士，如今英雄身边又多了一位高挑的菁灵族男性，两人看起来貌似一队赏金猎人伙伴，实际上却是一对能工巧匠和大地使者组合，英雄每天背着各式各样的工具堂而皇之蹲在市场空地上制作收藏品，那位菁灵族男性则扛着大包小包站在一旁随时递材料。两人不时一起到酒馆喝上几杯蜂蜜酒，英雄喜欢模仿矮人族的口吻大喊“啦哩吼”，菁灵族男性则默默吃着某种条状食物。  
这般张扬，要是被人认出来了可怎么办啊……布拉基有些头疼，据说想请求暗之战士为孩子祝福的家庭队伍已经从观星室门口排队到奥斯塔严命城了。  
因为水晶公与妖灵王的友谊，一些大胆的仙子也敢在水晶都内出没了，只不过碍于妖灵王的命令，他们无法进行恶作剧而已。  
仙子喜欢亲吻熟睡的花蕾，蝴蝶一样的翅膀扇动微风，搔弄层层叠叠的花瓣，轻轻唤醒其中孕育的伙伴，讴歌生命。菲奥·乌儿通过契约的力量感受到小树苗蓬勃的春季，妖灵王的羽翼因此膨胀延伸，直至成为伊尔美格空中唯一的云彩……红色仙子翩翩起舞，啊啊，太惹人恋爱了，被无数妖精垂涎而不自知的小树苗，身体像草人一样充满了诱人的生命力，他们觊觎许久，巴不得化身为洁白的绵羊，独享那颗纯洁的嫩芽，再把其余的内脏吃得干干净净，只留下空荡荡的肚子。  
冒险者，他的小树苗一定会吓坏的吧。可仙子们也只能想想，现在冒险者身边多了一个奇怪的家伙，用他古怪的力量每时每刻拥抱落单的小树苗。妖灵王的分身一旦靠近冒险者，那家伙立刻化身拉克汕城废墟里的绿皮蜥蜴，阴沉的灰色眼珠直勾勾盯着仙子，突然展开蝙蝠翅膀威吓对方……这种感觉简直太糟糕了！妖灵王也忍不住寒战，傲慢的菁灵族竟然会把这种可怕的生物当做神灵崇拜，仙子猪它不香吗？  
然而眼下可爱的小树苗和美丽的小树枝不得不暂时分离，菲奥·乌儿眼中的怒火对上埃斯蒂尼安灰色眼睛，后者如冷酷的石头不为所动。妖灵王气得直跺脚，早知如此就不要帮助朋友邀请那可恶的菁灵来到这个世界，让这冷冰冰的菁灵族永远游荡在梦园，让他的灵魂日复一日被仙子们玩耍！  
冒险者回头注意到他的伙伴盯着某处空气出神，好奇问道：“埃斯蒂尼安，你在看什么？”  
“这里居然也有会飞的猪。”  
龙骑士话音刚落，一只头顶蓝色绒球的莫古力就从冒险者眼前飘了过去。  
而在二层四技区旁观两位龙骑士组队跑腿的雅·修特拉不由扶额轻叹：“唉，我似乎又做了一个错误的判断，委托那位龙骑士阁下看住大英雄但不是让他陪着他一起乱跑呢……”  
“不过，这可真有意思……花吐症导致心脏结晶化的状态竟然得到了抑制，而以太之花不仅没有受到干扰，还能在无光的身躯中朝着同伴的方向生长，仿佛受到了引导一般……”  
“然而问题的根源，总归是要解决的。”  
至于布拉基的烦恼如何由大变小，这就不在魔女考虑的范围之内了。


	8. Chapter 8

宇宙宫的茶话会少不了仙子猪忙碌的身影，这种用水和黏土制作的魔法产物毋须耗费太多魔力，只要些许以太就能传递能量和信息，因而相较于传统的通讯珠，拂晓众人更加青睐通讯猪。这会儿三只仙子猪聚集在一起，分别发出雅·修特拉、于里昂热以及那位恩莫族智者拜克·拉各的声音。  
“拜克·拉各阁下，这种形式的远程会议我十分喜欢，请允许我们回到艾欧泽亚之后还能继续使用您的仙子猪。”  
“我没意见，只是使魔的核心是仙子灯油，你们的世界也有仙子一族吗？”  
“艾欧泽亚有各式各样的蛮族，我想我能找到灯油的替代品。”  
“好了仙子的魔法师，关于仙子猪的培育话题到此为止，大家说一说目前花吐症的研究进展吧。”  
“遵命，雅·修特拉阁下。那些水晶构成比较复杂，像人类的情感一样变幻莫测，而并不是某种单一属性的以太，很抱歉这么短的时间内我无法完全解读它的成分，但这确实是经过某种变故而结晶化的以太块，姑且也能称之为偏属性水晶吧。经过样本比对，可以确定这是来自人体的水晶。”  
“哪来的样本？难道是……”  
“这是他本人的意思，而且他希望我们能对英雄保密。”  
“……”  
“那么，拜克·拉各阁下有什么新的发现吗？”  
“我做了不少实验，试着通过使魔的力量催化水晶，就像治疗食罪灵化的患者一样。不过，也许因为这些水晶在光之泛滥到来前就已经沉入始源湖，本身也遭到了光的污染，我无法单纯利用使魔的力量使之恢复，除非依靠更加强烈的力量刺激它，但我不能保证原有的以太是否不受影响。”  
“这些日子我一直在观察英雄的身体状况，发现目前的情况并不像我们先前预料的那样……英雄就是一个汇集传说与传奇的载体。我能确定，力量的来源终究是某种情感，显然他已经意识到了，然而我们的大英雄似乎可以控制这股力量，并有意识的把它再度隐藏起来。我需要醒各位，这一变化是在埃斯蒂尼安阁下到来之后才出现的。”  
“而另一位龙骑士阁下，就像最初踏上旅途的冒险者一样，只是遵循自己的心意行动而已。可怜的人！行走在干枯的海岸上，看着黑色、白色、灰色、成百万的沙子与石英、紫晶与玫瑰石混和。”  
“于里昂热，人的情感的确如沙砾掺杂了许多未知的变数，但我不希望将来在你的诗歌里听到水晶这样的词。”  
“我想我们可以尝试正确的引导英雄……”  
“打扰了！”  
第四只仙子猪风风火火穿过迷宫花园，打断了魔法师们的咒术构想。  
“冒昧前来，请见谅。公让我来通知大家，水妖们在身镜湖的废墟发现了一本记载花吐症的手札，请马上来观星室一趟！”

“咳……咳咳……”  
绒毛，白色的绒毛，轻巧又调皮的小精灵，最近频频游荡在孤高的龙骑士周围，冒险者听到伙伴咳嗽的声音心下一惊，而埃斯蒂尼安只是转过身吸吸鼻子，抱怨那些讨人厌的海狸竟然无处不在，他似乎患上了一种名为“库啵过敏综合症”的怪病。  
冒险者从来不信邪，双手扳过埃斯蒂尼安的脸强迫对方直视自己。不得不说，他的搭档对自己的长相从来没有一个清晰的认知，尽管龙骑士疏于打理不修边幅，这张脸依旧俊美迷人，过去冒险者从没动过摘下龙骑士头盔的念头，直到埃斯蒂尼安终于卸下所有铠甲躺在病床上，对他说出出“能与你同为苍天之龙骑士，是我的荣幸”这句话，冒险者只觉得好不容易沉静的心瞬间膨胀，就像莫古力头顶的绒球噗噗噗炸开朵朵小花。  
这大概就是心动的源头，该死的他也是个肤浅的颜狗。  
“张嘴，啊——”  
他在寻找什么，或者说，冒险者在确认什么。埃斯蒂尼安并不认为他的搭档真打算从他嘴里挖出一只沾满口水的莫古力，而自己试图匿藏的真相悄然若昭……龙骑士钳制住伙伴的手腕，就像他们在原初世界的那些夜晚重复无数次的动作一样，埃斯蒂尼安压低冒险者的身体，在对方略微慌乱的目光下让小个子男人努力踮起的脚跟贴紧地面，末了不忘揉一把毛茸茸的脑袋：“行了伙伴，玩笑到此为止，我们还有狩猎的任务，尽早出城做准备吧。”  
龙骑士有着随时保持高警惕性的好习惯，尤其处于陌生的环境中时，他会特别注意过久停留在自己身上，以及伙伴身上的目光——当他知道仙子族与莫古力族一样拥有极高的隐藏技能时，他便放弃了将恶作剧者抓个现行的打算，反正蛮族都是欺软怕硬的家伙，这一点上会飞的野菜和会飞的猪没什区别。而雅·修特拉把自己融入了异世界的日常生活，巧妙抹去了刻意观察的痕迹，甚至乐意与两位龙骑士在露天酒吧分享咖啡和小甜饼，因此埃斯蒂尼安并不会介意优雅的猫魅女士有意旁敲侧击的询问，他也需要魔女的力量来解决某些问题。至于其他人，那位壮硕的市场管理员，还有那位高挑的卫兵队长，很抱歉埃斯蒂尼安真的不会留意对方的姓名，他们偶尔会投来深究的目光，徘徊于冒险者与龙骑士之间；通常情况下冒险者会循着他的目光找到源头，主动上前攀谈，龙骑士则打了个呵欠，觉得恶名精英的画像愈发眉清目秀。  
安稳的日子总是让人忍不住分心，尤其是“库啵过敏综合征”愈发恶劣的情况下，第一世界依旧广阔，他想去看看。  
“狩猎？离开水晶都四处走走吗，是个不错的主意……”  
很好，他的搭档正在考虑这件事情，狩猎只是一个借口，他想第一时间赶到精灵族的宫殿调查花吐症的源头，解决所有问题的关键。龙骑士趁着冒险者低头思考的空挡，悄悄捏碎藏在掌心的白色植物绒毛。  
“那么，搭档你就去看一看吧，诺弗兰特还有不少新奇的地方，像是大森林的法诺村，那里居住着守护古老王国的长寿种族，还有柯露西亚岛的图拉姆村，那里有一个很高很高的悬崖，要乘坐塔罗斯运转的电梯才能上去，至于那里的村民嘛……你一定会大吃一惊！”冒险者露出狡黠的微笑，一个劲怂恿伙伴按照他安排的观光路线游览一番。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有听到关键性的回答，心中警铃大震，他不死心又问了一遍：“那你呢？”  
“我？难道不是我们一起去吗？”  
得到这个既定的答案，龙骑士脸上终于露出满足的笑容：“果然还是亲口听你说出这句话比较令人安心，伙伴。”  
一种莫名其妙的冲动，驱使他紧紧握住面前这个人族的双手，这是链接彼此的第一步，再更进一步，想要把这个矮小却充满力量的躯体箍在怀里，连一丝缝隙也不能容忍，不是出于好心的安抚，而是明显的私欲，就像龙一样张开双翼将他的财宝呵护其中，并对那些觊觎宝藏的宵小投去熊熊烈火……冒险者，他的伙伴实在太过耀眼，埃斯蒂尼安暂住水晶都这段时间内深刻体会到什么叫做光之偶像，哪怕冒险者为此乔装打扮，不少仰慕英雄背影的人们依然能够准确认出“暗之战士”——龙骑士对于伙伴在异世界的身份并不是很感兴趣，冒险者就是冒险者，无论名字前添加了任何前缀，他还是他——埃斯蒂尼安不介意自己也一同暴露在公众的目光下，只是这样一来自己与搭档独处的时间越来越少，冒险者手里的活越来越多，永远没有全部完成的那一天。  
必须要离开这里了，再次踏上只有他们两个人的旅途，埃斯蒂尼安对自己说。  
冒险者同他说过第一世界的空无大地与伊甸的故事，也包括光之巫女和暗之巫女的羁绊，那个在纯白天空与洁净大地之间的广阔平台上发生的争斗，热情的不速之客横行霸道，成群结队的光之食罪灵遮天蔽日……埃斯蒂尼安自动无视了虚无界的妖异头颅，听过冒险者的描述，他自行将奥恩·凯代入鸽子精的形象，无数的雪白幼龙从过去的时空朝他的心口冲击，每一下都爆发出刺耳尖叫，每一个音节拼凑在一起组合成“你又不是龙，怎么这么护食？”每一个字都在他的脑海中回荡。  
那又怎样，他下意识反驳：他本来就是我的……  
伙伴。  
“咳咳！！！咳咳咳……！”  
他终于无法抑制咳嗽的冲动，轻飘飘，软绵绵的白色绒花忽然炸开，渺小的心思在落地前被身体急速移动带来的风卷起，牢牢粘在衣服上，好似要就地生根。龙骑士瞪大了眼，想象中变成鸽子精的奥恩·凯咬住自己的尾巴，上下盘旋变成了圆滚滚的莫古力，头顶的绒球一个接一个破裂，恼人的细碎绒毛倾泻而出一发不可收拾。  
世界隐在雾中，因而他渺小，痛觉高低起伏，巨大而清晰。  
……  
“呜哇！怎么回事？这里怎么围了这么多人？”  
“不知道呢！听说有人中暑了？”  
“是我们的大英雄！是暗之战士！”  
“我是炼金医疗馆的谢萨米尔，刚刚接到市民求助，这里有伤员，请无关人士后退，不要拥挤！”  
“暗之战士没有受伤！请不要造谣也不要传谣！”  
……  
最后一只奥恩·凯朝他喷出闪耀的咆哮，埃斯蒂尼安低吼一声，抓住意识里最后一根浮木，视野中又浮现出冒险者担忧的脸庞，杏色的唇一张一合不知道在说什么，也许在呼唤他的名字，也许是过度惊吓的肌肉反应，然后无尽的光扭曲了面容，像熔化的蜡像变成没有生命的一滩白泥。龙骑士彻底陷入昏迷前还不忘诅咒可恶的花吐症，他只见到了搭档最后一面，根本看不到他构想的世界。

“喂——喂！像花篮一样巨大的菁灵族，快醒醒——”  
一片冰晶吻在脸颊，熟悉的冰凉触感唤醒了沉睡的龙骑士。埃斯蒂尼安从半人高的雪堆中猛地坐起，发现自己被凛冽雪风带回了灾后的伊修加德，这片空茫又凄冷的土地，只有尖刃似的白雪和狰狞的黑石，第七灵灾彻底摧毁了库尔扎斯东部，龙骑士注视着不远处水浪腾飞、像暴风中的鸟巢一样支离破碎又瞬间凝冻的公羊糊，哈罗妮啊，他竟然还能认出小时候放羊的牧场，恍惚想起那天他是如何违抗命令从高墙上一跃而下，跌跌撞撞回到早已不存在的家乡，对着风雪吞没的废墟愤然长啸。  
这是……怎么回事？埃斯蒂尼安下意识寻找冒险者的踪迹，可他就像一颗从天而降的陨石，周围没有任何人的气息，熟悉的死寂包围了他。难道只有自己一个人回到了原初世界？埃斯蒂尼安不敢相信，却又不得不相信。  
“啊啊啊真是的！为什么你的梦境就像光之泛滥后的世界，死气沉沉的，太没意思了！”正当他彷徨之际，突兀的错季红菲奥·乌儿忽然出现在龙骑士面前，一边揉搓裸露的胳膊一边抱怨这趟糟糕的旅行：“你的意志实在太过强大，我没有办法对你的梦境作出修改，本来还想趁着这次机会好好捉弄你呢，可是这样一来我的小树苗就会不高兴呢，可恶可恶可恶！好冷好冷好冷！”  
龙骑士一脸诧异，我在做梦？  
“你在宇宙和音市场晕倒了，还记得吗？”菲奥·乌儿试着施展魔法变幻出一株御寒的铃兰，然而柔弱的花朵根本经不住严寒的摧残，还未来得及绽放就凋零了。“呜哇你这个人怎么回事，为什么你的梦境充满了令人窒息的悲伤和孤独！就像我的小树苗最初的梦一样……喂喂，大花篮，你去哪里？”  
埃斯蒂尼安突然一言不发朝着某个方向坚定前行，在他的记忆中，公羊湖的西边耸立着一座巍峨的牧羊峰，如今那里已经被灵灾夷为平地，从此再也不见牧羊人的背影，向北曾经是伊修加德的恒湖营地，已经荒废多年，埃斯蒂尼安并不指望在那里找到什么线索，他的目的地只有一处——东部高地的芬戴尔村。  
“啊啊，真是的，我的小树苗是一株疯狂生长的鲜果木，他的大花篮就是一只没头脑的绿飘龙！一个两个怎么都那么傻，前面可是什么都没有啊！”  
“……啧，安静点。”  
仙子的碎碎念显然不足以摇动龙骑士的决心，菲奥·乌儿气呼呼扑腾翅膀，要不是小树苗主动请求自己进入梦境引导这位朋友，他才不愿来这没有小树苗和仙子猪的荒芜世界呢！气归气，菲奥·乌儿跺跺脚，拿出妖精王的气量，向着梦境主人远去的背影冲了过去，于是他没有发现铃兰凋零之处，种子已经萌芽，鲜活的嫩绿成为这个单调的世界第一抹色彩。  
黑色的山路断裂成了一截又一截的车厢，列车艰难爬上陡峭的山坡，再度被稀薄的阳光切割，打磨成一粒又一粒珍珠似的圆滚滚的黑山羊，羊群依靠健壮的四肢翻越山岭，熙熙攘攘穿过山谷，直至前方出现一座新的高峰。  
菲奥·乌儿兴奋地叫了出来，一头扎进黑羊软绵绵的羊毛中，为难得出现的惊喜欢呼：“好可爱的羊！伊尔美格也有爱羊的仙子呢，每天一点点收集高地的牧草喂给小羊们，因为高地是小羊和安登的故乡呢，它们感受到故乡的味道，肯定会吃得格外香吧。”  
“我的小树苗也会帮忙采集青青的牧草哦，那些羊吃饱了就不会吃掉安登的肚子了，羊们很喜欢安登呢，可能是因为安登和高地的牧草一样美味吧？”  
埃斯蒂尼安刻意忽略了当中可怕的发言，继续按照自己的方向前进，即便冰雪覆盖了过去，他依然记得回家的路。黑羊在狭窄的小径上留下了一串串蹄印，和孩子们嬉笑着故意踩下的足迹重叠在一起，龙骑士的铁靴踏碎了早霜，融化的雪水流入洼地，软泥上沉睡的藻荇咕噜噜浮出水面，仙子纤细的双足轻轻一点，胆小的浮游生物四散而逃，菲奥·乌儿吸取教训，仅仅让波光荡漾出彩虹的光，他成功了，就像手镜湖附近盛开的鲜花，真实又迷离的美。  
“哇哦！我想到那些采集花蜜的仙子猪了，每次回来肚子都是鼓鼓的，你知道这些采花蜜的仙子猪叫做什么吗？”  
仙子故意卖关子，试图引诱沉默的龙骑士说出一个错误答案，这样他就可以尽情大笑了，嘲弄对方竟然不知道这个伊尔美格常识（其实冒险者也不知道），仙子们都喜欢捉弄外乡人，妖精王也不例外。  
“正确答案是……蜜猪哦！因为是猪采蜜嘛，所以就叫做蜜、猪！当时我的小树苗露出的表情意外的可爱呢，他说太过直白了，那不也是挺好的嘛！”  
仙子得意洋洋宣布答案，而埃斯蒂尼安毫无反应，甚至连一个额外的眼神都懒得酝酿，他站在某处高地上眺望山谷中心的灰色房屋，灰色云雾投映在灰色圆石之上，如同一件粗糙的灰色盔甲，与龙骑士穿着的这一件一模一样。  
没人注意到雪风无声无息停止了怒号。  
“哦哦，我看到了！山上的羊圈，那是你的家吗？你也是安登？”菲奥·乌儿凑近精灵的尖耳轻声笑道：“嘻嘻，我之前说错了，他是我的小树苗，你是他的可爱草人，这个梦则是一只饥肠辘辘的小羊羔，随时会把你的内脏吃干净哦！”  
够了，闭嘴！  
风冲上山崖，裹挟大量积雪直奔穹顶，一声巨响过后，纷纷扬扬的雪花再度落下，环绕在埃斯蒂尼安身侧形成一道坚固的屏障。龙骑士一惊，终于拔出魔枪猛地穿透暴雪的阻拦，仅仅一步就跨入了他从未涉足的柔软腹地——他闻到了洛夫坦山羊汤的香味，浓郁的牦牛奶油带一点酸，与熔岩甜菜的鲜甜结合恰到好处，他的母亲习惯将黑羊肥腻的肉切碎炖烂了彻底融入汤汁，这样他和弟弟就能直接拿着勺子大口吞咽浓汤，他的父亲就在餐桌对面，抚摸肚皮舒坦地打出一个响亮的饱嗝，然后父子三人你看看我，我看看你，一齐哈哈大笑。他的伙伴傻傻看着，他的母亲宠溺地揉揉冒险者的小脑袋，说大小海温德就是这么不正经，并劝人族青年少吃点骑士面包。埃斯蒂尼安也不大喜欢这种传统的黑面包，口感有些硬，如果可以，他希望冒险者能再制作一次旅途专属的伊修加德三明治，自己的那份多加几个渡渡鸟蛋。  
黑羊群在这时回归羊圈，数量只多不少，大概其中混入了想要取暖挨过冬日的灰尘兔。  
一切都和那一天到来之前一模一样。  
他亲手设立的亲人的墓碑就在身后，还有矮人棉布包扎的百合花束。  
他的……伙伴？  
他在哪里？

“哎——埃斯蒂尼安——！”  
冒险者想，也许下次他还会再来，用新采摘的妮美亚百合表达他的歉意。

“偷偷告诉你，我的小树苗呀，他的梦干干净净，比你的梦还要无聊呢，可是没关系，他的心底开了一朵美丽的百合哦。”  
消失的红色仙子再度出现，手里握着一株雪白蓬松的龙堡浮草。  
“看，小草人也开花啦！”


	9. Chapter 9

如果你是洪流，那么我就是微小的沙砾，你无法将我打磨圆滑，我亦无法生出尖锐棱角。  
如果你是雷电，那么我就是辗转的乌云，你无法看透我的内心，我亦无法承受你的贯穿。  
如果你是烈火，那么我就是无声的狂风，你无法感受我的悲伤，我亦无法煽动你的愤怒。  
……  
但是你眼中的光已经照入我的心底，就像融化的冰雪刚好漫过浅浅的青草地，你的爱只有一点。  
你不爱我。  
  
“‘……这是一种以思念为载体的魔法，或许可以将之统称为情感……具体的、恋慕……将人体内的以太具象为某种花朵，强制……即为花吐，如果不能有效引导……能量结晶化。综上所述，我认为这种魔法没有任何实际意义，我们……孚布特王国需要更为强大的意志和信念、力量……普拉恩尼洞的蘑菇，愚蠢的恩莫族……庸俗的情感作为一种交换的货币’……”  
这一部分内容戛然而止，后几页纸不翼而飞，下一部分内容变为仙子族的草人魔法研究记录。水晶公合上破旧的手札，盯着墙壁上英雄的幻影陷入沉思。  
恩莫族学者露出了厌恶的表情：“这傲慢的语气，一定是塔德里克的祖先！他们从花吐症中获得了灵感，利用憎恨的力量创造出把人类变为魔物的魔法。”  
“相较于宇宙宫的记录，这本笔记对花吐症的描述可谓是非常详尽，但其中依然没有关于花吐症的治疗方法。我们还需考虑英雄他们体内龙血带来的影响，恐怕这次魔法的术式会更加复杂。”  
“相信我，睿智的朋友，老塔德里克是个狂热的魔法爱好者，他绝不会允许自己错过任何新奇的魔法，尽管他看不起恩莫族与人类的交易形式，他却十分好奇恩莫族将情感作为交易货币的判定标准，为此他也曾进行过一段研究，试图利用情感控制恩莫族……啊啊，真是抱歉，提及旧事我忍不住唠叨几句。花吐症的治疗方法一定还藏在这些笔记中，我们再仔细找找吧。”  
  
他所谓的家……被那苍白的雪拥抱着的灰色钢塔，他在下坠时轻盈地转身，像短尾雕一般飞快穿入垂直的狭缝，积雪迅速关上大门，瞬间把他困在龙眼之中。  
头顶的天是白色的，脚下的雪是白色的，连风也是白色的，这里太干净了，到处都是没有温度的白色。  
这是冒险者眼中的世界吗？  
他想要化解这片无尽的冰川，于是面前出现了一小堆未点燃的木柴，伊修加德人民随身携带打火的工具，龙骑士熟练地点燃了篝火，火焰的影子在铠甲上起舞，渐渐占据了原本银白的金属，使之变得漆黑，像龙鳞一样光滑透亮。  
他身后的影子延伸向远方，一点一点蚕食地平线的痕迹，最终形成一个新的环，喷涌出粘稠的黑暗吞噬了周围的白雪，直至他的脚下。龙骑士的脚印依然纯白，他绕着篝火走了一圈又一圈，重新将脚下的土地变回柔软的雪地，而篝火无声喟叹，嘲弄龙骑士的愚钝。埃斯蒂尼安不知道自己在期待什么，或者说，他在等待什么。  
「别担心，在你准备好之前，我会为你争取时间的。」  
谁？  
我可没拿你们当同伴……  
埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头，把那些不属于自己的荒唐念头抛之脑后，他亲手熄灭火焰，漆黑的土地恢复了冷寂，连他的身体也包裹在孤独中，可他的心口还是热的，有什么东西贴着他的皮肤散发着微弱的热量。他探向熟悉的位置，那里本该藏着邪龙的眼球，可他却掏出了一片饱满的百合花瓣，像雪一样洁白却比雪还要柔韧的存在。  
「时候到了，伙伴。」  
伙伴……？  
我的……伙伴？  
静寂的绝地终于传来断断续续的脚步声，有人在徘徊，有人在踌躇，由远至近，最终停在一个微妙的点上。  
沉静的雪注入了生命，心情随着白色浪花躁动不安。看似平整的地面一瞬间冒出了许多兴奋的种子，争先恐后敲打龙骑士坚实的靴底，令他坐立难安。埃斯蒂尼安不确定这是一种什么感觉，那个人就站在不远不近的距离看着他，恰好可以捕捉他脸上一闪而过的慌乱，他却看不到对方的表情，因为那个人时常以沉默应对他的任性，不会主动表达自己的想法，被别人推搡着往前走，像枯树精一样傻头傻脑。当时他和冰女争吵，小少爷在一旁劝架，说了什么来着？“冒险者都被你们气得说不出话了！”那个人明显愣了一下，不知所措眨了眨眼，张了张嘴，看起来更像是开小差的时候被抓包的臭小鬼，跟原先端着枪一个直刺把他打下山崖的新晋苍天之龙骑士相比简直判若两人。  
埃斯蒂尼安只想骂人，他也确实骂了，用词极度难听，可惜那个人听不见。  
不过好在强者从不在意这些细节，他们都很强大，可以放心把后背交给彼此，这一点上他们都还有选择的余地，后来龙骑士觉得这样就很好，谁不渴望一个不需要照顾又能跟上自己战斗节奏的搭档呢——埃斯蒂尼安从未对尼德霍格心怀感激，但这次例外，他就要定这个人了——可这还不够，即使脱去盔甲，他也会时常回味两人并肩作战的短暂时光，想起轻锐小队千里迢迢奔赴龙堡的冒险，他自认不是一个念旧的人，可到了这把年纪总会忍不住回忆往昔……明明精灵正值壮年，居然也学会拿年龄当借口掩饰自己的尴尬了。  
那个人的轮廓并不会随着时间流逝而模糊，反而在脑海中愈发清晰，记忆中僵硬的表情也变得柔软，漂亮的蓝眼睛被雪擦拭过一般明亮纯净，再嵌入一分阳光，他喜欢从这双眼睛中寻找他的影子，这会使他心安无比。  
最后在酷似莫古力绒毛的包围圈中，埃斯蒂尼安忽然想起，他还欠了他一个答案。尽龙骑士已经不在乎最终的真相了……比起腐蚀在森林深处的历史，埃斯蒂尼安更在乎这个人的一切。  
想要知道他去了哪里，遇见了什么样的人，看到了什么样的风景，经历了什么样的事，会不会他也有一段篝火夜话，别人在互相倾吐心声，而他一个人默默看着星空面露微笑……那么他在开启一段新的冒险时会不会也想起他，想起他还有这么一位伙伴？  
想要看他笑，想要看他哭，想要知道他所有的一切，所有的所有。  
「……我会等着你的。」  
然后他们二人同时朝对方跨出了一步，两步，三步……冒险者的脚程略快，先跨过了那条不存在的界线，在他前方一步的距离停了下来。  
好的，他确定了，就是他了。  
手中的花瓣悠悠落下，混入一片百合花海中，终于找到了归处。  
  
「Hess Wahi……」  
埃斯蒂尼安悠悠转醒，漠然盯着空无一物的掌心。  
这里是他和冒险者在悬挂公馆的房间，床头摆着一套生产工具，枕头上残留菁灵香草的味道，他的搭档这段时间熬夜制作理符道具，于是龙骑士以失眠为由从炼金医疗馆拿了不少可以缓解疲劳的香草偷偷塞进枕头，据传菁灵香草人气极佳，水晶公用了都说好。他不知道谁是水晶公，只管每天晚上守着冒险者直到对方不得不结束工作，两人挤着一床被子比拼精神力，最后冒险者败下阵来乖乖闭上眼睛，龙骑士听着伙伴平稳的呼吸声终于也顺利进入梦乡。  
他时不时会在梦里见到那些会飞的野菜和猪，还有一群追着他讨要羊奶的大河狸，而他的伙伴笑嘻嘻拉着他在一座充满粉红泡泡的甜点游乐园里玩耍，弄得他牙疼了好几天。像今天关于伊修加德的梦境还是头一回，他需要一个人面对寂静、冷清，没有冒险者的世界。  
现在冒险者也不在他的身边。  
悬挂公馆隔音效果不差，而精灵族听力极佳，埃斯蒂尼安能够察觉冒险者就在门外，正同一个陌生的声音交谈，他辨认出“搭档”“生病”这样的词汇急忙翻身下床，轰的一声撞开门，强行打断冒险者与年轻骑士的对话。  
“搭档？”  
冒险者明显呆滞了好一会儿，才反应过来要把埃斯蒂尼安推进房间塞回被窝，中途龙骑士几次回头瞪着门口那位身负大剑的男人——格兰逊面上疤痕皱了几褶，眼中的红色火焰一瞬间与龙骑士冷漠的灰色棱石碰撞，犹如穿透灵魂的审视……几星秒后，他收敛锋芒重新看向冒险者。冒险者暂时安抚了焦虑的伙伴，回到走廊延续两人原先的话题。  
“……苏儿·欧儿老爷子让我把他收集的所有孚布特王国历史记录交给水晶公，我本以为是个轻松的活，然而，我一进入水晶都就听到暗之战士倒下的消息……幸好虚惊一场，不过，你下次别再做出这种令人担心的行为了。”  
冒险者苦笑。  
格兰逊忽然抬起了手，但在半途握成拳，最后敲在自己心口上：“不要忘记啊，搭档。只要你需要，无论何时，无论何地，我都会第一时间赶到你身边。”  
上回深夜造访时对方也说了同样的话，冒险者心怀感激答应，可他却无法实现相应的承诺，每每危机降临时他已经冲在了最前面，因此他时常愧对那些默默在背后支持自己的朋友。格兰逊果然对这样的“回答”不够满意，他还想说些什么，这时房间的门再次打开，全副武装的埃斯蒂尼安宛如一座铁塔立在冒险者身后，浑身散发着冷冽的气息。  
“……我出去透透气。”  
龙骑士丢下这么一句话轻轻拨开同伴，大步流星离开悬挂公馆。冒险者急忙跨出一步，猛然意识到还有一位友人在场，只好先把脚收回来，略微为难看着格兰逊。  
格兰逊抢先开口：“我还有任务，就不耽误你的时间了。下次我请你喝工匠村的麦酒吧。”  
冒险者重重点头回以灿烂的笑容，立刻转身追了出去。  
期待有机会再和你一起出去旅行，搭档。暗黑骑士留在原地目送冒险者的背影，独自补完那些没有说出口的话。  
  
卢埃劳斯喜欢站在城市的高处仰望天空。  
从前他看着变幻莫测的无尽光，只能通过儿童绘本上炭笔涂抹的黑块想象所谓的“黑夜”，而身处永恒的白昼，他习惯了在光海中进去睡眠，也习惯了随时应对突来的食罪灵……不过依靠水晶公和水晶都的庇佑，他也习惯了安然面对任何危险。  
他习惯了平平淡淡的每一天，对白昼不会过分憎恨，对黑夜不会过分期待，对未来……只要能维持原有的平静就好了，不去做什么改变的话，也许才会避免最糟糕的结局。他这么想，直到黑夜真正降临。  
卢埃劳斯却对黑夜的回归没有表现出过多的兴奋，中庸工艺馆为水晶都绽放焰火之夜，他也是这样一个人坐在高高的瞭望台上，远离城市喧嚣，对着黑珍珠似的天空露出久违的笑容。  
他发现自己竟然这么快又习惯了黑白交错的生活。他每天需要做的事仍是一模一样的，白昼和黑夜也都是一样的，他们是同一片天表现出的两幅不同面孔而已。  
某一天他例行到岗执勤，发现那位被称为英雄的男人，暗之战士独自坐在高台边缘，傻傻对着晴朗的天空出神。  
那是暗之战士？传说中的水晶都的英雄！？居然会来到这种地方。  
“啊，这不是我们的英雄吗！”  
他主动向对方问好。暗之战士点点头，又指了指自己的脖子，似乎不太方便开口说话，只好回以他充满歉意的微笑。  
“哎呀，身体不舒服吗？那可得赶快到炼金医疗馆接受治疗才行呢，如果这么拖延下去导致病情加重怎么办，需要我为您做些什么吗？”  
冒险者摇摇头，继续看着天空发呆。  
“呼呼……就只有这一次哦，我能理解每个人都想要属于自己独处的时光，这时候仰望天空思考人生是最佳的选择，放心，我会替您保密的。现在这个高台是您的了，不过在这之后我希望能听到您康复的消息。”  
他郑重地向英雄行了一礼，向后退下瞭望台。  
这个看似寡淡的男人离开待了半辈子的高台，忽然猛地向上一跃，拼命压制住喉咙里的欢呼，任由五官扭曲四肢乱甩，整个人像一根发疯的弹簧左右横跳，仿佛只有这么做才能释放他见到偶像的狂喜。  
之后他时不时会在瞭望台遇见独处的暗之战士，虽然每次对方不会开口同他说话，卢埃劳斯每次都是自说自话，但他依然感到心满意足，毕竟与英雄独处的时间十分之珍贵，空气中弥漫着淡淡的百合花香，甜滤果实的芬芳沁人心脾，卢埃劳斯认为天空的光彩也不能与英雄的光芒相提并论……  
打破坚持已久的习惯，未尝不是一件好事。  
若说唯一的遗憾，那就是暗之战士总是仓促告别，像是在躲着什么人一样。  
卢埃劳斯照例步履轻盈登上熟悉的瞭望台，自从在这里偶遇暗之战士，这就成为了他独享的秘密：暗之战士偶尔也会有远离城市的喧嚣，仰望天空的时候。他的偶像有着和他一样的习惯。  
不过这一回他没能再度邂逅他的英雄，而是遇到了一名陌生的菁灵族男子。  
瞭望台四周漂浮着一些不知名的绒毛种子，白白的，小小的，异常显眼，他以为这是作物园艺馆交给果树园的新作物，光之泛滥后人们对自然的认知少得可怜，不过这并不妨碍他辨识出英雄所携带的花香。然而今天，相同的百合气息出现在面前这位菁灵族身上，卢埃劳斯脑中顿时警铃大作，难道说英雄的秘密被人发现了，对方全身覆着铠甲，背上还有一把诡异的长枪，一看就是来者不善，怎么办！  
“你好，朋友，你怎么会一个人在这里？我之前在水晶都没见过你，你是新来的冒险者吗？”  
出于警惕，卢埃劳斯上前招呼对方。尽管瞭望台和果树园就在彷徨阶梯亭隔壁，但酒馆的欢声笑语不分白天黑夜，热闹总归是他人的，就连醉鬼的身体也是清醒的，他们从不会迷路到这片冷清之地，卢埃劳斯耳畔只有悠扬的风声和清脆的虫鸣声。  
菁灵男子歪头看了一眼这位水晶都卫兵，不为所动。  
卢埃劳斯右手慢慢探向身后的武器。  
“埃斯蒂尼安！”  
卢埃劳斯一愣，这是暗之战士的声音！他欣喜回头，却只看到一闪而过的身影，在月色下尤为单薄，于是他习惯去追寻英雄的足迹，却跟不上英雄的脚步，眼睁睁看着暗之战士的背影消失在圆顶区方向。  
卢埃劳斯只得无奈回到岗位上，头一回为自己制定了人生目标，期待下一次能够与英雄并肩作战。  
“啊……糟糕！”  
他终于反应过来，那名奇怪的菁灵男子也不见了！  
空气中还流淌着百合的氤氲，像环绕月亮的圆环，一圈又一圈传递向四面八方。


	10. Chapter 10

埃斯蒂尼安伫立在甬道尽头镇静地望着冒险者，看着他来时的方向，然后抬头看向高耸的水晶塔，那群山中最为坚固的壁垒，龙骑士忽然耸了耸肩。好像这与他预定的判断不符。  
“你来了，伙伴。”  
明显的邀约，拙劣又孩子气的方式。冒险者只好依言一步步慢慢走过去，仿佛走在湿滑的红色晶体上，稍有不慎就会掉下去，成为巨石丘巨人的猎物，但这次不一样，迷人的月光铺满了每一条缝隙，旧木板嵌入了细碎的星辰，踩在上面吱呀吱呀作响，库尔扎斯的雪也会这般低语呢喃……除了身上的铠甲，龙骑士和多年前的影子几乎完美重合，冒险者恍惚了一阵，伙伴的身影似乎消失了，又在一瞬间出现在了一模一样的位置，至少现在埃斯蒂尼安不会特地居高临下看着他，他们总归要心平气和好好谈一谈。  
可他真不知道如何开启一段普通的对话，他的意思是……海德林啊，他从来没有主动挑起过任何话题，一问一答式聊天早就成为他的行动标准，他擅长于倾听，但不习惯于倾诉，因为他……  
龙骑士看着水晶塔，他看着龙骑士：“搭档，你……以前听说过水晶塔吗？”  
这算不得一个完美的开头，冒险者想，他也许应该聊一聊远东之国的冒险，至少这片土地是他和埃斯蒂尼安的交汇点之一，他们可以谈谈黄金港咸湿的海风，异国的风情，还有东方的龙……万幸的是，龙骑士愿意接下这个话题。  
“哦，我知道水晶塔，但不知道它的故事。十多年前，因为尘世幻龙突如其来的苏醒，大批龙族从龙堡倾巢而出，一度引起了伊修加德的恐慌，虽然事后发现龙族的目标是摩杜纳的帝国军，但是没能预测龙星动向的占星学家们为此遭到了极为严厉的惩处……”埃斯蒂尼安像是在陈述一段不带任何感情色彩的军事报告，脸色平静，这或许是一个好现象。  
埃斯蒂尼安继续说：“那时我还没有成为龙骑士预备役，第一次从雅伯里克口中听说了库尔扎斯以外的世界，于是我偷偷爬上阿德内尔占星台，试图眺望南方的摩杜纳，但我看不到尘世幻龙，只看到群山中一点奇异的亮光……直到亲自来到摩杜纳，我才知道那是水晶塔。”  
“我和同伴们曾经爬上水晶塔的塔顶，在那里和亚拉戈帝国的始皇帝发生了一场战斗。”  
“听起来果然是只有你才能遇到的事。”龙骑士看似漫不经心说，“我从来没想过和别人一起组队进行冒险。”  
“可你明明有过好几次，不是吗？”冒险者笑笑，“你，我，阿尔菲诺，还有伊赛勒……然后奥恩·凯告诉过我，你和他一起去了东方大陆寻找青龙。噢，还有盖乌斯，漆黑的王狼也提到了你和他深入帝国调查的经历……”  
他匆匆打断伙伴的话，偏过脑袋反驳：“那是临时起意，各取所需，算不得什么冒险。”  
“奥恩·凯还说过你在酒馆卖艺赚钱……哈，我以为你会选择怪物狩猎之类的活呢。”  
“什么？！那小家伙怎么这么多废话！啧……我完全不介意久违的屠龙一次。”  
“别这样，伙伴，这些事听起来真让人开心啊，对我来说确实是你的冒险。”  
“……明明是麻烦的旅途。”埃斯蒂尼安叹了口气，他不能确定伙伴是否使用了超越之力看到了什么，比如某个狼狈奔逃的夜晚，从那时起自己对拉拉菲尔族女性产生了一种莫名的抗拒心理，然而来自红州的米酒和龙火炙烤的鱿鱼还算可圈可点，黄金阁辉映下的街景倒也热闹，这些他都向冒险者交代了，因为他不需要用工作的代价换取对方的沉默。  
他可以坦诚面对冒险者。  
他甚至希望伙伴能够把注意力转回到自己身上，多说一些，越多越好。  
月色皎洁而饱满，那些被驱散的星星揉碎了，一部分落在古旧的铠甲上，金属的冷光醒目标注龙骑士无可比拟的存在，一部分落入冒险者的眼眸，以“星”为单位计算的温柔将要溢出。他们面对面，彼此间不过转身并肩的距离。他听到心脏的悦动，像是花开的声音，向来以行动力强著称的龙骑士一时犹豫，终究是冒险者先一步握住他的手，拉着他一齐坐在灰亮的瞭望台上。  
“我没跳上黄金阁的屋顶，但我挑战过跳上潮风亭，然后再跳下来——看看谁能够准确掉在门口的路灯顶端。后来有人告诉我望海楼的屋顶可以泡温泉，我就跳了上去，那里确实摆着好几个热腾腾的木桶。”冒险者张开胳膊比划，似乎能把他的搭档整个儿抱住，然而在埃斯蒂尼安探究的目光中缩回手，他向后挪了挪位置，试着转移话题：“不过，我更喜欢海边的温泉，可以看清港口的帆船，还能听到海浪的声音。”  
龙骑士却问他：“你很喜欢挑战跳高？”  
“不依靠龙骑士的跳跃力，像其他普通的冒险者一样凭自己的本事登上顶峰，多有意思啊！”  
“伊修加德有一句谚语。”  
冒险者露出期待的表情。  
“「只有傻子和陆行鸟才会喜欢高处。」”  
冒险者的笑容瞬间凝固，他讪讪低下头：“好吧，我知道这样很傻。”  
下一刻，一只温暖的大手抚上他的脑袋，用力揉搓几下，像是在掩饰某种雀跃的心情。埃斯蒂尼安的声音显得低沉沙哑，如同埋在铠甲深处的低喃。  
“我也是傻子。”

龙骑士之间隔着一条可以忽略不计的白色裂缝，埃斯蒂尼安觉得这比莫古力的绒毛还要刺眼，于是他直接躺下，让两人的影子完美贴合在一起，而他看着冒险者的背影——这好像是他第一次近距离观察冒险者的背影，他们交错的瞬间总是他加快了脚步，先行逃离出对方的视野，看似潇洒的托付实际上是默默的牵挂，冒险者的想法，他也从未关注……也许他们都太过相信彼此，反而因此错过了许多机会。  
“伙伴，多说说你自己吧。”  
“啊？”  
冒险者侧过身，月光立刻漏了下来，白色的、灰色的波光无声荡漾，他们是这片夜海中的两座岛屿，强烈的、温和的浪潮冲刷着黑影沙滩。埃斯蒂尼安抬手挡在眼前，以不耐的口吻重复他的心愿：“我说，我的意思是……你再随便说点什么吧，只要是关于你的，什么都好。我看过你端起长枪与龙搏斗的英姿，但没见过你拿着平底锅给短腿长颈驼做菜的模样，我喜欢这种惊喜，但同时我也感到烦躁。你大概不知道有多少人在暗中关注着你，你肯定不知道我究竟存了怎样可怕的心思。”  
“伙伴，有一点我必须要纠正你：那是阿马罗，不是短腿的长颈驼，它们是两种不同的生物……虽然长颈驼现在也能飞行了。”  
“这不是重点！”龙骑士猛地坐起身，声音嘹亮可多少有点朦胧，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，忍不住咳了好几下，那些绒毛抓挠喉咙的感觉又回来了，他只好先捂住口鼻强行把不适感压下去。冒险者抓住他的手腕时埃斯蒂尼安本想挥开对方，可冒险者那坚定的眼神，像龙一样，冷、暗、深和绝对清晰。原来一开始选择逃避的人就是自己。他忽然意识到自己做过更加过分的事，便由着伙伴翻开手掌，看到了躺在掌心的那一粒绒毛种子。  
龙堡浮草，别名轻飘飘浮草，据说柔软的触感可以治愈身心，是莫古力族的最爱。  
龙骑士们都知道。  
“噗……”  
冒险者捧起龙骑士的手掌，让那蓬松的绒毛贴近脸颊，尽管原始的以太不具有热度，他似乎可以从那些即将消散的光点中感受到龙血的余温，如冰天雪地中孤单的篝火，是暗藏的杀机，也是相识的机缘，他就在那里见到了埃斯蒂尼安。像现在这样，龙骑士亮出了表明身份的武器，而冒险者始终是冒险者。  
冒险者盯着已空无一物的掌心出神，忽然低下头将额头抵在曾经柔软的位置，如同在进行某种神圣的仪式：“伙伴，还记得吗？赫拉斯瓦尔格说，龙眼可以放大我们的某种情感，导致以太失衡，这才有了花吐症。”  
“我记得。”  
“龙堡的百合，对尼德霍格而言是难以承载的思念。最后他选择了毁灭。”  
埃斯蒂尼安顾忌手甲的尖端，只是抬起手指小心蹭了蹭搭档略长的鬓发，拇指与食指捏住的一缕头发作为起点，沿着手臂、肩胛到达镜像的另一面，小指末端，中间便是他的世界，冒险者在这个世界的中点，背脊隆起成为丘陵，在他的抚慰下轻轻颤抖。  
冒险者的声音莫名夹杂着一丝呜咽：“我不知道百合对我来说意味着什么，也许是‘思念’，也许是‘悲伤’，每次在梦中看到那颗龙眼，我都能感到一股穿透胸膛的哀伤，明明身体被更多其他汹涌的情绪包裹着，心口却空落落的，我总是安慰自己那并不是什么可怕的东西……于是我认识了弗雷和密斯托，我知道他们背后的故事。然而只有我一个人的时候我就不会去想了。后来你来了，埃斯蒂尼安，我忽然感到安心了。”  
他确实不知道该说些什么，仅仅是把想说的话一股脑都吐了出来，用这些词不达意的语句，能否把真实的心意表达出来呢？想要清楚表达自己的想法，却发现这是一件极为困难的事。  
龙骑士却笑了出来：“但是我不明白。我讨厌那群长残的海狸，但是为了获得见到圣龙的机会，我愿意替他们打杂，就像跳到树上为臭蚂蚁们摘果子一样。”  
“你在说什么，放过可怜的莫古力吧。”  
“啊啊，我知道。龙眼对我的影响远比你深刻得多，但那些情感不应该出现在你身上才对……我是说，我对你的感情。”  
埃斯蒂尼安小心环住冒险者的身体，让那毛绒的脑袋贴紧胸膛，感受冰冷的甲片下活跃的异常心跳。“我想你早就看出来了，一开始我本就抱着不单纯的目的接近你，想要利用你的力量报仇，这是我唯一的想法。在这之前我也试过与其他人组合，但他们太过弱小，我又太过急躁，最后只剩我一个人……这么多年我以为自己已经习惯，就不再考虑搭档的事了。”  
“如果我不够强大，或许我们就不会……”  
“我从来不想‘如果的事’！”龙骑士粗声粗气打断冒险者不切实际的假设，急促的喘息洒落在对方发旋上方：“但一切都结束后，我陷入了迷茫，好像又回到了起点，‘一个人怎样都无所谓吧’，这样，所以我必须亲自去确认一些事情，我重新拿起枪的理由，我的身份，我要做的事，我能做的事，以及我的搭档……只能是你。”  
瞭望台下，圣林牧场内某只熟睡的阿马罗突然打了一声响鼻，在这空气凝固的时刻尤为刺耳。冒险者脑中莫名冒出“心动的波长”这类简单却意义非常的词汇，而这段时间沉睡的龙血为此苏醒，欢呼着奔涌向四肢百骸，这股暖流最后抵达终点、也是起点的心脏，缓缓填满曾经的空缺。  
“起初我也很困惑，自己到底忽略了什么重要的东西，所以我想要一段旅程来寻找答案。后来遇与你重逢……我发现，结果并不重要，因为答案本身没有任何意义。我只是觉得因为你在身边……有你在身边，那真是太好了啊。”  
“……那就别想太多！不管今后你要继续旅行还是寻找旅行的意义，我都会陪你。”  
冒险者终于放过手心那块粗制的鞣革，汗水浸透出一块不明显的深色印记，而龙骑士可以握紧这份温热。他抬起头，眼角微红，看起来有点疲惫，双手捧着埃斯蒂尼安的脸郑重其事说：“那，接下来我要做的事可能会让你讨厌，可我想这么做，我向你保证……就这一次。”

埃斯蒂尼安看到了一片蔚蓝的星海，因他的身影突兀闯入，星辰无可避免摇晃、震颤、战栗，星海中央深邃的黑洞开始膨胀、扩大，天黑得不能再黑了——冒险者忽然伸手挡住了他的视线，颤抖着啃咬他微张的唇，不如说是某种小动物在舔舐破裂的伤口一般，舌尖那一块软肉好几次试探防御的贝齿，却不敢用尽全力进攻，只留在外围小打小闹。他们同时呼出灼热的气息，带有体温的风灌入对方的口鼻，他们享有同一频率的心跳，一时间分辨不出真假，他们眼中都藏着宇宙的秘密，谁也舍不得先闭上眼，可二人的星空无法交融……最后埃斯蒂尼安认为伙伴更为拙劣的吻技活活要把人憋死，抓住对方后脑的短发强行在两人间分离出一条缝隙，猛吸一口新鲜空气。  
一星秒的光阴，足以让两个来自不同星系的行星重新相遇，撞击爆炸，星海颠倒。  
龙骑士欺身将冒险者压倒在地，手掌正好托住他的脑袋，避免把人直接撞晕的尴尬，过肩的长发披散下来垂在两侧，与银白的月光缠绕，拧成精致的笼子完全限制了冒险者的视野，让他只看得到自己一个人，那片狭隘的灰色星云正在闪耀。  
“伙伴，我想吻你。”  
冒险者目光笔直注视着他，原本搁置在肩头的手顺势攀上脖子，常年握持兵器的手摩挲着龙骑士裸露的后颈，像在确认什么一般——埃斯蒂尼安把头盔遗漏在旅馆了，他现在也没有戴头盔的习惯，对一名身经百战的龙骑士而言，没有铠甲覆盖的部位都是弱点，越来越多的弱点正在暴露——他看到冒险者的喉头蓦地上下滑动，明显感到头皮一阵细微的拉扯、绷紧，男人有意无意抓挠更多精灵的头发攥在手里。埃斯蒂尼安呼吸一顿，原来我们都很紧张，他想，双方看似信心满满的对峙实际上是决战前的叫阵，真正冲突前的犹豫和煎熬。至少他不想再等了。  
“埃斯蒂尼安，我……”  
深情的词汇被吸入另一个濡湿的空间，他再一次覆盖上那双饱满的唇，猛烈而热情。  
在那儿眼波浅浅，映照夜海此时的深沉，而你爱我。  
现在，他们可以拥有整个世界了。


	11. Chapter 11

水晶塔犹如老旧怀表的指针，松松垮垮，左右摇摆，随时可能因为零件脱落轰然坠地，而水晶都的山峦正在剧烈地上下跳动，它们的重影连成一条贪吃的蛇接二连三吞噬落单的星星，唯有月亮稳固钉在视野中心，直到被屋檐撕去大半张脸……  
砰的一声巨响，万花筒镜片破裂，视野的方向拨回正轨。嘴唇上密不透风的湿热包裹加深了嗅觉，他闻到浓厚的水汽，泥土和植物苦涩的味道顺势钻入气管，仿佛初春的信号唤醒蛰伏的百合花蕊——冒险者跨坐在埃斯蒂尼安身上，龙骑士柔韧的银发滑入他的领口，弄得喉咙周围略微痒痒，他习惯性要去摸摸脖子，却被埃斯蒂尼安擒住双手折在背后，不由脑袋后仰挺直腰板，而龙骑士的吻紧追不舍，沿着脖颈攀缘向上，重新占领了主导地位。  
冒险者愤愤假设……如果埃斯蒂尼安可以换一种姿势将自己带回旅馆，那么自己也不会因为过于颠簸而脑袋发昏无法集中注意力，导致舌头被咬了一口，在痛呼声中被对方突来的袭击掠夺了呼吸，差点溺死在假象的银色湖泊中。  
“……哈、唔！埃斯蒂啊！呼哈……”  
“想什么呢……后悔了？”  
他一定是故意的。冒险者脑海中瞬间闪过一道冷冽的刀光，硝烟、旌旗、军号，杂乱无章的碎片如雪花从天而降，他努力确认当初自己在阿拉米格战场上晕倒后，这位红血之龙骑士是否也采用这般快捷有效的方式把艾欧泽亚的英雄搬回了大后方。  
埃斯蒂尼安舔舔唇上的血渍，在冒险者反驳的话语出口前再度侵占湿滑的口腔，轻而易举捕获不安分的舌头，引诱到己方阵地，继续以牙尖叼住渗血的前端迫使冒险者喉咙里持续挤出急促的喘息。  
混蛋！冒险者说不出话，瞪圆了眼睛注视着悠然自得的龙骑士，忽然避开进攻转而咬住对方下唇，留下了一道明显的牙印。他真的有些紧张。看到对方也吃痛退避，冒险者露出得意的笑自以为扳回一局，凑上前亲了亲自己的“光荣印记”，故意弄得响亮清脆。  
今晚月色正好，星辰尽数隐匿在英雄的房间，滚落了一地……龙骑士简单粗暴的开窗手段意外造就了一场浪漫，然而冒险者看着满地玻璃碴子陷入沉思，不知道明天该如何应对悬挂公馆管理人的责问，方才小小胜利带来的小小喜悦已经消失殆尽，大英雄经常在这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事（龙骑士语）上纠结许久，任何时间任何地点都不例外。埃斯蒂尼安注意到他的伙伴目光涣散，显然进入了不可思议的神游状态，立刻用力捏了一把冒险者挺翘的臀部。  
“呜哇！埃斯蒂尼安！？”  
“要是觉得累了今晚就到此为止吧，马上去睡觉。”  
龙骑士抬起下巴指了指不远处的床铺。冒险者脱口而出：“不，不是……”  
“那是什么？”  
埃斯蒂尼安没有松手的意思，双臂犹如铁链紧紧箍住冒险者的腰肢，感受到怀中僵硬的身体渐渐放松下来，冒险者却不肯正面回答这个问题，只是讨好似的亲吻他的眼睛。龙骑士轻轻叹了一声，最终缓缓松开对伙伴的桎梏，手依然搭在冒险者胯上，冒险者可以随时离开。狂喜后的余热足以烧坏脑子，龙骑士忍不住反思自己还是太过着急了，也许他们应该先睡上一觉，等回到原初世界……至少目前花吐症还没得到解决。  
如果龙堡百合意味着“思念”，那么龙堡浮草又代表着什么？  
他在期待什么？  
“继续吧，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
双手恢复自由后，冒险者第一时间环上龙骑士的脖子，也许他可以先舔舐一番精灵标志性的长耳？精灵的耳朵似乎十分敏感，仅仅沾染了冒险者呼出的热气便会微微颤抖，冒险者承认他的动作有些“报复”意味，当然，埃斯蒂尼安默许了他的挑衅——明明自己先开的头，却让埃斯蒂尼安牢牢掌控了主导权，首战几乎溃不成军，他实在不服气——这大概就是被龙血放大的幼稚心态在作祟，冒险者这么说服自己，自己竟然会执着于与埃斯蒂尼安的胜负……他撑直身体主动贴近对方，埋入那凌乱的月色山谷，舌尖上缠绕的发丝被他恶作剧一般胡乱黏贴，犬齿流连于微凉的皮肤，他把精灵的耳廓吮吸红亮，不带任何情欲的搅弄发出黏腻的水声……龙骑士猛地攥紧手。看来他的策略是成功的。  
“你比我还要紧张，埃斯蒂尼安……没关系的，我们继续吧。”  
在脸皮厚度上，冒险者自认比龙骑士稍微优秀一点，一点点，这无非就是愉快，他尽情攫取令他心安的味道，暗藏在百合花香中的致命气息唤醒了贪婪的本质，他不仅仅想要拥抱他的同类，龙骑士给予了吻，那么下一步呢？他可以轻啄精灵平整的耳垂，反复呢喃对方的名字，“埃斯蒂尼安……埃斯蒂尼安……”然后褪下坚硬的外壳。这时新生的胡茬成了本回合进攻的额外武器，浅浅扎在埃斯蒂尼安脸上，一时间他如愿听到了龙骑士粗重的呼吸，如烈风穿过空荡的彻悟窟，熟睡中的龙的低吼。可埃斯蒂尼安为什么不长胡子呢？冒险者全然没意识到自己关注的重点又跑歪了。  
埃斯蒂尼安眸中的灰色云海氤氲，似乎正在酝酿一场风暴。  
“你说得没错，我确实有些紧张。”龙骑士大大方方承认自己的感觉，他捉住冒险者解开铠甲暗扣的手，按在失去庇护的胸前，“尽管我的体内流淌着龙血，可龙族的安抚方式似乎对我也不起作用。”  
冒险者的表情异常认真：“那你真的把奥恩·凯揍了一顿吗？”  
“我不跟小孩子打架。”  
“噗……哈哈！”他的伙伴忍着更为夸张的笑亲亲他的额头，反倒像个孩子一样抱着心爱的玩偶蹭了又蹭，龙骑士配合他也发出低沉的笑声。  
“现在感觉好些了吗？”  
  
尽管脸部第一时间接触到柔软的枕头，冒险者还想就正确搬运伙伴的姿势与龙骑士打上一架。埃斯蒂尼安已经压了上来，并飞快除去两人身上的衣物。冒险者一方面惊讶于伙伴的熟练手法，另一方承受着背后袭来的压迫感到莫名的恐慌，他的双手必须支撑双份重量，他的双腿被牢牢钉在床上，他知道接下来可能发生的事，却看不到那个人的模样，正无措时，埃斯蒂尼安的亲吻如狂风暴雨落下——风是滚烫的，像是飘忽不定的灰烬，雨是尖锐的，匆匆着陆砸出疼痛，龙骑士的唇是喷薄的火山口，舌是流淌的岩浆，所经之处皮肤烧灼出焦痕。埃斯蒂尼安会强硬地扳过冒险者的脸，就着这个别扭的姿势接吻，与其是亲吻不如说是野兽般的舔舐，最后演变成追求欢愉的啃咬，冒险者破了嘴角，血液混入唾液令人兴奋，脖颈和肩头则是狼藉的灾区，蝴蝶骨上也有一对微小的暗红痕迹，让英雄看起来更像一个折翼的妖灵。  
卸下护甲的手毫无技巧揉搓优美的肌肉线条，这是一场茧子与伤痕的持久战，在埃斯蒂尼安的抚慰下，原先偷藏的敏感点一下子活跃起来，囤积的快感被龙骑士的热温溶解侵入每一个毛孔，一点一点扩散全身……细密的酥麻感窜上背脊，冒险者忍不住挺了挺腰，被埃斯蒂尼安一把捞起，整个人半跪着向后嵌入龙骑士双臂之间。胸前青涩的果实被冷落许久，汗珠从锁骨淌下，包裹着凸起的那一点软肉，细腻的搔痒如针一般戳弄冒险者的神经，他忍不住伸手捏了捏一侧半熟的肉珠，一声惊喘随之溢出喉咙。埃斯蒂尼安本想直接攻破深处要害，这会儿临时改变了计划，一手抚上另一侧饱满的乳房，沿着圆润的边缘合拢、挤压，指缝间迅速充满了弹性的肉，略长的指甲有意无意划过落单的乳头，随后指尖夹起这可怜的小东西一次又一次的肆意玩弄。“啊！埃斯蒂尼安，轻唔……呜……”明明毫无手法可言，身体却积极回应这般撩拨，这种奇怪的感觉令他害怕，冒险者急忙捂住嘴，还是漏出了一丝幼猫的呜咽，他无意识向前挺胸的动作被龙骑士误解为逃离，反被埃斯蒂尼安一手扣住手掌使劲来回按压两端挺立的肉果，胸口胀痛无比，暗中滋生的绵密快感无处释放只得上下游窜，头皮发麻的同时冒险者感到另有一股热流直奔下关，在这之前他不确定身体上究竟有几处敏感地带，但现在知道了：龙骑士惯于寻找敌人的薄弱之处一击必杀，这些习惯用在冒险者身上反而产生了奇妙的反应。  
“你不喜欢？”  
埃斯蒂尼安沉闷的嗓音听起来有些不耐，冒险者连连晃晃脑袋，侧过身抬头啄吻龙骑士光滑的下巴，嘴唇再度被对方含住，嘴角的伤口被粗暴的舌面重重碾压，“喜欢……埃斯、唔啊！……呃……”他清晰听到水浪拍打贝齿的涛声，他的痛呼和呻吟完整的被龙骑士吃下，勾着对方的脖子主动索求安抚。于是埃斯蒂尼安爽快放过剩余的果核，手掌沿着腰线向下磋磨，抵达平坦结实的小腹，指尖在肚脐周围徘徊、描圈，腰窝凹陷处暂时囤积的汗珠润滑掌心加速摩擦，将肉体打磨出更为透亮的光泽，犹如东方的瓷器，昔日战斗留下的痕迹更像是点缀的彩画。孤高的龙骑士不喜欢那些脆弱的装饰品。与身形高挑匀称精灵相比，人族得到充分锻炼的肉体往往表现出一股张扬的性感，充满力量而没有多余的赘肉，紧实又精致，每一块肌肉的弧度恰到好处。山都石雕业兴盛，石匠们却极少在人体的刻画上下功夫，用一条垂地长袍遮盖战士的英勇身姿，而冒险者站在这些死气沉沉的石雕中间摆出各种姿势的模样多么可爱。那时的埃斯蒂尼安对这些无意义的行为嗤之以鼻，听闻英雄安全抵达皇都，他站在某一处屋顶上感受风中残留的邪龙怒号，而冒险者暂时沉浸在劫后重生的小小快乐之中，全然不知自己将会在这里迎来旅途的转折点。  
修长的手指黏着汗液顺势向下探入干燥的峡谷，迫不可待拜访那紧闭的小穴，轻轻戳弄一下便会急剧收缩，连带两侧隆起的肉山也为之战栗，似乎有一条未知的暗河在洞窟内缓缓流淌，而密林间蛰伏的欲望因此颤颤巍巍抬了头。“哈……啊……”冒险者咬紧下唇以免溢出更多细小的喘息，面上布满诱人的绯红，在这般境遇下他竟然还能保持清醒但无法正常思考，他下意识夹紧了腿，也夹住了那只不安分的手，这个举动反而促使龙骑士无所顾忌挖掘密穴深处的秘密，手指按揉着小穴周围的皮肤，而鼓胀的囊袋早已做好任人采撷的准备，埃斯蒂尼安却对此兴致缺缺，只在无意触碰时随手捏一下，换来一次冒险者身体微微的弹动。  
“等等！慢、慢点……别……哈啊！”  
埃斯蒂尼安轻哼一声，含着伙伴小巧的耳垂发出不满的咕哝，“我不想等……”他说，声音像是被烈火烫伤，带着尚未熄灭的火花点燃后颈的皮肤，唯独这里，对比红痕交错的肩头和后背，他始终没有狠下心咬下属于自己的印记。他一边卡着冒险者的脖子，有意制造的窒息感让对方无力再死守牙关，另一边终于突破穴口插入一个指节，便迫不及待向里探索，而干涩的内壁急剧收缩绞紧了手指，不允许再前进一分。异物突兀入侵的胀痛演变成为恐慌，彻底搅乱了冒险者的意识，他想要大叫，却只有愈来愈多破碎的音节从口中跳出，配合龙骑士侵略性的呼吸共同演绎战栗的变奏曲……他忽然强行掰开冒险者的双腿，导致两人重心偏移双双向后跌坐。冒险者整个陷在埃斯蒂尼安怀里，得以重新大口大口汲取咸湿的空气，视线模糊不清，一滴温热的液体从眼角流下，他还来不及调整姿势，就被龙骑士托起膝盖分开挂在手肘位置，一时间下身门户大开，长枪昂扬。  
他一低头就能看到充血的阳物直挺挺暴露在空气中，不知是不是自己泪眼朦胧的错觉，冒险者发觉尖端已经渗出些许透明液体，顺着柱身流下滑腻无比，面上陡然升温，简直要烫下一层皮来。冒险者下意识抬头去看伙伴，几缕银发垂下黏在脸上，埃斯蒂尼安的亲吻也随之落下，额头、眼角、鼻梁……把最初标记的领地再走几回。这时身后多了一个刚硬的物什抵着尾椎，冒险者被那烙铁一烫差点跳起来，立刻被龙骑士固定手脚，甚至双腿被分张更大，不用看他也能感受到龙骑士的魔枪更大更粗，沿着股缝间滑下擦过半开的穴口，从两腿间缓缓升起，与自己的并列在一起，对比更加刺眼。冒险者简直看不下去了，这次自己真的输了，心服身服！他往上狠狠瞪了一眼埃斯蒂尼安，后者一脸理所应当的表情，安抚小孩一般说着“多锻炼，多长个”之类的话，又咬着冒险者的唇得意哼哼，满是炫耀的意味。  
到底谁才是小孩啊……  
冒险者本想着闭眼装死，埃斯蒂尼安却左右牵过他的手合握住两人的龙枪，就着清液上下套弄起来。“啊！啊啊……”冒险者睁眼就看到这样一副光景：自己正握着自己那物，自己正握着埃斯蒂尼安那物，自己那物与埃斯蒂尼安那物正互相摩挲，埃斯蒂尼安也握着自己那物……自己那物挺翘得厉害正不断渗出水来，掌心处已混杂了多种液体，联合发出咕啾咕啾的水声刺激耳膜……视觉听觉触觉三重刺激一拥而上，几乎冲顶的快感携带羞涩扰乱了他的意识，冒险者再度合上眼，手中两者胀热黏腻的触感愈发明显，埃斯蒂尼安圈紧掌心加大摩擦力度，又偏偏在这时候舔吻他的耳背，特意搅弄出明亮的水声上下齐鸣。“呜呜……啊！埃斯蒂、安……”他一张嘴就是舒服的呻吟，身体忍不住向后摆弄配合龙骑士小幅向前的撞击，而后庭微张的小穴虚虚吃着凉风，一股莫名的空虚感窜入脑中，平头浇了一道冷水令他片刻清醒过来，不过是三重奏间的小插曲。  
最后冒险者先控制不住射出一股浆液，从小腹到胸膛铺了一道白色的泥水路，性器半软贴着龙骑士依旧耸立的阳物，看起来可怜兮兮的，冒险者仰躺着喘息不过半会儿，整个人就被翻了过来，他恍惚回头看却被一把摁住后颈固定在床上，胸口和腹部的粘液被埃斯蒂尼安搜刮去不少，一部分抹在密穴周围，一部分抹在龙骑士的器物上。那物什经过这番打磨已是坚不可摧，稍稍用力就将穴口顶开，瞬间冒险者发出痛苦的惨叫。  
“啊！不、不行……太大了！不……”  
身体被捅穿的痛楚远比不上无法把握的未知的恐惧，冒险者被制住后颈无法回头，双手向后抓挠也是一阵空无，眼前只有一片阴影，他什么也看不到，什么也抓不住，好像只有自己一个人被遗留在此，一如曾经无数个梦中独自行走在光轮祭坛的悬崖边上的场景，身下是冰冷的岩石，龙眼是孤独的月亮，都远远被他忘却了。  
等等，埃斯蒂尼安在哪！  
他开始呼喊伙伴的名字，得到的只有身后不断突进的疼痛，以及龙的威吓吐息……疼痛先抵达了终点，他试图向前逃离，却被黑暗再次拖入深渊，紧接着那股霸道的劲猛地在甬道中快速抽插，每一次都要将人贯穿，仿佛要硬生生撕裂他的肉体，他感觉到肚子里长了一个奇怪的东西，顶到深处时他不可控的干呕，眼泪不受控制滑落，双手握拳捶打床面，无力蹬着腿，这些反抗都无济于事，一连被捅穿了数十下，胯间的绵软始终无精打采，新的旧的伤口重新裂开合拢，痛感层层递进，冒险者忽然放声哭喊：“出、出去！出去！！……埃斯蒂尼安……埃斯蒂尼安！”  
体内骚动的巨物猛地停下，一阵令人窒息的静默，终于缓缓退出他的身体。冒险者面朝下不住地掉眼泪，埋在浸湿的枕头中断断续续喘着气，钳制脖子的力度消失了，转而一只温暖的手轻轻抚摸他湿漉漉的短发，身旁传来了熟悉的体温——那人替他拉上棉被盖过肩膀，俯下身说了一句什么，就要起身离开。  
“……什么？埃斯蒂尼安……？”冒险者回过神，急忙拉住埃斯蒂尼安，“别走……别，不要走……”


	12. Chapter 12

屠龙者需具备极佳的耐心。  
如果眼下不是决战的时机，则需要忍耐，等待猎物露出破绽的一瞬间，狠狠给予其致命的一击，确保其断气之前都不可掉以轻心，哪怕与龙眼对视，也要无所畏惧盯着深渊的狭窄入口，直到那里失去一切色彩，始于漆黑，终于纯白。  
这当然不是雅伯里克授予的诀窍，而是他自己经历大大小小与龙对决总结出来的经验。  
但这不包括现在的突发状况。  
他还是太紧张了，仿佛变回了那个十六岁只会端着枪横冲直撞的毛头小子，生怕自己慢了一步猎物就会逃跑，因此不顾一切奋战前线，不遗余力燃烧生命，目的只有一个……  
“埃斯蒂尼安……别走……”  
他无声叹了一口气，坐回床边摸了摸冒险者汗涔涔的脑袋，后者立刻爬过来趴在他的腿上，脑袋搁在膝头委屈巴巴看着自己，眼神渐渐从恐慌的茫然中摆脱，清澈明亮充满了挽留的意味。  
他的伙伴什么时候学会这种东西的？简直犯规！龙骑士认命般大力撸了一把冒险者的乱糟糟的头发，淤堵胸口的不悦早就随着他的叹息消散了。  
“算了……早点休息，我去弄点热水，你先睡吧。”  
冒险者转而看向那根精神抖擞的雄物，喉头咕哝一声，小心翼翼地说：“不……我想、我可以帮你。”  
埃斯蒂尼安立即扶额，感觉仅存的一丝理智就要熔化成为龙炎直冲向下，偏偏冒险者主动蹭了过来，微薄的呼吸吞吐在硬挺的顶端，像是暴风雨来临前闷热的空气逐渐笼罩整个世界，到处弥漫着潮湿的雨水味道——他急忙一把捞起冒险者扣在怀里，含住对方那微微伸出的舌尖，强压下毁坏与暴戾的冲动温柔地缠绵，继而轻吻自己咬破的嘴角伤口，闷闷说着：“刚才很疼，对不对。”  
“确实疼……跟我想的不一样。”  
埃斯蒂尼安追问：“什么不一样？”  
冒险者沉默了，大片诱人的绯红从脖子蔓延到脸颊。龙骑士胯下的长枪正抵在松软的密穴入口，他的身体就像一块新制的磨刀石，初次研磨已经出水，丰腴的臀肉湿滑富有弹性，不自主夹紧灼热的阳物，穴口的肉细细吮着坚硬的柱头，像是马上要吸入体内一般。  
这才是他最无奈的事，身体太过诚实。  
“这不是重点，不是。”冒险者深呼吸，捧住埃斯蒂尼安的脸，“我只是想看着你……你让我看着你，抱着你，就像这样，这样就好……”  
冒险者不知道自己说这话时是什么表情，龙骑士却突然把头埋在他的脖侧，跳动的血管距离尖锐的牙只有一层薄薄的皮肤，冒险者忍不住咽咽口水，又听到埃斯蒂尼安哑着嗓子说：“……你之前指导过厄丝蒂安？”  
“啊？……也不算指导吧，我们一起搭档战斗了几次。”冒险者一头雾水，虽然不清楚埃斯蒂尼安怎么会在这种时候提到这个话题，但他还是认真思考并回答了：“她说她想学习我的战斗方式，我就……咻——砰！大概这样？我也不知道怎么说，雅伯里克怎么教的我就怎么打。”  
“什么乱七八糟的……你指导过她，那也指导一下我吧。”  
冒险者扳过埃斯蒂尼安的脸，不可思议盯着对方的灰色眼睛。  
埃斯蒂尼安双手再度滑入深谷之下，一手捏住疲软的物什，一手在穴口周围逡巡，有意无意戳着红肿的肉：“从前我被教导面对敌人必须毫无保留一往无前，任何战斗都要拿出十二分的力气，我一个人可以做得很完美，但是我不懂跟别人怎么配合。除了你。所以你得教教我，怎样做，你才会觉得更舒服一些。”  
“你们龙骑士团还教这个？！”  
“我乐意学。”  
冒险者震惊于眼前这个男人堪比龙鳞厚度的脸皮，“你……！”惊呼在半途转了个弯，瞬间泄了气呼出绵软的呻吟——埃斯蒂尼安那粗大的枪尖忽然插入一截，仅仅送进了前端部分，内里便生出火辣辣的疼痛感，冒险者眼角噙着泪，低头撞上伙伴的额头，如闷雷一般脑袋里嗡嗡作响，不知是汗水还是泪水滴落在对方脸上，伴随着潮湿炎热的风，正是夏季暴风雨来临前的征兆。而失去片刻喘息的穴口再度绷紧，颤栗着咬住闯入身体的异物，却意外的享受疼痛过后带来的阵阵酥麻，小心翼翼将肉柱往深处吸纳。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”  
冒险者深深呼吸几次，试着让自己完全放松下来，首先是瑟缩的背脊，如低潮时的海湾，浅浅罗纹时隐时现。埃斯蒂尼安咬着他胸前应季的硕果，伸手绕到后面爱抚这湾浅滩，将吸收汗液的褶皱一一抚平。然后是腰腹，冒险者低头看了一眼自己那经过一轮打磨的饱和枪头重新挺立，正抵着龙骑士分明的腹肌渗出清液，湿滑了一道透明的水渍。埃斯蒂尼安的手法粗暴却也有效，每一分力都能落到点上，让他的搭档在实打实的痛感中尽情释放。冒险者这会儿心底蓦地升起一阵空虚感，双腿不自主撑起一点空间，让胯间的阳物以较为合适的角度顺利进入更多，甬道深处不知何时流出不少粘液润滑内壁，吞吐之间粘稠的水声敲打耳膜，冒险者心一狠向下用力，也能勉强吃进半截肉枪。  
“啊……哈……”太大了……汗珠流入眼中略微酸痛，冒险者不由得仰起头，诧异自己的身体竟然能够接纳这样一个巨物……可对方是埃斯蒂尼安的话，他没有什么不能接受的。  
埃斯蒂尼安目不转睛盯着冒险者一切细微的表情变化，不可忽略的星辰在狭小的裂缝中闪耀：“你看着我……用行动告诉我……”  
冒险者胸口剧烈起伏，他张了张嘴，唇齿间不住漏出细碎呻吟——埃斯蒂尼安正握紧他的腰肢沿着第一次开拓的路径继续深入，在抵达原定的终点前突然停下，他看着他的伙伴，他有耐心等待一个意料之中的答复——冒险者缓缓点头，用那新生的胡渣蹭了蹭精灵瘦削的脸颊，他们像龙一样互相舔舐暴露的伤痕，亲吻着心口鲜花盛开之处，彼此亲昵地摩擦黏腻的身体，冒险者发出一声几近融化的叹息，扣着对方的肩头缓慢下沉直达敏感中心。  
“哈——埃斯蒂……啊……”  
“……是这里啊。”  
这一刻他整个人如同泡在黄金港的露天温泉中，温热的水流滑过每一个张开的毛孔，带起触电般的细小刺激，他倾身吻住龙骑士，将断断续续甜腻的音节送入对方口中。埃斯蒂尼安抵着那点软肉研磨，时不时顶弄一下，力度不大，却让消散的快感重新聚拢又再度游离全身，足够令他的搭档四肢彻底瘫软，几乎要挂不住龙骑士精瘦的身躯，酥软的呼吸拂过精灵耳畔，在重力的作用下持续下坠……  
“唔！！！”  
冒险者后知后觉，只想抽死先前知足傻乐的自己。埃斯蒂尼安那物远超他想象的长度，一旦越过了舒适的敏感带，剩余那小半截部分足以让他疼得发不出任何声音，纯粹的痛刺激两眼翻白，舌头高昂，眼泪和唾液双双淌下。冒险者经历过大大小小的战斗，从来没有哪一种伤痛像今天这般刻骨铭心，一瞬间他萌生了退意，可甬道中的媚肉偏偏喜欢这般疼痛，自顾绞紧了火热的枪身，贪婪汲取更多窒息的疼痛感……埃斯蒂尼安被这紧致的包裹一激，喉咙里挤出野兽般的低吼，忽然翻身将冒险者压在身下，长枪因此变转角度重重碾压那一带柔软湿热的土地，冒险者的身体猛地弹起，口中溢出绵长而充满欢愉的吟叫，不自主弓着腰引导龙骑士向着深处开荒。一下又一下毫无保留的撞击，直至肉穴糜烂出水泥泞不堪，每一次抽离都能带出细长的银丝，交合处编织的蛛网缠绕柱身，黏滑的体液从腿间淌下濡湿了床单，穴口处泛起白沫，潮红的肉却乐此不疲蠕动着挽留入侵者，而龙枪再完全没入，又重又深捣碎脆弱的防御，朝着既定的目标不断猛击。  
月色浅薄，模糊的光晕止步于屏障外，无法笼罩床上交叠的身影，暧昧的喘息犹如涟漪荡漾在每个角落，稠密的水声中夹杂着一丝微不可闻的呜咽，幼兽餍足的咕哝，龙沉闷的低吟，紧贴的胸膛下两颗心脏同步跳跃的节奏，以及百合无声的舒展，浮草趁着兴头自在的滑翔……冒险者半张脸埋在胳膊里，身体随着埃斯蒂尼安的冲撞起伏颠簸，犹如惊涛骇浪中的一叶扁舟，被汹涌的海浪裹挟着推上顶端，撕扯着、拉伸着、挤压着、揉搓着、贯穿着，诱人的酡红蔓延全身，昔日战斗留下的疤痕成了此刻的勋章，龙骑士深深浅浅杂乱的咬痕为此添上独特的绶带。英雄的躯体饱含力量又韧性十足，被轻易摆弄凹成各种姿势，攀挂的胳膊从背脊垂下搭在额上，交缠在埃斯蒂尼安腰间的腿已经脱力，滑落下来时被有力的手臂接住按在两侧，方便紫红长枪从中贯入鼓捣烂熟的花芯。冒险者迷迷糊糊看着胸前多了一大朵蓬松的蒲公英，尖锐的根茎精准扎在心口的位置，生了根，麻麻的痒痒的，毛绒的花朵自带融雪的狂热暴风，与身下的骇浪一道将他层层推进送往前方，忽然眼前一道白光闪过……  
咚！！！  
冒险者的脑袋撞上了欲海中的礁石……床头。  
风止了，浪停了，船沉了，人傻了。  
恍惚中冒险者惊觉自己竟然射了，小腹表面凉凉的，脑子还未转圜过来，整个人就被捞起禁锢在炽热的牢笼中——体内蛰伏的巨物在静默数星秒后再度暴起，将他重新拉回肆虐的暴风浊浪中心，冒险者死死扣紧怀里的浮木，感觉自己仅剩脑袋在海平线上浮沉，潮水几度漫过口鼻令他难以呼吸，身下支撑的存在却是他得以起伏的动力——那巨兽持续冲撞软肉近百下，在黎明前点燃深处最后一处火源，将这具躯壳内里燃烧殆尽，荒芜一片……他听到了龙的吼叫，迟来的雷鸣打在耳畔，饥渴的处子地终于迎来了微凉的甘泉。  
  
冒险者呆呆看着目光逐渐趋于温和的龙骑士，麻木地接受对方干涩的亲吻和爱抚，忽然他捂着头顶发出一声惨叫：“嗷呜——疼！！！”  
埃斯蒂尼安：“……”  
体内的阳具依然精神勃发，时刻挤压敏感的甬道。冒险者不敢有太大动作，眼泪珠子断了又连，整个人像只落水的豆豆柴可怜巴巴望着伙伴，无声控诉情事中埃斯蒂尼安的行为既粗暴又粗心。  
埃斯蒂尼安轻轻摸了摸那处微微鼓起的小包，冒险者立刻倒吸一口凉气，整张脸深深埋入龙骑士的胸肌任由对方按揉脑袋，意外体会到埃斯蒂尼安娴熟的按摩手法，疑惑的大眼睛眨啊眨，密长的睫毛如羽毛般扫过胸前的皮肤。埃斯蒂尼安似乎感受到他心中所想，先一步解释：“小时候阿米尼昂比我还要捣蛋，摔脑袋摔胳膊摔腿是常事，大伤小伤都是我在帮他处理，慢慢地就学会了。”  
“阿米尼昂？”  
“我的弟弟。”  
冒险者仰起脸看着埃斯蒂尼安，抬手拨弄龙骑士湿漉漉的刘海，这样他可以清楚看到那对澄澈的灰色玻璃石：“我第一次听你主动提起家人。”  
龙骑士摇摇头，并不打算否认：“以前我认为没必要，现在……如果当年他能够幸存的话，也跟你差不多年纪了。”  
“他肯定比我高得多……”冒险者咧着嘴傻笑，伸手比划比划伙伴的身高：“就跟你一样，高挑，英俊，帅气。”  
“但是没有‘如果’，既定的历史已经过去了，忆罪宫的风吹了一千年了。还疼吗？”埃斯蒂尼安仍在轻柔伙伴的脑袋，见冒险者略微疲倦眯着眼靠在胸前小小喘息，十足十像一只吃饱喝足打呼噜的小狗。他抱着冒险者侧身躺下，胯下物什渐渐变软却不急着抽离，尽量以不让对方过于难受的姿势留在冒险者体内。不管是龙骑士还是龙，也始终眷恋各自温暖的巢穴。  
冒险者这会儿醒了，手臂攀挂着埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，将自己带回湿热的怀抱，轻声说：“疼痛也成为过去了……”  
分开的唇瓣重新贴紧，分离的灵魂再次聚拢，一度褪去急躁的狂热，化为春风细雨般柔润的温存。埃斯蒂尼安托着冒险者的脑袋加深了吻，生怕他又撞上床头，下身的推进缓和许多，每一次完全退出再完全进入，拉扯出更多黏稠的体液，腻滑的水声也随之拉长。冒险者涨红了脸，尽可能打开身体放大这般情色的抚慰，龙骑士得了趣一定要抵达最深处的柔软顶磨一番，弄得冒险者惊喘连连。  
身体被翻过来时，冒险者慌忙回头去寻埃斯蒂尼安的身影，正对上一双深沉的灰眸。埃斯蒂尼安从侧边回以他湿润的吻，胸膛贴上后背，似乎同一个心跳能在两具躯体之间传递。龙骑士握住伙伴的手按在小腹上那显眼的凸起处，嗓音低沉却让人感到心安：“我在这里……感受到了吗……”  
“……埃斯蒂尼安，抱紧我……”冒险者主动翘高臀部摆动腰肢，迎合埃斯蒂尼安的节奏。一时间唇舌纠缠的浓密水声、躯体碰撞摩擦的清亮水声，两者交融谱成情色的华尔兹，在午夜时分粉墨登场。  
一舞谢幕，冒险者趴在床上懒洋洋看着埃斯蒂尼安收拾散落在地上的铠甲部件，好奇问道：“伙伴，原本你打算出门做什么？”现在想想冒险者忽然有些后怕，要是埃斯蒂尼安铁了心要走，他也没有合适的理由挽留对方。  
花吐症什么的，只要不致命，早就随风去了。  
“四处随便看看吧，路上顺手接几个任务赚点钱，我可不想在第一世界的酒馆打工还债。”龙骑士见搭档抱着枕头大笑，心情就像龙堡浮草轻飘飘飞了起来。尽管他讨厌那群懒惰的海狸，但这次就算了吧。“你在这里，我一定会回来，但我希望我们两个可以一起去探险。我们是搭档，不是么？”  
“是啊。那我们要小心些，别让玛托雅妈妈发现了。”  
龙骑士坐在床边拼装铠甲，不时附身亲亲冒险者的胴体，这一次是汗淋漓的后颈，下一次是优美的蝴蝶骨，那一次是肩头的牙印，冒险者则在龙骑士凑过来时趁机摸摸凌乱的白发，手指勾着住一律银丝将人拉近交换一个甜蜜的吻……两人亲昵好一阵，埃斯蒂尼安手上的铠甲依然只有上半身部分，索性扔回包里下次再说。  
“行了，不闹了，我去弄点热水给你清理一下。”他揉揉冒险者柔软的发顶起身要走，这次又被拉住了。  
冒险者眼神忽闪，指着角落里的背包说：“我包里有浴缸，原本是订单来着……没关系的，我再做一个就是……”  
埃斯蒂尼安惊讶于冒险者的异次元口袋很久了，在伙伴的指点下竟然真的从包里拖出一个全新的浴缸，全自动化自带热水，足以满足任何人的需求！惊叹之余，埃斯蒂尼安听到背后窸窸窣窣的动静，回头一看冒险者自己扶着腰朝这边走来，小腹微涨，数道白色浊液沿着大腿内侧淌下，滴落在深色地板上颇为显眼。龙骑士喉头滑动一下，在冒险者即将踏入浴缸前把人拦腰抱起放回床铺，欺身压了上去，再将硬挺的阳具插入小穴紧紧堵住外流的精液。  
“不急，再来一次。”  
夜，还很长。


	13. Chapter 13

【0.1】  
看他像种子一样躺在那里，黑色的种子已经生根，看他像野草一样生根，更快，比野草更快。  
所有闪亮的种子都已生根，什么样奇异的花朵或果实将在这水晶似的根上长出？  
而每一颗种子都长成了一张脸，越来越模糊……像一个梦。  
他如此真切，不会是梦。

“醒了？”  
冒险者慢悠悠睁开眼睛，埃斯蒂尼安俊朗的面庞在梦幻光雾中变得清晰。龙骑士眼角一挑，眉头一皱，显得无奈又好笑：“梦到什么了？笑得像个傻子，还流口水……”  
“啊？”冒险者摸摸嘴角，先触碰到埃斯蒂尼安微凉的手背——龙骑士貌似出去了一趟，风尘仆仆，手心还沾着汗，偌大的手掌在他脸上胡乱搓了一顿，弄得半张脸黏答答的，看似在掩饰他的搭档睡相糟糕这件事。冒险者并不在意，尽管昨晚两人折腾到天色泛白，自己彻底瘫软无法动弹，埃斯蒂尼安仍是仔细做足了善后工作，现在他身上干干净净清清爽爽，整个人都变得库啵啵库啵了，仿佛徜徉在毛茸茸的浮草丛中，正好就着伙伴的大腿躺下，准备开启第二轮梦境挑战，却被埃斯蒂尼安提着胳膊坐起来。  
酸软的腰部无声抗议，光屁股的冒险者歪着头，不解看着伙伴。  
埃斯蒂尼安从怀里掏出被捂热的小药瓶，说：“炼金医疗馆那谁……我忘了名字了，她说这个夜色药水能够有效缓解疲劳，你先把它喝了再好好休息。”  
夜色药水？！冒险者心中警铃大作，一改梦初醒时的懵懂状态，蹭蹭蹭躲到床角拼命摇头示意拒绝。  
龙骑士一愣，面带不悦：“不是什么毒药，我打听过了，水晶公也喝过，效果不错。这药除了缓解疲劳，还能缓解肌肉疼痛，你昨晚又喊得那么用力……”  
冒险者蓦地面上一红，更加用力摇头，“不……”后边几次他几乎发不出声了，有一下没一下的哼唧也被埃斯蒂尼安尽数吃下，而他只能吞咽彼此的唾液纾解喉咙的干涩，脑子搅成了一团浆糊，下身依然是泥泞的沼泽，孤木难立，杂草乱生，龙骑士乐在其中继续灌入更多浊液，粘稠的水声彻夜不绝。  
俗话说好奇心害死猫，也能害死光之战士，冒险者知道那药水的厉害，本来就对酒水饮料及各种液体充满猜忌的英雄愈发怂了，于是他咬紧了牙坚决抵制：“……苦！”  
埃斯蒂尼安烦躁地抓了抓蓬松的长发，忽然翻身上床，把冒险者拽到怀里摁住，无视伙伴的挣扎，咬开药瓶的软木塞，捏住对方的鼻子直接将药水塞进冒险者嘴里。  
龙骑士顺手拍打一下冒险者光溜溜的屁股，好笑道：“你是小孩子吗，还怕喝药苦？”  
我宁愿自己是小孩子……冒险者委屈，冒险者说不出话，躲进被窝当一只安静的骑士面包。  
夜色药水奇异的苦味迅速蔓延口腔，大片味蕾瘫痪，舌头麻木无力，连他梦里那份小小的快乐也被突如其来的洪流冲垮，一片片苦涩碎片随着津液往肚里吞。  
鲜少有人知道，天不怕地不怕的大英雄不怕疼不怕痛，流血不流泪，就怕苦。  
这一刻，什么花吐症，什么龙血，都是莫古力的绒球，砰地一声碎成渣渣。  
埃斯蒂尼安……混蛋！  
他愤愤的想，扣紧被子边缘，尽量把自己缩成一个球，自以为转入了龙骑士无法触碰的角落。闷热的黑暗狭小空间最是容易催生睡意，大概那苦苦的药水正在缓缓生效，又或许夜色药水本身就是一个无伤大雅的游戏，他小小腹诽一番伙伴的“野蛮行径”之后，马上沉浸在埃斯蒂尼安给他带来的满足感中。冒险者眼皮开始打架，紧握的手渐渐松开，紧绷的背脊慢慢柔化了弧度，本就疲倦的身体软成一团，这时一只大手隔着被子抚摸他的身体，手掌的力度恰到好处，棉被的细腻触感令人舒适，他倒像一只微醺的猫儿发出懒懒的呼噜声，自觉朝着安心的源头滚过去……  
抚摸的手忽然抽离，冒险者扑了个空，鬼鬼祟祟探出脑袋左顾右盼，只捕捉到龙骑士进入屏风前的背影，他的伙伴大概又要出去了，冒险者心里没由来一阵失落，决定继续缩回去充当面包馅，然而没过一会儿又被埃斯蒂尼安整个挖出来。  
“？！”  
龙骑士淡定把杯子凑到冒险者嘴边：“喝点热水。”  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”  
“你先喝点。”埃斯蒂尼安在这方面异常执着。  
冒险者乖乖咕噜咕噜喝了几口，感觉味道有点微妙的酸甜，龙骑士灼灼目光映在水中，也被他一并喝了下去。也许这是日光药水，冒险者稀里糊涂地想，他见埃斯蒂尼安惯于紧皱的眉头终于舒缓，以为真是什么奇妙灵药，能重现梦境中的画面。嘴角还沾着些许水渍，冒险者就这样抬头亲了亲伙伴的唇角，果不其然，埃斯蒂尼安的眉毛又拧在一处。  
“太酸了……”埃斯蒂尼安小声抱怨。  
冒险者歪着脑袋。  
“还不是炼金医疗馆那个谁，说吃药后喝点柠檬水有利于身体恢复……你感觉怎么样？”  
冒险者眼睛一亮，上前又亲了一下龙骑士的薄唇。  
“……喂，到底有没有效果啊……”  
海德林啊，这熟悉的提问，冒险者当初是怎么回答来着？他想不起来了，也懒得去计较，眼下只管搂着龙骑士的脖子送上一个又一个柠檬味的吻当做回答，等回到原初世界他还要好好谢谢奥恩·凯呢。  
埃斯蒂尼安原本对食物没有特别的偏好，从今天起口味开始变得挑剔而独特，那也不是什么坏事吧？他这么想，主动加深了这个略酸的吻……嗯，如果是伊修加德柠檬味道就更好了。  
他这么想，进而把人压在身下，正打算好好品尝一下这块名为英雄的点心，然而突如其来的敲门声打断了这场约会，指关节与门板的磕碰一阵接着一阵打在龙骑士的耳膜上，埃斯蒂尼安盯着冒险者满是牙印的锁骨叹了口气，伸手扯过被子把人裹好——冒险者被亲得迷迷糊糊，仍处在情欲的海平面上，一双蓝眼睛如雪霁窗棂外的晴空，半是朦胧半是澄净，看得埃斯蒂尼安心下云海翻涌。龙骑士俯身用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰伙伴的额头，说：“好好睡吧，等你休息好了我们再去冒险。”  
冒险者张了张嘴，几个口型拼成了龙骑士记忆中最无法忽视的一个单词。  
「Ferndale」  
“我当然记得。而且，你还欠我一件事情没说，都先留着吧。”  
“……”  
“我会等着你。”  
说完这句话龙骑士便去开门，仅开了一侧，他仗着精灵高挑的身型挡在中间，禁止外人踏入半步。  
来人是雅·修特拉和水晶公。  
水晶公似乎有些紧张，兜帽下的猫耳微微抖动了好几下，这才开口表明来意：“打扰。我听谢萨米尔说，英雄阁下生病了，是怎么回事？他现在情况怎么样？”  
“哦……昨晚风太大把窗户吹坏了，他有点受凉，已经吃药睡下了。”埃斯蒂尼安想了想，又补上一句“修窗户的钱我已经付了。”  
“是这样吗？如果英雄阁下有任何需求请务必第一时间通知我，水晶都会竭尽全力帮助他。”  
“我会转告伙伴的。”  
龙骑士脸不红心不跳有一搭没一搭的掰扯，深知没人会在乎他的回答，尤其是眼前这两名猫魅族，水晶公关心则乱暂且不提，雅·修特拉灰白的眼眸犹如蒙雾的镜面，你无法看清她心中所想，她却已经看穿你的一切。  
不知为何，他莫名想起那两名貌似深不可测的拉拉菲尔族女士，暗自打了个寒战。  
良久，优雅的猫魅轻笑一声：“既然如此，我们的大英雄就交给埃斯蒂尼安阁下你照顾了。”  
“请稍等，修特拉阁下，关于花吐症的治疗方法……”  
“啊啊，这正是我要找你商量的事。水晶公，我们先换个地方说话吧，顺便叫上于里昂热和拜克·拉各阁下，我有新的发现。”雅·修特拉意味深长看着面色淡然的龙骑士，微笑着说：“等大英雄醒了，你和他一起到观星室来吧，我有好消息要告诉你们。你们也会给我们带来一个好消息，对吗？”  
无光之海的花凋谢了，重新绽放在阳光下。

冒险者很久没有做梦了，从现在算起这是第一个梦。  
太阳炯炯望着他，直到他从百合花丛中苏醒过来，模糊的晨光勾抹每一粒露水的形状，水晶似的眼珠映出英雄赤裸的躯体。  
一只赤红的巨龙静静伏在身侧，眸中盛一湾湖绿色的温柔。直觉告诉冒险者这就是传说中的诗龙拉塔托斯克，尽管他无法通过残留的遗迹看到过去的影像，也无法从圣龙或是邪龙的只言片语中拼凑一只龙的模样。当这只龙以吻部轻轻触碰他的脑袋，并低下头邀请他坐在背上时，冒险者毫不犹豫坐了上去，他应当为他眼下一丝不挂而感到羞涩，然而这是梦境，梦境总是充满了身着谎言外衣的真实，那就干脆一并舍弃了吧！在他的欢呼声中赤色巨龙展翼腾空而起，带起一阵纷纷扬扬洁白的花雨。  
「羔羊已经归入羊圈，  
男人的鼾声，女人几声长叹。  
朦胧的偏离在夜里开始，  
听到了，一种轻柔的幻觉.……」  
记忆残片露出醒目的一角，画面依然模糊，他在梦里却听得真切，这是埃斯蒂尼安的歌声。万物在真真假假的边缘来回徘徊，龙带着他飞向沉默的太阳。太阳只是一个发光的以太块，没有任何温度，风是少女的浅金长发，柔柔地抚过肌肤，龙堡浮草嘻嘻哈哈擦过脸颊，耳边似乎还响起了莫古力的声音……  
「……dra□…so……m□……」  
「…□oshk……mor□…」  
「…□ehsk……ea□s…a□……」  
「…k□ash……e□sk……」  
这会儿当然不是调皮的莫古力音节，原是那熟悉的婉转的女声一遍又一遍吟诵古老的歌谣，与最初的调子不一样，如今悲伤中饱含着温柔，绝望中蕴藏着希望，冒险者随之哼唱几句，忽然莫名领悟了歌词的含义，直到龙在太阳面前停下。冒险者才发现，这明亮的球体哪里是太阳，而是一颗金色的龙眼。  
冒险者完全暴露在龙的视线中，同样的，埃斯蒂尼安也出现在龙的视野里。龙细长的竖瞳仿佛时间狭缝，两位同一时代的苍天之龙骑士看到了不同的彼此，从过去和未来走向自己——冒险者蓦然回头注视他的伙伴，龙已经不见了，只剩下他们二人坦诚相见。你来了，伙伴。他抢先紧紧抓着埃斯蒂尼安的手，无论梦境还是现实，埃斯蒂尼安也握紧了他的——一株硕大的轻飘飘浮草不知从何而来，托起龙骑士们的身体向错乱的时空出发。  
「当猎人进入陆行鸟之森，  
毛茸茸的月光，  
缠在林间的雾霭，  
好似草原里灌木上的羊毛。」  
……  
「“睡吧。”母亲说，  
她亲吻我的额头，给了我一朵百合，  
让我放在高高的城墙上，  
还有金色的钟，蔷薇，和独角兽。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于平坑了！感谢午夜亲不离不弃！【原谅我这拖延症晚期_(:з」∠)_】  
> 番外看情况，我懒【划掉】……社畜太难了，边条粉肠发明噶返工！【嗝屁ed】


	14. 【番外】薄明夜逃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冒险不止于此，摸鱼没有尽头……

一顿晚饭

冒险者与埃斯蒂尼安一同回到原初世界时，天穹尽头挂起了繁星幕布，高耸的水晶塔散发着如梦似幻的幽蓝光芒，照亮古文明遗迹残缺的一角。早在塔下蹲守许久的奥恩·凯嗷呜嗷呜大叫着冲了过来，几乎把冒险者撞倒在地。  
“小坏蛋小坏蛋小坏蛋……！呜呜，你们都到哪里去了，害得我担心死了！果然，小孩子就是不听话！”幼龙一个劲蹭蹭冒险者的颈窝，咔哒咔哒啃咬冒险者的肩甲，当然他并没有真的下嘴，厄丝蒂安说过，对付不听话的人类孩子，不能一口吞了，要用耐心爱心真心小小的“惩戒”一下就好啦。  
“平安回家就好，雅伯里克师父也很担心你们，那个名为‘花吐症’的怪病就像龙眼一样的存在，令人胆寒……不过，雅伯里克师父说，‘如果冒险者和埃斯蒂尼安那臭小子一起努力的话，一定会没事的！’”  
厄丝蒂安一时沉浸在“劫”后重逢的喜悦中，她的眼角流露出一丝温柔，这份柔软很快从脸颊滑落，女龙骑士又恢复了往日飒爽的风采，忽然大力拍了一下埃斯蒂尼安，说：“这回你得负责，冒险者从不这样不辞而别。何况最得意的两个弟子双双玩失踪，雅伯里克师父都要急哭了。”  
龙骑士听出其中内涵，冷哼一声，懒得解释。  
下次还敢。  
“埃斯蒂尼安，别以为我不知道你在想什么。雅伯里克师父很想念你，你还是去看望他老人家一回吧，再不济也至少写一封信，给你的后辈们做个榜样，不然你只能以反面教材的形象和冒险者并列一起，深深烙印在后辈们的脑海里了。”  
最后一句显然是玩笑话，埃斯蒂尼安不打算揭穿，孤高的表情拒人千里，也就冒险者敢一头死磕在这龙枪尖上，硬碰硬砸出情谊的火花。  
奥恩·凯提议大家一起到第七天堂大吃一顿，以人类的方式庆祝伙伴们平安归来，并不是迷恋人类的食物，他和小吃货特·伊斯拉可是有着本质区别的！  
厄丝蒂安转头就告诉冒险者，那段时间她的梦里时常冒出一个声音，告诉她两位龙骑士在另一个世界寻找治疗花吐症的方法，让她不要担心，如果需要帮助，可以到石之家寻找塔塔露女士。原本以为这是哈罗妮女神的神迹，厄丝蒂安遵循梦中的指示来到摩杜纳，却被拉拉菲尔女士告知了第一世界的存在——镜像世界的解释听起来似乎有些荒谬，但奥恩·凯咂咂嘴，用龙的思维将第一世界与海德林之外的龙星划等号，暴饮暴食好几天，嚷嚷着要快点长大变成猛龙，好载着厄丝蒂安一起飞过去寻找龙骑士们。  
“貌似莫古力们验证过，吃得多并不会长得快呢……”  
冒险者小声陈述奥尔·迪的“前车之鉴”，厄丝蒂安闻言莞尔一笑。  
“事实上，奥恩·凯一直试着融入人类社会，我认为天穹街可能更适合他，但是他不愿意去。所以我打算等这件事结束以后就和奥恩·凯前往利姆萨·罗敏萨，再到黄金港游览一番。奥恩·凯跟我说他喜欢旅行，我觉得这样挺好的，多一份乐趣，今后的日子也不会太孤单寂寞。”  
冒险者立刻附和：“噢！我知道了，奥恩·凯是名字土土的冒险者库啵！”  
冲在最前面的白翼幼龙闻声立刻回头，气呼呼辩驳：“什么、什么，我才不是笨笨的龙骑士！”  
“库啵啵错了，是名字酷酷的奥恩·凯库啵！”冒险者嘿嘿笑了起来。  
“小孩子、真是小孩子！”奥恩·凯摇摇脑袋。  
今日第七天堂特供优惠套餐：蛋包饭搭配绿宝石汤，以及甜品无花果奶冻。随着伊修加德开放国门，摩杜纳的菜品日益丰盛，而作为居所中唯一的酒馆，第七天堂再一次满足了所有旅行者的要求。奥恩·凯对蛋类食物敬而远之，换了一大盆菜包肉大口咀嚼，冒险者吃什么都香，倒是一点也不挑食，一人一龙之间的大胃王比赛悄无声息展开。厄丝蒂安搅弄浓稠的芝士焗洋葱汤，木勺拉出一丝热腾腾的金黄芝士，喷香扑鼻，身边同僚却毫无动静。她顺着埃斯蒂尼安的目光看去，只见人族男性埋头狼吞虎咽的场景，蓬软的发尾随着愉悦的心情跳动。隐隐发觉自己成为了多重目光的焦点，冒险者犹豫着抬起头，嘴上还沾着一圈番茄酱，莫名对龙骑士露出憨厚的笑容。  
他还附赠了一个饱含云海蔬菜味的饱嗝。  
“哎，伙伴，你怎么不吃啊？”  
相较于仿佛厨子不小心打翻盐罐子的炖菜，硬邦邦的可以当做武器的骑士面包，摩杜纳厨师专门研学的伊修加德风味食物可算称得上是美味佳肴，长期在库尔札斯和龙堡行走的厄丝蒂安也能从中品出家乡的回忆，这会儿到了埃斯蒂尼安面前却如同伤兵的营养餐一般，抓不住龙骑士的胃。  
“我不饿。”埃斯蒂尼安说，顺手将餐盘推到冒险者前面：“你吃吧。”  
冒险者开开心心接过吃了起来，埃斯蒂尼安继续全神贯注盯着他的伙伴，仿佛那才是他追求的食物。  
龙骑士今天依然旁若无人专注于自己的目标。  
“就像龙一样的眼神呢……”奥恩·凯咂咂嘴，可惜三位人类都没有听到他的点评。  
  
***  
二人世界

埃斯蒂尼安打开窗户，一捧星光无声洒落。  
“我们走吧，伙伴。”  
冒险者还瘫在床上揉着圆滚滚的肚皮，听到这话时一惊，连连蹦出两个果汁味的饱嗝。  
“去哪？埃斯蒂尼安，难道你想去偷袭帝国中央堡？”他瞪大了眼，蓝水晶似的眸子映出搭档玩味的笑。  
“跟我来。”  
奥恩·凯和厄丝蒂安怎么办……这个小小的疑问转瞬即逝，冒险者鬼使神差应了邀请，抓着龙骑士的手翻到窗外，脚下踩着了什么滑溜溜的玩意，身体不自主向前倾倒，落在埃斯蒂尼安怀里，迎面撞上对方结实的胸膛。  
“疼……”冒险者皱皱鼻子，耳畔传来一声极为温柔的轻笑，本来波澜不惊的心被这笑声拨弄，如同一只醉憨憨的莫古力胡乱在胸腔里跳舞，莫古莫古的步伐，库啵库啵的节奏，大约他的脸蛋也成了莫古力绒球发红发亮的模样。冒险者将之归咎于酒精的作用，尽管他不会再在别人面前喝酒，他也确实闻到了酒味，才发现地上散落着几只酒瓶。冒险者立刻肯定这就是害他差点摔跤的“罪魁祸首”，不远处还有两个勾肩搭背左右摇摆的背影，嘴里哼着走调的小曲，大约那是刚刚离开第七天堂的熟客，在这个点走夜路，也不怕走进夜蟾蜍的肚子里。  
他正犹豫要不要去提醒守城卫兵多多留意醉汉的安全，整个身体忽的腾空而起，眨眼间就被埃斯蒂尼安扛在肩上，四周的景色飞速倒退，几乎扭曲成一团浆糊，腐烂在黏稠的夜色中了。  
冒险者惊吓之余吃了一嘴冷风，以及龙骑士身上特有的、无法洗净的、混合多重龙血的腥味，他莫名联想到独自在野营地休养的阿杰特龙，毒液与血液相融，在厚重的水汽中发酵，雨林的湿气和哥布林奶酪的酸味深深掩盖了龙的存在……最终阿杰特也没有等来同伴的寻找，就这么无声无息消失了。  
龙骑士总是在不经意间“消失了”。  
这一次光之战士也突然“消失了”。  
没有英雄的夜，跟从前无数个沉寂的夜一样，人们享用美梦，并且一无所知。唯独异世界的红色仙子找不到可爱的小树苗，只好一个人在偌大的城堡里翩然起舞。  
  
奥恩·凯的睡前故事，不是所有的龙都喜欢人类的财宝，像是金子、银子，还有各种宝石，其实都是不同颜色的石头，就像太阳一样，只是照亮大地的一个巨大以太块而已。  
但是呢，也确实存在执着财宝的龙。龙对珍视的宝物有着极强的占有欲，这一点倒是与人类一样。他们通常会把宝贝藏在洞穴深处，一辈子守在那里，直到死亡降临。  
“然而比起那些没有‘生命’的东西，更多的龙仍会选择与自己的伴侣共度一生。每条龙一生都在探寻存在的意义——是要守护珍视的‘宝藏’，还是要找到唯一的伴侣，不论做出什么选择，龙族都要去学习领会祖先留下来的语言，因为这才是一切最终的答案。老爸说我还小，这个问题的答案可以慢慢思考，时间还长着呢。”  
厄丝蒂安若有所思：“奥恩·凯是为了寻找自己的答案，才出来冒险的吗？”  
“是的吧……我听老爸说，很多的龙一生都在旅行，这可不是一个轻松的过程，甚至最后回到索姆阿尔，他们还不能完全领会语言的真正含义，也就无法确认答案。”白色幼龙打了一个呵欠，往伙伴的被窝里拱了拱，“我只是喜欢冒险，喜欢和同伴一起冒险……埃斯蒂尼安那小孩子脾气，比龙火烤过的鱿鱼还要难嚼；冒险者很可靠，但是他跟着埃斯蒂尼安跑了。两人都是大笨蛋，还是厄丝蒂安你最好了，愿意陪着我……朋友，喜欢……呼噜呼噜……”  
“……我也一样。”  
晚安，我最好的朋友。  
  
传说中的七响走廊静寂空旷，龙骑士的每一次跳跃拿捏得恰到好处，可以猛烈如鹰隼，给予敌人致命一击，也可以轻盈如雨燕，灵巧的避开半空的攻击，铁甲与岩石的摩擦细微不过雪落下的声音。冒险者忆起最早在伊修加德驻留期间，自己因为背负着莫须有的罪名一直无法安心入睡，他必须缩成一个球，仿佛这样才能把压抑心底的烦闷拒之门外，簌簌的落雪声却能够捕捉心灵上的裂缝趁虚而入，填满空虚的内心。  
他当然不知道埃斯蒂尼安会在某个不起眼的角落看着那扇紧闭的窗，福尔唐府乳白色的窗帘在龙骑士眼里约等于披雪冰壁，他们要找的人始终躲藏。如果不是那些不起眼的花朵提前绽放，恐怕雪国的春天还能再晚上几个年头。  
想到这，埃斯蒂尼安突然打了一下伙伴丰满的臀部，清脆的巴掌声真的朝着山谷尽头愉快地跳跃了七次，弄得冒险者面上一阵红一阵白，英雄终于意识到自己仍保持着一个多么尴尬的姿势，哪怕被魔法囚禁的时候也没有这般慌张，哇呀呀叫着吵着要搭档把自己放下来，耳边似乎有许多人都在围观他的滑稽模样，笑声络绎不绝，左右回荡，冒险者愈是挣扎，笑声愈演愈烈，直到埃斯蒂尼安不得不放下他，这些热闹的回音才能渐渐消失。  
埃斯蒂尼安！冒险者想要大声喊出伙伴的名字，龙骑士看准机会及时捂住他的嘴，做了个噤声的手势。龙骑士的目光坚定沉着，映着雪的微光，像极了蛰伏许久的白狼，冒险者以为自己猜到了埃斯蒂尼安的目的地，也变得乖巧起来，安静陪着他缓缓走出东边的隘口，但埃斯蒂尼安径直绕过了阿德内尔占星台，不带一丝犹豫继续向着狮鹫大桥前进。  
“埃斯蒂尼安？你不去看看雅伯里克吗？”  
龙骑士明显加快了脚步。冒险者猛地拽了一把伙伴，埃斯蒂尼安分明在掩饰什么，猝不及防，结果两人一同摔在雪堆里，头上脸上身上占满了细细的雪粒，像极了两只无路逃窜的小脚雪人。  
“现在太晚了……”  
“什么？”  
“要变天了，快走吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安闷声解释，拉着冒险者爬起来，把高耸的占星塔楼远远丢在身后，任由灰白的彤云吞没了它。库尔扎斯的天气犹如战神的枪盾，天色越来越暗，群星照耀的光路逐渐消失，一颗颗星子反而被风卷落到地上，纷纷滚成了巨大的雪块，砸在膝盖上、小腿上，令前行变得艰难。冒险者不得不缩在高大的精灵身后，碎雪打在皮肤上跟打在骨头上没甚区别，似乎双腿已经成了脆弱的石笋，无法动弹而且随时可能崩断。  
埃斯蒂尼安护着他，在这混沌的天地之间寻找既定的方向，整个人立于风雪中岿然不动，银色长发张扬飞舞——冒险者努力张开眼，恍惚回到了初入大审门的时刻，他看到了高耸的黑色城墙，还有迎着龙火飘扬的旌旗……  
龙骑士再度扛起同伴，几个起落后停在一处凸出的岩石上，一脚踹碎山洞入口垂挂的冰柱，先将冒险者扔进洞中，自己随之滚了进来。洞穴不大，勉强挤得下两个成年男子，不过仅限于人族和精灵族。冒险者哆哆嗦嗦从背包里倒出大量火之碎晶，聚拢成一丛灼眼的“篝火”，他隔着手套搓碎水晶，掌心的火苗立刻点燃手套。埃斯蒂尼安见状立刻扯下手套丢在远处，捂着伙伴裸露的手指顺带把人搂在怀里，下巴尖抵着冒险者的脑袋，利用炽热的龙血温暖对方僵硬的躯体。  
冒险者颤抖着呼出白雾，小幅度调整姿势既能让自己继续窝在暖和的臂弯中，又能抬头看到龙骑士的脸，至少他们可以交换视线，恢复知觉的双手迫不及待环上精灵窄瘦的腰，继而得寸进尺钻入保暖内衬下，与伤痕累累的皮肤紧紧相贴。  
“好暖啊，埃斯蒂尼安……”冒险者心满意足蹭了蹭对方的胸膛，像极了餍足的幼兽，才刚脱困便能安于现状。  
冒险者找准一个舒适的位置准备入睡，忽然想起此次夜逃的目的：“等等，埃斯蒂尼安，我们为什么要跑？这个山洞不会就是……”  
“嗯。”埃斯蒂尼安点头。  
“当时占星台的那位哨兵跟我说这边没有能够供人居住的地方，但是他看见了洞窟里飘出的烟雾。”  
“只要你有足够的耐心，库尔扎斯哪里都是藏身之所。”他顿了顿，不知为何叹息一声：“不然你以为冰女他们会藏在什么地方，从另一种意义来说，我和她都算是落魔崖底的石像魔。”  
冒险者嘟囔：“石像魔没你们那么好看……”  
“……快睡觉！”  
“不行，你还没有回答我今晚为什么要跑。”  
冒险者仰头瞪着他的搭档——埃斯蒂尼安伸手捂住那蓝闪蝶般的目光，生怕这蝴蝶从自己手里溜走，义无反顾投身黑暗。冒险者只是搂紧了他，呼吸扑在脸侧，眼睫毛轻轻刮挠他的掌心……彼此接触的皮肤像是那被丢弃的粗呢手套，火之碎晶一碰就燃，埃斯蒂尼安面上一红，急忙把冒险者的脑袋摁在胸前，原先粘在头发上的雪粒已经融化成水，一缕缕短发黏成柔软的荆棘丛，被龙骑士揉了几下，又成了陆行鸟张扬的发型。  
“我本来计划今晚一鼓作气把你带回家，谁知道在这里就碰上了暴风雪，啧。”  
“啊？那也、没必要半夜偷跑啊，至少我们可以告诉厄丝蒂安和奥恩·凯一起行动。”  
“这是我和你的约定。”埃斯蒂尼安强调：“也是我回到艾欧泽亚之后想做的第一件事。”  
洞外的风雪势头似乎弱了许多，龙骑士可以听到洞内两道交叠的呼吸，一个略微急促，一个略显舒缓，龙和英雄的呼吸也大抵如此。  
库尔扎斯的寂静过于漫长。  
“伙伴？”  
冒险者趴在他的胸口一动不动，毫无反应，埃斯蒂尼安有点泄气，不禁怀疑他的伙伴在话音结束那一刻就陷入了深度睡眠，毕竟世界的大英雄不是在接受任务的路上就是在完成任务的途中，还要抽空支援原初世界大大小小城市的生产建设，早就锻炼出了秒睡的特技，也不在乎睡觉的环境。这点让已经失业的龙骑士十分满意。他在故乡的山上重新搭建了一栋小木屋，屋内只有伊修加德重建特供的一座壁炉和一张床，角落刻着冒险者的大名，想起来了就回来看看。他所设想的夜晚甚至可以更加简单美好，用不着占据过多空间的四脚架子，但一定要有壁炉，因为冒险者怕冷。他们躺倒在火光融融的地板上，任由炉子里的木柴烧得噼啪作响，像吟游诗人赖以生存的竖琴小调，为冒险者绵长的呻吟伴奏，而他要做的就是让这支协奏曲增加一些弹拨的鼓点，延长月光下的演奏，而在黎明时谢幕。  
现在呢，黑漆漆的山洞，散落一地的火之碎晶，貌似熟睡的冒险者，以及心有不甘难以入睡的龙骑士。  
哈罗妮啊，与您的挚友梅茵菲娜一同举杯，敬这毫无波澜的夜。  
他低下头小心啄吻冒险者浅浅的发旋，无声笑了，重复着无数个夜同样的动作。龙骑士的背脊始终挺直，这是他长久以来养成的习惯。  
“那你……为什么不去看看雅伯里克师父？”  
冒险者的声音“适时”响起。埃斯蒂尼安立刻与他拉开些许距离，惊讶地注视着那双晶亮的蓝眸。  
良久，埃斯蒂尼安在对方过于澄澈的目光中缓缓开口：“……我还没想好要怎么面对他。”  
“毕竟我曾经一度想杀了他……这不是放弃苍天之龙骑士身份后就能撇开的责任。我不知道该说什么，他大概也不需要我的道歉，可我对他……算了，让我再好好想想，我现在似乎也有些明白他当初放弃龙眼的决定了……”  
冒险者安抚般拍了拍龙骑士的后背，抱紧对方：“雅伯里克师父或许只是想见见你。你什么时候想好了就告诉我，我和你一起回去。当然，如果你需要传话或者送信，我也可以代劳，不收报酬。”  
埃斯蒂尼安挑眉：“你什么时候承接了海狸的工作？”  
冒险者手握成拳放在头顶：“我可是光之邮递员库啵！”  
还挺得意……埃斯蒂尼安哑然失笑，狠狠搓了一把冒险者蓬松的脑袋。海狸就算了，这只光之毛熊还不错，珍稀、绑定、不可交易，权威人士声称熊是杀伤性最高的一种猛兽，他们显然没有看过这只睡眼朦胧的眼神。  
“快睡吧，等雪停了还要继续赶路。雅伯里克……或许我们很快就会跟他见面了……”  
“嗯嗯，一起……”  
  
***  
三行龙诗

冒险重新开始。  
“啊嘁！！！”  
“多喝热水。”


End file.
